Hide and Seek'
by EzzNzz
Summary: A new girl arrives in beycity after moving with a disfunctional mum, working brothers and a missng father....Meeting the bladebreakers changes it but only for the worst....or maybe better? RayxOC. Rating Changed to T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade only the characters I created.**

**SOS by Rhianna**

"Keep singing that top note!" cried Mum over my singing.

Man, do I absolutely hate it when my mum does this. I would rather be beyblading with Vertigo, my black dragon bit beast. I remember learning from my dad. He used to work for the BBA but after he died years ago. When I was 7 or 8, I remember it like yesterday. It was a horrible crash. My mum wasn't the same after. We had to move town and now we lived in Beycity. My mum is trying to get me better at singing even though I hate singing. I probably should introduce myself. I'm Thea Manton; I have short black hair and crystal blue eyes. I usually wear cargo shorts and a green shirt and a surf hat and flip flops. I love surfing, skate boarding, beyblading and writing in my diary. I'm not the greatest at school but I can get by. But getting back to the present.

"I'm trying mum!" I insisted, my voice getting hoarse. I was starting school the next day. I'm going into 10th grade and not looking forward to it. Making new friends and enemies, it was going to be a nightmare. My mum was starting a new job here at the bank as an accountant-ma-thingy.

"No your not, keep trying," she cried again, I had had enough. How can she expect me to keep doing this? My voice is killing and I can barely talk. I glared at her and she stopped the music.

"What is it honey?" she asked sweetly. You glared at her,

"I can't talk, and I need my voice for school tomorrow," you whispered, she sighed and nodded. It was about 10 at night and I dragged myself upstairs to my room. I fell onto my bed and fell asleep.

"Thea wake up! Your going to be late!" shouted mum up the stairs, I groaned and rolled off my bed and fell onto the floor with a 'thump'. I stood up and went for a quick shower and changed. I grabbed Vertigo shoving him in my pocket and ran out my room also grabbing my skate board. I sailed down the banister and out the door that my mum had holding open the door. I skate boarded off to my new school. Dreading the welcome.

Arriving at the gates of the school I walked inside. Around the grounds outside I saw lots of people talking, beyblading and just hanging around. Man, did I ever feel like an outsider. I got off of my board and picked it up swinging it over my shoulder and walked through the gates. Some people stared at me and others whispered. It felt like the walk of shame.

"Who's that…?" Someone whispered on the left,

"Look at her hair," giggled some girls

"Is that a girl or a boy," said someone else. I ignored them best I could. I carried on walking to the main building and went in.

"Welcome, you must be Thea the new student." Said a weird looking lady by the door. You nodded and followed her.

Riiing….

The bell went and the lady who I later found out was the headmistress. She was weird but then again who wouldn't be if you had that job. She showed me to room 205.

"This is your homeroom, your teacher Mr.Chiaki will tell you everything," she explained, I nodded shyly and knocked on the door.

"What is it?" asked a boring, droning voice from behind the door. I gulped and walked in. Inside was a half balding man sitting at a desk and a loud, chatting class. They all stopped when they saw me.

"I'm the new student," you explained,

"Ah yes Thea, come here. Class we have a new student, Thea Manton. Why don't you tell the class about yourself?" He said smiling a fake smile.

"Whatever. My names Thea Manton, I don't think I want to tell you what my dreams are, I have very few likes and many dislikes. That's just about it in a nutshell," I explained smirking. There was silence then someone whispered.

"Hey look it's another Kai, said a boy with navy blue hair and a backwards red and blue cap talking to a blonde haired boy.

"Tyson!" screeched a brown haired girl, hitting him across his head. He yelped and covered his head. You sighed and sat down at the very back where no one was sitting. Mr.Chiaki started a whole boring lecture on what we should do this year and how to start acting. I pulled out my notepad and started doodling a random picture.

"Thea, Thea!" shouted a voice in front of me. I jumped slightly and looked up. Mr.Chiaki was standing over me and glaring at me.

"Yes?" I inquired mock politely, he was fuming.

"I was asking if you can answer the question on the board?" he asked, I looked up and stared at the board.

_'What is the Earths Diameter?'_

Easy. I remember this. But look no one else's hands are up. I was right I looked around and saw no one with their hands down.

"Um…..13000km, I think," you mumbled,

"Yes finally!" he cried throwing his hands up. A bit mellow dramatic I thought. I sighed and thumped my head back down on my desk. I zoned out the rest of the time. Maths passed. Then Science. Then finally lunch. I walked into the cafeteria and got my food and went to sit down. I sat on a table by myself. It's not like I had many friends at the moment. I sighed again and lay Vertigo on the table and started eating. After a while, the girl from science with brown hair came over, followed by the bluenette and blonde.

"Hi, your Thea right?" asked the brunette. I looked up and stared at her and nodded.

"Yeh, Thea Manton, your Hilary right?" I asked remembering her from the class.

"Yeh, I wanted you to meet two of my friends. This is Tyson Granger and Max Tate, of the Bladebreakers." She introduced us. I nodded and fixed my hat.

"I'm Tyson, the World Beyblade Champ!" he cheered "You must have heard of me," he added,

"Nope, sorry can't say it rings a bell," I replied, even though I knew perfectly well who he was but couldn't be bothered with the fuss and the cockiness of him. I sighed and picked up my sandwich and motioned for Hilary to sit down. She nodded and sat down across along with Tyson and Max.

"Not even a little bit?" he whined

"Nope,"

"You have to have heard of us, the World Champs," added in Max, I shook my head, inside I was in hysterics but didn't show it.

"So what do you like to do?" she asked smiling. Maybe she's not so bad, I thought.

"Not much, Beyblading, Skate boarding, surfing and writing." I mentioned,

"You beyblade?" asked Tyson suddenly getting excited, I nodded picking up Vertigo and handing him over. He stared at it and looked closely at it then put it down. "I challenge you to a beybattle after school!" he shouted so the WHOLE cafeteria could hear him. I shrugged and looked down.

"No," I replied quietly, having my own reasons.

"What?" he whined

"Hey Tyson, who's this you battling?" asked a new voice, I looked up to see a neko-jin with black hair and amber eyes followed by a blank faced boy with two tones in his hair. I sighed and looked at them lazily.

"Oh hey Ray," said Hilary smiling at them, "Hey, Kai,"

"Where' Chief?" asked Max

"Here," cried a little boy running over with a laptop in his hands.

"Okay, who are you guys?" I asked quite rudely,

"Oh Hi, I'm Ray and his is Kai we're in 11th grade but from Tyson's beyblading team." He explained, I nodded, not knowing what else to do.

"Want to sit down?" I asked getting bored of everyone standing up, they nodded and sat down. The last boy, I think it was Kai, not sitting but leaning against the wall with his eyes closed and head down. Okay suit yourself, I thought. They started talking and you just zoned out of it, not really caring.

"What's you bit beast?" asked the small dude, Kenny

"Vertigo, here look at it just don't poke it, he hates that happening." I replied, handing it over to him. Kenny started typing at a furious speed on the keyboard and I just left him to that.

"Wow, nice stats but I just looked you up, on the BBA blader search thing and your profile came up blocked. How come?" he asked, I thought about it.

**RIIING!**

Saved by the bell, lets get out of here.

"Sorry I have to go, music awaits!" I cheered grabbing my board and blade then skating out the cafeteria dodging teachers and students. I didn't look up someone tripped me, sending me flying off my board and into the wall.

"Hey, did the little boy fall off his board, opppps you're a girl I forgot," said this annoying, bitchy girl. She was one of the ones talking about me today. I got up slowly and glared at her. She just stood giggling to her friends like an idiot. I sighed and leaned own to get my board when she brought her leg up and kicked me in my stomach.

"What the hell was that for?" I yelled at her,

"For being here," and for hanging out with my Kai," she screeched, I flinched at the high pitched voice. I lay on the ground holding my stomach and wriggling trying to get up. I eventually stood up and grabbed my board.

"Hey where are you going? Are you chickening out?" she screeched again,

"No, I'm going to class before I get caught," I replied angrily and skating off with a fuming girl behind me. Eventually finding the class, I was late by like 5 minutes. Little did I know that my face was slightly grazed and my shorts ripped but I ignored it, I was used to falling over. I happened a lot when skate boarding.

"Your late," the teacher said

"Sorry, I'm new," I muttered,

"Oh yes, Thea Manton. I'm Miss. Yamanara." She said smiling "Find a place to sit," I nodded and went to the back, I saw Hilary was in my class and went over to her. Sitting down she gasped.

"What happened to your face?" she asked

"Oh, I err…..erm…….fell," I replied quickly

"Yeh right," she muttered,

"Chill Hilary I'm fine," I replied smiling a cheesy smile.

"Quiet class!" Miss Y called. We all went quiet, I was looking forward to this. "Today we will start a music project. You will be put into groups of four and you will, write and compose a song for the mid term." She called. Hilary sighed next to me.

"I guess you're not a music kinda person, right?" I asked,

"No, I suck,"

"I'm sure you don't," I replied, she smiled weakly and I just grinned at her.

"Bit first I need to test Thea on her singing capabilities. Please come up. The band is set up in the next room. You may choose whatever song you like." She called smiling reassuringly at me. I nodded and stood up. Hilary whispered good luck and I smirked. Walking and following Miss Y into the next room I saw four boys ready. Looking closely I saw Ray and Kai on the guitars.

"No way," I whispered,

"Oh Hey Thea," said Ray smiling. I nodded and turned to Miss Y pulling a set of music out of my bag. This was the song I was going to sing. She looked over the papers and nodded.

"Here you go, scan these then play them boys," she said, they nodded and grabbed the sheets. They scanned them smiling and smirking at the song.

"Okay you can get ready now," said Miss Y. I nodded and stood in front of the band. The Music started. No one expected this song, coming from a tomboy but it was one of the ones mum had made me practise.

_Lalala lalala la la lala la Ohhh  
You know... I never felt like this before  
Lalala lalala la la lala la Ohhh  
Feels like... so real_

_I'm obsessive when just one thought of you comes up  
I'm aggressive just one thought of closing up  
You got me stressing, incessantly pressing the issue  
'Cause every moment gone you know I miss you  
I'm the question and you're of course the answer  
Just hold me close boy 'cause I'm your tiny dancer  
You make me shaken up, never mistaken  
But I can't control myself, got me calling out for help_

I started dancing slightly, enjoying the song and verse. Miss Y seemed impressed slightly and I carried on singing. Little did I know she had the door open and none of the blinds closed so the students from the other room could look in.

_S.O.S. please someone help me.  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making this hard,  
I can't take it, see it don't feel right  
S.O.S. please someone help me  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making this hard  
You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night_

_This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind it's got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me  
Love is testing me but still I'm losing it  
This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me looking for the rest of me,  
Got the best of me, so now I'm losing it_

_Just your presence and I second guess my sanity  
Yes it's a lesson, it's unfair, you stole my vanity  
My tummy's up in knots so when I see you I get so hot  
My common sense is out the door, can't seem to find the lock  
Take on me (uh huh) you know inside you feel it right  
CD version: Take me on I'm put desire up in your arms tonight  
Video version: Take me on, I could just die up in your arms tonight.  
I'm out with you, you got me head over heels  
Boy you keep me hanging on the way you make me feel _

S.O.S. please someone help me.  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making (Y.O.U.) this hard,  
You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it ('Cause you on my mind)  
I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me  
Love is testing me but still I'm losing it  
This time please someone come and rescue me (someone come and rescue me)  
'Cause you on my mind got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me looking for the rest of me,  
Got the best of me, so now I'm losing it

Boy, you know you got me feeling open  
And boy, your loves enough with words unspoken  
I said boy I'm telling you, you got me open  
I don't know what to do it's true  
I'm going crazy over you,  
I'm begging

S.O.S. please somebody help me.  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making this hard (are you making this hard for me, baby?),  
You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night

This time please someone come and rescue me (someone rescue me)  
'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me  
Love is testing me but still I'm losing it  
This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind got me losing it ('cause any time)  
I'm lost you, got me looking for the rest of me,  
Got the best of me (best of me), I'm losing it

Lala lala lala lala Ohhh  
Ohh ohh lala lala lala lala  
Oh oh

The music faded out and I breathed out heavily. It was exhausting but fun. Miss Y smiled and I saw behind her and saw the blinds up and the door open.

"Ahhh! You had that open the whole time!" I yelled at her trying to hide from all the people staring.

"You did very well and seemed to enjoy it. I would like you to stay at the end after class." She said smiling, then she nodded at the band and they started packing up. Ray waved and I nodded still annoyed at Miss Yamanara. I followed her out of the practise room to see 17 people staring at me. I glared at them and they turned away. I went and sat down again.

"You never said you were that good," whispered Hilary smiling,

"I met you today, there's a lot more things to learn." I replied grinning. I zoned out for the rest of the time and stared at Vertigo as he rested on my palm, smiling slightly I started humming.

**Riiing!**

I jumped at this. That damn bell was always scaring the hell out of me. I hated it and was about to hit it when Miss Y called me over just as I was half way down the corridor.

"Yesssssss," I whined at her, my last lesson for Friday and I was tired and wanted to blade.

"I just wanted to know if you're interested in joining one of our bands here," she asked, that would mean singing, great just more singing. I would rather be blading, anything but this.

"Erm……I never really thought about it." I replied,

"Well why don't you come meet one of the bands, the one you sung with today," she insisted. I sighed heavily and agreed. Walking back in, the next band was setting up and the first with Kai and Ray in were getting ready to leave.

"Ray, Kai, David and Mike, can you spare a moment," called Miss Y to the four boys. They came over staring at me.

"Yeh Miss Y?" asked a brown haired boy,

"This is Thea, she sung for you today, Thea this is Mike Hathorway, David Jacobson, Kai Hiwatari and Ray Kon." She introduced,

"Hey," I replied waving slightly, I was getting fidgety and started playing with Vertigo's blade. "Even though I'd rather be blading," I muttered as an after thought. Miss Y looked at me and I smiled innocently.

"Hey, your Hilary's friend," said Ray "From lunch right?" he asked

"Yeh, that's me," I answered, there was an awkward silence then I broke it. "I'm really sorry everyone but I have to go. My mum wants me to…….erm……clean the house" running out the door and skating down the halls.

"Thea Manton! Wait!" shouted Miss Y after me, I did a peace sign and hurried away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I found a park soon and settled down on a swing. Kids were playing football, blading and having fun. I heard a sound from behind a tree. It's sounded like crying. I got up and saw a little girl crouched over with a beyblade on the ground.

"Hey what's the matter?" I asked crouch down to her. She sniffed and looked up. "I'm Thea, what's your name?"

"Maddy," she replied, "I can't get the hang of this," she sniffed, throwing her launcher down.

"Its kay, I'll help you, I'm a blader, here look," I told her picking up the red beyblade and putting it in its launcher. "Come on, come over to the swings, my things and blade are over there," I said grabbing her hand gently and lifting her up, she looked around 10 with long blonde hair and blue eyes. You sat her down on the swing and showed her slowly how to launch the blade.

"See look you have to concentrate on the blade and how it moves. It doesn't matter if you don't get it at first but keep trying because you'll get it soon," I explained, she nodded then stood up. "Here try," I gave her back her blade and launcher. She let it rip and it stopped a few minutes in. She looked like she was going to cry.

"I can't do it," she cried,

"Don't worry, I never got it for about a month, but keep trying, listen if you keep trying for a week and meet me here and if you can improve, even if its getting the blade to last for 2 minutes instead of 1, then I'll buy you lunch or anything else. I'll also help you." I explained smiling at her.

"Wait why are you doing all this?" she asked,

"It's a long story," I replied

"I have time," she answered

"I'll tell you a bit today then the rest next week." I said smiling; she nodded and sat down on the swing. "My dad used to work for the BBA and older brothers works developing blading in other countries. My father taught me to blade and before he passed away he always wanted me and my brothers to help get more kids to learn blading. He would always tell us to help beginner bladers. That's what you are, a beginner, I want to help many kids carry on one of the sports my family loves and I love also. Sounds cheesy but I just want to help," I explained

"It's not cheesy," she replied,

"That's what you say, I've told many people and they have all said its cheesy so sorry mate your out numbers," I cheered grinning, she smiled weakly when I noticed it was getting late.

"It's late, I'll take you home," I offered, we must have been talking for a long time,

"Okay," she smiled; I stood up and grabbed my blade and board. Then crouched down. "W-what?" she stuttered unsure,

"I'll carry you home on my board, I've been boarding since I was 5 and I'm 14 now," I said smiling. She looked unsure but got on. I boarded to the house she said and stopped. She had been enjoying the trip with the tricks I did on the pavement even if they were dangerous. I placed her down and walked up to the door and knocked.

"Hi mum!" she smiled up at a woman in her thirties with blonde hair.

"Hi Maddy, who's your new friend," she asked her daughter,

"I'm Thea Manton, I moved here and was just helping Maddy with her blading, I'm sorry if she's late," I apologised,

"No not at all, she loves trying to blade so much but thank you," she said

"I have to go, good night," I waved at Maddy and boarded off. I went down lots of alleys and road trying to find home. I stopped outside a house and sat on the pavement and cried out in frustration at not being able to find my home. I looked up at the sky and saw the stars out along with the moon. There were footsteps behind me and I ignored it.

"Thea is that you?" asked the voice, I turned and saw Hilary behind me, I waved.

"Hey,"

"What are you doing out so late at night," she asked,

"I am erm….heh….lost, I can't find my way around and it being dark makes it worse," I mumbled,

"You stay with us," she said

"Us? Being who?" I asked

"Well the Bladebreakers, I'm just heading there, in fact it the next house down, with all the shouting," said Hilary,

"Oh okay, if it's not too much trouble only for tonight," I asked kind of ashamed I was lost,

"Sure, come on its freezing out here," she said smiling. I got up and followed her to the dojo looking house. She entered the house taking her shoes off and I did as well.

"GUYS!" she shouted over the boys. Tyson was running around after Max who was prancing around with his hat, you noticed Ray was laughing at them, Kenny was typing away occasionally looking up and Kai had a 'kill me now' look. They stopped mid run and looked directly at me. I shuffled back and was about to escape when Hilary grabbed me. "I hope you guys don't mind Thea staying the night, she's lost and can't actually find her house in the dark, sorry Tyson," she said smiling,

"Sure," said Tyson coming over,

"Yeh more people!" cheered Max,

"Hey Thea," waved Ray,

"Hey Ray, Kai," I said waving then Hilary pulled me to the couch. "Ahhhh!" I cried as I fell onto the couch. Hilary started talking to Kenny and Tyson and Max went off to eat while Ray went to go see they don't explode and Kai disappeared. I felt different, like I did today, but only less wanted. I mean they were a team and I was a, well just some rando blader. I sighed and got up to the door.

"Hey where are you going?" asked Hilary looking at me,

"Oh, just out the back," I said waving; she nodded and turned back to Kenny. I walked outside and round the back. In the garden there was a pond in the corner under a tree a pavilion thing connecting the dojo. I sighed then saw a beydish. I pulled Vertigo.

"Time to practise buddy," I muttered and launched the blade into the dish and turned on my Ipod listening to the music for me to concentrate. It spun in circles and zig zagged across the dish. I started humming to the song I had sung earlier. Vertigo started to make different shapes and increased his speed. I started singing and he started to look like he was dancing in the dish. A beyblade joined mine and instead of doing anything it started attacking. I ignored it because his dancing was one of Vertigo's attacks. He was a different bit beast I trained to music and most of the attacks were song or dance based. This caused confusion for my opponents. Man was it ever fun to watch their faces, it was priceless. I started singing quietly as the wind went up and I sung faster. The person jumped out of the tree and I saw Kai standing there, staring at the blades. I changed it to MyMyMy by Armand Van Helden. Vertigo went faster and moved to the beat.

"Dranzer, attack now!" shouted Kai over your loud singing of the song.

"Vertigo! Dancing Twister!" I shouted the song still playing in my mind. The two blades were spinning to their final attack.

"Guys what's happening!" shouted Max running out of the dojo seeing me dancing and singing and my blade going forward with Kai staring at his blade and his arms crossed. He stopped. "Guys! Their battling," he shouted, they all ran out the dojo and stared at the blades. Vertigo started spinning anti clockwise but went around the dish clockwise, making a twister. The blades clashed just as I reached a high note in singing. They hit causing a relatively big explosion. I fell backwards, hitting my head and across my eyes quiet painfully and landed in the pond. Face first. I never remembered what happened after that but I did hear shouting and myself being pulled from the freezing pond. I blacked out after.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The pain in my head was killing me. Man, I could use an aspirin fright now. I blinked as the light spilled across my face. I was looking up at the ceiling and moved my head to the side. Beside me was the rest of the Bladebreakers asleep. I lay there for a minute and felt Vertigo next to me. I got up slowly and walked outside. It must have been around 6 in the morning because the sun was just coming up. I padded slowly down to the pond and sat down. Around my head was a bandage where I hit my head. I touched it lightly. It felt tender and bruised; I flinched and winced as I took it off. There was only a bit of bleeding after. The fresh, clean air stung the cut like a new sting but I got used to it. My reflection was different I had a gash across my forehead above my eye, the graze across my cheek from the bitchy girl at school was healing and the fresh graze on my chin was also healing slowly. I started humming to 'Hide and seek'. I took Vertigo out my pocket and lay him down on the floor. His bit chip flashed in re assurance. I nodded and smiled at it.

"You shouldn't have taken you bandage off," said a quiet, cold voice. Their reflection showed in the pond and their shadow covered me.

"I wanted to see the total damage," I replied icily at Kai "What was the outcome?"

"Hn,"

"Sorry didn't quite catch that," I replied glaring at him,

"Hn,"

"Not the talkative one are we," I teased still glaring at him, he grunted and turned "You can't always bottle up," I called after him, he paused for a minute but then carried on. What a weird guy I thought he was gonna be the nice one. I sighed again and lay there. I slowly drifted off to sleep dreaming of what was going to happen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think she's dead?" asked an anonymous voice. I blinked and looked up. The sun was up and I was on the grass. Max's face was really close to my face and I stared at him before we both scream.

"What the hell are you doing?" I screamed at him,

"What were YOU doing!" he shouted back at me. I smirked and yelped from the sudden rush and my forehead hurting.

"Ahhhh! You're bleeding!" shouted Max again,

"What's the matter Max, we only asked you to wake her up for breakfast not to kill her," said Kenny coming out of the house,

"Hey Kenny," I waved

"Morning Thea," he replied I smiled and got up slowly, the world suddenly got dizzy. I stumbled for a minute and tried walking when Max grabbed my arm and put it over his shoulder to support me. I sighed and had him help me back into the living room. Inside, Tyson was sleeping, Hilary was in the kitchen, Kenny was typing, Kai had gone for a 'walk' and Ray was sleeping or dozing, curled in a ball and strangely making a noise like…….purring. It was sorta cute but slightly scary. Max helped me to the couch where Ray was dozing. I sat on the other end and Max sat on the floor.

"Hey Thea can I see you blade again?" asked Kenny

"Sure," I replied passing Vertigo over. He started typing. I got bored as Max flicked the channels on the TV and I decided to try something on Ray. I leaned forward to him and patted and stroked his head. He started to make that noise louder. It got louder and that's when Max realised. He turned and saw Ray smiling and me suppressing a laugh. He smiled and then burst into hysterics. He was rolling on the floor and I was laughing and smiling at Ray.

"W-what?" he asked sitting blot upright and looking tired. He turned to see Max laughing and me giggling. Hilary came in and looked at us both.

"What happened?" she asked,

"Awww you're so sweet when you sleep Ray," I teased then patted his head. He glared at us and turned away. I think we made him angry because he got up and walked outside angrily.

"What happened?" asked Hilary,

"He was making a noise so I tried patting his head and he made that noise thingy louder and he was smiling then Max burst out laughing then….then….then I started and we woke him up." I stuttered slightly ashamed but still laughing.

"You know that was a bad thing. Ray really doesn't like people doing that or laughing at him for making that noise. It means he's have either a) a good dream or b) he's deep asleep," she said sighing, she turned back and scream.

"Tyson get up!" she screamed, I flinched and Tyson rolled out of his mat and stood up looking half dead "FOOD!" she told him, he raced into the kitchen, Max helped me in and Hilary called Kai and Ray to come. Kai sat down and just drank green tea, Ray grabbed his cereal which was more like just milk and a bit of soggy cheerios, Max was eating toast, Tyson I could have sworn was eating the table for all I could see and Hilary sat down to eat. I sighed and thumped my head on the table missing the gash but it was close enough for it to start stinging. Everyone stared but carried on when I got up and walked through to the garden. Ray was sitting on the pavilion and eating quietly.

"Ray, I'm really…sorry," I mumbled looking down, he ignore me for a minute before I spoke again, "I didn't mean it in a bad way, I thought it was kind of cute," I added, you saw his ear go a bit red but not his face. There was another awkward silence.

"Its fine," he said quietly, I crouched down next to him,

"I really didn't mean anything by it, I just thought it was cute, it was Max who laughed which made me laugh," I explained, he nodded and carried on eating. "How can you eat that?" I asked staring at the milk and soggy cheerios and giggling at it.

"Breakfast," he replied lifting the bowl and drinking the milk.

"But it has like no cheerios in it!" I accused him, he smiled at me and I grinned back.

"I like it like this," he answered in mock angry voice.

"Sure, cat boy!" I cried laughing at him. He sighed and went back to eating his milk and soggy….stuff. Seriously I thought I saw a cheerio sink from the sogginess. I was gross but I just ignored it and sat down talking to Ray to get to know him.

3rd Person's point of view

The Bladebreakers stood at the door of the dojo watching Thea and Ray. Hilary sighed smiling while Tyson gagged.

"Aw do think they'll get together," asked Hilary smiling again,

"Dunno, he seemed to like her," mentioned Max

"I don't think so," said Kai seriously

"Why not Kai?" asked Hilary

"Because he still has to train and a girlfriend can't get in the way, remember what happened with Mariah," he added

"Wow that's the most you've said in a week," cheered Tyson before Hilary hushed him. He went quiet as they eavesdropped.

"So how did you join up with Kai, Max, Tyson, Hilary and Kenny?" asked Thea.

"Well, I was the Chinese regional champ when I went into a competition Mr D told me about. I went to the semi finals and battled Tyson but after the second round it was tie and I retired from the last match and Tyson won by my leaving. He went on to beat Kai and become regional champ." He explained,

"But that still doesn't explain why you guys are together," she asked again

"Yeh I know I was getting there," he laughed, she blushed slightly and turned again to look out at the pond. "Mr D didn't tell us about his plan but he decided to form a team from all the semi finalists which were all of us. Kenny was the brains behind it and Hilary we met two years ago. That's how we formed," he finished "What about you?" he asked, Thea nodded and looked down. The Bladebreakers were looking foreword to this; they wanted to know why she never showed up on the records from the BBA bladers search. Thea was about to begin when Kenny came running in with news.

"Guys come over here," he called from the living room,

"What is it Chief," asked Tyson

"Well I asked Mr D about Thea and he gave me the special password for her files. Look here they are." He explained panting "Can you get them Dizzi?"

"Got it Chief!" cheered the bit beast.

_Name: Thea Manton_

_Age: 14_

_Bit beast: Vertigo, black dragon_

_Stats: _

_Att-_

_Def-_

_Bal-_

_Tournaments-N/A_

_Family: Michael and Lana Manton (Father and Mother), Dylan, Jake, Fred (missing/deceased) Manton (Brothers)_

_Bio: Father now deceased from crash. Mother bank manager. Brother teachers for BBA youngest brother missing or presumed dead. _

"Wow she has an almost perfect blade! Said Max,

"Yeh but its strange how it was blocked from people. Kai when you battled Thea how was it connected, what did you notice?" asked Kenny

"When she sang and the way she danced, her blade mimicked her, she had her Ipod in and her bit beast was able to hear it. The music changed and so did the movement. He said quietly walking out.

"Sour puss," muttered Tyson,

"I heard that Tyson!" he shouted from the door, little did they know Thea was standing right by the door.

"W-what are you doing?" she stuttered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Normal (Thea's) Point of View

I stood there staring at the people I had trusted. They were looking at my file. There was a big picture of me on the screen.

"It's not what's its like" said Hilary trying to calm me down. I screamed at her again and ran away. I ran out the door and grabbed my board. I skated out the door with the Bladebreakers shouting after me. I skated to the park. I sat down on the swing again and cried. For the first time in a long time I cried. I felt terrible. They probably wanted to know things now.

"They found your files, right?" said a mystery voice. I turned around and saw Miguel from Barthez Battalion.

"Oh God Miguel you scared me, yeh they did, how am I gonna hide it?" I asked desperately at the blonde. I had known Miguel when I was younger and we occasionally met up. I only recently realised he was in Japan at the moment but boy was I surprised. He was a trusted friend that I could count on, plus I liked his team.

"I Dunno, did they see anything about IT?" he asked sitting next to me,

"No I don't think so," I replied nervously fidgeting with my shirt hem. He put his hand over mine.

"Don't worry, Vertigo will help, none of what happened will be any trouble. Just remember to keep calm." He answered,

"Thea! Thea Where are you?" shouted a voice. It was Ray, Miguel stayed until Ray found me. He was panting and leaned over to breathe again.

"Hey Ray," said Miguel,

"Oh Hey Miguel, what are you doing here?" he asked,

"Miguel is a childhood friend, I knew him when I lived in Europe." I answered his question sharply, he looked at me worried.

"We were looking for you everywhere," he said sadly "But we couldn't find you,"

"I was here all the time; I needed time to……think…" I replied

"I know we want you to come back, we want to apologise," he explained, I looked into his eyes, they were pleading with me. I did sorta over react, didn't I? I suppose I could go back and find out what they were up to anyway, I thought. I nodded slowly and got up with Miguel. He was still holding my hand. I always considered him as a friend, he was two years above and the nicest guy I had ever met, not to mention the best blader. It was a usual thing to hold his hand. I had though had a crush on him in 4th grade. He was in 6th grade and into more of the older girls. Ray looked at our hands and looked away quickly.

"Come on," he said quietly, I nodded and Miguel stopped.

"I have to go, I told Claude I'd be back soon." He explained,

"Sure thing, bye Miguel, promises you'll come visit before you leave for Europe." I asked holding up my pinkie. "Pinkie Swears"

"Pinkie Swears," he said hooking his pinkie with mine. I smiled and walked off with Ray.

"Is he your boyfriend?" asked Ray suddenly as we were approaching the dojo. I looked at him shocked and he was staring at the ground. I just stopped.

"Why?" I asked

"No reason, you seemed close," he mumbled, just as I was about to retort Max ran out the dojo hugging you tightly then Tyson came screaming at Max.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BLOODY IDIOT! I WANT MY HAT!" he shouted at Max as Max cowered behind me. I stood there as Max beat off Tyson who was currently trying to get his hat.

"Stop guys!" I laughed, they soon settled down and Ray had walked off. I looked around and saw Kai leaning against the wall.

"Yo, Kai, where did Ray go?" I asked coldly as possible at the bluenette.

"Hn, inside, he stormed off," he replied not looking at me, I shrugged,

"Thanks," I replied, he nodded and the others were looking shocked.

"You actually got him to talk," screamed Tyson, I flinched slightly,

"Yeh, not that hard, it wasn't a stupid question," I answered then headed inside to look for Ray. After half an hour of looking I looked at my watch.

"Crap it already 1 o'clock." I said, I ran for the door and out. Once outside I saw everyone minus Ray practising. "Guys I have to go home, to see mum, I'll be back later!" I called boarding out the gate.

"Later!" they shouted, I waved and boarded home.

When I got inside, everything was quiet. I walked through the halls in search of mum.

"Mum I'm home!" I called,

"I'm in here!" she shouted back really angry sounding. I walked through to the living room and saw mum sitting there with another man.

"I'm sorry I was la-" I started but was silenced by a slap on the cheek. It stung and I involuntarily put my hand to my cheek. I didn't cry I would never let mum have the satisfaction of that. Mum was different now dad was gone and had turned to the worst.

"That is not an excuse. I want you to meet your new soon to be step father," she explained furiously,

"What!" I shouted, another slap, this time on the same cheek and tears did come.

"Don't talk to your mother like that," said the man. I glared at him and turned back to mother.

"Yes who is he?" I asked quietly

"This is Mr. Kuroyuri." She explained, I bowed trying to be respectful.

"Go change into girls clothes now for dinner, there are people coming round." Said Kuroyuri. I hesitantly nodded and went upstairs not daring to be hit again. I changed into some ugly dress thing mother had bought me years ago and went back downstairs. Sitting at the table was the bitchy girl from the other day and her parents. She was smiling sickly sweetly and I almost gagged. I sat down next to mother and waited.

"Good evening," I said and sat in silence. I figured out the bitchy girls name was Heather. Moan I could have gagged. Half way into dinner, after Heather was sucking up to mother and Mr. Kuroyuri my mother said something that made my blood boils.

"See Thea how come you can't be as good mannered as Heather here?" she asked irritated. I stood up and thumped my fists on the table.

"Because I'm bloody not her!" I screamed at mum, instantly there was a hand that slapped my cheek again. This time it was Mr. Kuroyuri.  
"Do not talk to your mother like that!" he shouted,

"You're not my father!" I screamed at him, I ran out the dining room and out the door barefooted. It was close to winter and cold and the stupid dress mum had bought was a summer dress. I ran through the gravel on the ground. My feet started bleeding slightly but I ignored it, the pain stinging my cheeks as tears ran down them. I ran to the only place I could think. Tyson's dojo. I arrived soon as it started to rain. When I arrived, the lights were off and the sound of sleeping was evident. I was about to knock when a voice scared me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"They're sleeping," said the voice

"Who's there?" I asked with my voice quivering. The person jumped down from the roof and into a crouch position.

"Thea what happened?" asked the person coming into view, it was Ray. He looked at me and opened the doors quickly and picking me up walked quietly through the training room to the kitchen. He put me on a chair and switched on the lights. He gasped and I knew it was bad.

"What happened?" he asked looking at me.

"I went home and I tried apologising for being late when she slapped me. She then told me I was getting a new step father. I had an outburst, when it was finally over I was sent to get changed and I saw it was that bitchy girl Heather was sitting there. I tried to be nice but everything went wrong and…..and I was told off." I explained tears threatening to come down. I sucked it up in a sniff and looked away wiping the non existent tears away.

"Is that why your cheeks are red and your feet are bleeding?" he asked softly, I nodded and winced as he brought my foot up to look at it. It wasn't until now that I saw the full damage extent. My souls were cut, grazed and bleeding; my toes were mangled from the gravel. There was a soft shuffling and in shuffled Kai and Max one looking bored and the other tired.

"What's all the racket? Oh Thea why are you he-?" he started but gasped when he saw me. Kai's open eyes widened visibly and for the first time he seemed taken aback.

"I'll explain later, you'd better wake everyone else up," said Ray, they nodded and set to work waking Tyson, Hilary and Kenny up. Ray moved me into the living room and Hilary came rushing in. I gave a weak smile and she looked upset.

"What happened?" she asked quietly, I looked at Ray and he nodded and explained the whole story to them. They were shocked but sympathised. Hilary set to work bandaging my feet while Kai made tea, Kenny rung Grampa Granger, Tyson and Max were trying to support you while Ray….he disappeared. After 10 long agonising, stinging minutes she was done. I sighed and wiped away the tears and Tyson and Max were trying to get the feeling in their arms and hands back. Kai came through with a tray of tea. Everyone sat in silence, one thing was on everyone's mind. 'Where was Ray?' I got bored and turned to Kai and patted the place next to me. He frowned then sat down drinking his tea.

"Where did Ray go?" I asked then just as I spoke in stumbled Ray all bruised. I stood to catch him but I fell forward, Kai caught me and Tyson caught Ray, Max rushed over and helped move Ray. He seemed out of it and dazed. I was whimpering slightly in pain.

"Sit still and don't get up," said Kai

"But Ray!" I called "Please at least give me a piggy back over to him," I asked sweetly and pleadingly he sighed heavily and picked me up. Going up the stairs in-tow of Max, Tyson, Kenny, Hilary and Ray. Life is screwed up. My best friends are dragging my friend up the stairs, Ray's unconscious and a cold hearted Russian is lifting me up the stairs while I'm temporarily disabled. I never felt so bad. It was already my third day knowing them and already they were in danger. I had hit an all time low.

Upstairs, Hilary was holding ice to Ray's head, Kenny was talking to someone, Max and Tyson were rushing around trying to get things ready. Kai walked in and they stopped doing everything. Kai put me down next to him. Ray looked peaceful apart from the dark purple bruises marking his face. A single tear came down my face and I wiped it away.

"It wasn't your fault," said Hilary,

"I know what happened," confessed Kai, my head whipped round to face him.

"What?" I snapped,

"He went back to your place," he said quietly,

"Why? He knows about my mother and that thing!" I screamed,

"Calm down Thea," said Max

"He went to go over to get some things, he told me before he left, and he wanted you to stay here. Obviously he didn't get the stuff," he answered, I looked at him. I was so disappointed in him. Why would he do something to get himself hurt? Now he's unconscious and bruised. I nodded and looked down.

"Come on guys lets leave them," said Hilary quietly, they nodded and Kai hesitantly left. Tyson complained about leaving while Max and Kenny dragged him out.

The Bladebreakers Point of View

"Hilary why did you drag us out, I wanted to watch," complained Tyson,

"Are you so stupid Tyson? Can't you see they like each other!" said Hilary, Tyson looked dumbstruck,

"Oh," he said finally getting it after 10 minutes. Everyone sighed and shook their heads.

"Guys I'm gonna go to sleep, its like 3Am." said Max yawning,

"Yeh me too," said Kenny. Everyone got ready for bed and got to sleep quickly, the thoughts of what Hilary said, reflecting in her words. Did they really like each other?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Normal Point of View

I sat watching Ray sleeping.

"Why were you so stupid as to go there? I know you wanted to help, but now you're just as bad as me plus you're going to have to go to school like that. I'm not sure your fan girls will be very happy," I said quietly grabbing his hand and squeezing it. "I know you wanted to help again, but still. Please don't go over again without me. I don't want anything to happen to my best friend. I know you can't hear me but just know that," I finished. I looked at him a little longer and started to sing quietly. Just as I was about to get up and leave and let go of his hand, he wouldn't let go. His hand stayed clamped around mine. I looked back and saw him smiling in his sleep. I sighed and lay down next to him. His arm moved around my waist lowly. I opened my eyes wide and stared at him. He started making that adorable noise again. I remembered what Hilary said._ He only makes that noise when he's deep sleeping or having a really good dream._ I wonder what he was dreaming about. I sighed and looked at him a little longer then closed my eyes. Finally welcoming the darkness.

When morning came quickly and I opened my eyes. I facing a peaceful, purple spot faced Ray. He was still sleeping and I sighed. I moved and tried to wriggle out but to no availability. I tired again and again. There was a light knock on the door and entered Hilary and Max. They stared at me. It must have been a funny sight. I was half out of bed. I was hanging in his arms. My legs were out of the bed and my arms, head and top half of my body was out of the bed as well. Max started laughing slightly and Hilary winked and they turned to go out.

"No! Wait! Help me!" I called quietly. They turned and saw me pleading. They walked over and just as I was about to be released Tyson came in screaming. Damn that loud boy, Kenny and Kai came in after to stop him but were too slow. Ray jolted upwards and yanked me with him; I was flung from the floor to lying across his lap.

"W-what?" he asked quickly

"Chill," said Max trying to stop him from having a heart attack,

"Tyson you idiot, they were sleeping!" shouted Hilary at him and hit him across his head. He whimpered and held his head.

"They?" asked Ray, obviously not realising I was there. I coughed and he looked down and saw me lying on his lap. He turned bright red and looked away.

"Yeh, that's what I thought," I teased. He paused a minute then turned to me seriously.

"Are you alright?" he asked seriously, I looked back at my feet and saw my left one slightly red.

"Yes, but what the hell were you doing going back!" I shouted at him, wriggling out of his lap and onto the floor.

"I didn't want-" he started, that was all I heard, I had crawled/ stumbled out the door and down the stairs. All my emotions from the night before were playing in my head. Anger. Guilt. Sadness. Anxiety. I was furious at him and yet couldn't be angry. I went outside with Vertigo clutched in my hand and went over to the pond. There were quiet footsteps behind me. I expected, Kai, Hilary possibly Max. No it was Tyson. I looked at him; he gave a weak smile and sat next to me. There was a long silence.

"You know he wanted to help you," he said throwing a rock in the pond.

"I know, but I was so angry, he could have been hurt." I replied quietly. He nodded.

"I've known Ray since the Bladebreakers formed, which was years ago. He's always wanted to help people. He went through a tough time. E left the White Tigers. Called a traitor by them. Then he met Salima, they were great friends but then Gideon got hold of her. He tried to help her, but she wasn't to be helped, she's now with Goki teaching beyblade. His oldest friend Mariah, who I still think was his girlfriend, they haven't talked in months but apparently she has a new boyfriend. They're still great friends even when it was a tough time." He explained, I listened slowly. The nodded in reply.

"I know, I just…..I dunno, I felt bad about him, I mean look at him, he looks horrible." I cried exasperatedly.

"You know what I think," he said smiling,

"Hm? What?" I asked,

"I think you have a thing for him an he for you," he said fgrinning, I turned bright red,

"Tyson you idiot I don't, I might think that about Hilary and you," I said grinning at him back, he also turned red,

"I dunno what you're talking about," he replied,

"Sure, I've seen the way you look t her," I said quietly, "It'll eat you inside if you don't admit it,"

"I know, but how can I tell her, she doesn't like me," he said quietly. I could tell that was a lie. Why would Hilary spend so much time and try to help him so much if she hated him.

"No she doesn't," I said trying to cheer him up.

"Yes she does, look I have to go train with dragoon, just try and forgive Ray, he means well," he said, I nodded and smiled.

"Well now I think I've seen everything, this is the other side I've seen of you Tyson, you should act like this more often," I answered, he smiled and got up. I was by myself once more but with the gaining of a friend. I soon heard another new pair of footsteps. The person shocked me by wrapping their arms around me.

"I'm sorry," he said, it was Ray behind me. I smiled and slowly nodded.

"I understand," I replied, I looked at him and saw he had put a bandage around his head instead of his yin yang head band. I smiled and absent mindedly touched the bandage. He smiled and took my hand. "Just promise me you won't go over there again," I replied,

"As long as you stay," he said, I nodded "Besides you can borrow Hilary's clothes." He added, I nodded and got up. My feet were still painful and he decided to help me. He picked me up bridal style. I giggled slightly. Man, had I changed in a matter of days, from being a tough tomboy, who wouldn't take crap from someone. To someone who would smile, giggle like a girly girl and someone who now I admit it a bigger crush on a guy. I was carried into the dojo and there was Max and Tyson sitting smiling. Hilary winked and even Kai managed a small smirk, Kenny was smiling so much it was scary.

"Hey Thea, tonight Grampa and Hero come back from America, you get to meet them," said Tyson

"That's so cool," I cheered "I'd love to meet your old man and bro," I added. They nodded and we sat down talking.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was around 8pm when a limo pulled up and out walked an old man, Mr D and a guy around 19 with blue hair like Tyson's. Tyson ran out and hugged his brother then Grampa. The others followed behind and Ray had to carry me over. I was never good at meeting the family.

"Yo, little dudes and dudette," said the old man,

"Hey Grampa," said Tyson smiling,

"How have things been Tyson?" asked his brother,

"Good, we made a new friend at school on Friday." Said Tyson

"Who? Does he blade?" asked Hero his brother,

"Actually she's a her, she's Thea Manton," he introduced pointing to me, I waved slightly and Hero walked over.

"Its nice to meet you, do you blade?" he asked

"Yeh, my bit beast is Vertigo." I answered,

"What happened to both of you?" asked Hero

"Well, you see it a long story…" I trailed off,

"I'll tell you later," said Ray, Grampa walked over to us next,

"Yo, my man who's this lil' dudette?" he asked

"I'm Thea," I replied,

"Grampa I hope you don't mind her staying with us for a bit," said Tyson

"Why what happened?" asked Hero,

"As Ray and Thea said, long story," replied Tyson, Hero nodded and we all went in for the rest of the night.

The next day, Hero offered to give us a ride to school. Kai although took a motorbike with Ray so it was just me, Hilary, Kenny, Max and Tyson. We had to stop by the pharmacist and buy a crutch. We had told Grampa and Hero about why I was there and they sympathised with me. I really felt bad. The bruises had gone down on Ray's face but he still wore the bandage under his yin yang band. When we got out of the car the yard outside was full of people already. Tyson was cheering about all the fan people, Hilary was with Kenny talking and Max was helping me through to the class room. I sighed heavily and he looked at me strangely.

"We can stop here," I said pointing to a tree next to the doors. He nodded and we sat down under the tree. We were joined by everyone else and eventually Ray and Kai arrived. Ray was running trying to avoid fan girls while Kai walked away not looking at them.

"Ray, Kai! Over here!" I shouted, Kai looked up and nodded slightly while Ray ran over quickly and hid up the tree. I managed to catch one of the fan girls screaming.

"Kai I can be your girlfriend!" one shouted

"Ray I want to marry you!" another said, I laughed slightly then there was a shadow over me. I looked up and saw Heather.

"Well look who it is, the mistake," she sneered, I stood up slowly to face her when she slapped me, I didn't flinch but stared straight after her.

"You know your father, Mr. Kuroyuri, they're getting married and your not invited," she sneered again "You were a mistake and your mother never loved you," I turned away from her and sighed she was right.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" she screamed, I had tears down my face as I realised all the times my mother tried to act like I she didn't hate me. I turned and punched her in the face. It would leave a mark.

"You bitch! Yes I know my mother hates me, and yes I know mother's getting married again to the man that hit me! You want to know why my fathers dead. Because I was in the car with him, that person Kuroyuri was the person who crashed into us. My father covered me from it and in the end died! You know how that feels you selfish bitch!" I screamed at her, "The last thing I remember him saying was 'Be good kiddo' not I love you or any of that junk! So be happy you lying, little cow! "I finished and turned and ran off, Ray jumped from the tree and glared at Heather and followed me. I ran down the corridors of the school to the music wing. I went into the band room and sat down by the stand. I stared at the guitars for a few minutes before Ray and Kai joined me.

"Thea, are you in here?" asked Kai quietly trying not to destroy his rep.

"Yeh, over here by the guitars," I replied, Ray walked over and hugged me tightly and buried his head in my neck softly. Kai sat down holding his guitar and started strumming some chords. I remembered them instantly. It was the first song I had ever sung at school. I hummed it quietly and started singing it. Ray hummed to it and we quietly sung it. Hilary, Tyson, Max and Kenny came in and saw us sitting on the floor. We finished our song and looked up.

"Sorry guys, we came to say Thea its class now," said Hilary,

"Come on I'll help you," said Max again,

"You know Max you'd make a really good helper for like the mentally disabled." I replied

"Just because I'm adorable, you know you want me," he chuckled,

"Yeh Max your hyperness is so sexy," I answered, he leaned down with Tyson and helped me up. We said good bye and headed off to our first class which was literature.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

September soon changed to October and onto November. My feet healed but the doctors did mention something that if I walk for too long or run or do whatever too much on my feet, I'll find it hurts to walk and it'll effect both my legs, so I shouldn't do to much running or other sports for too long. They told us or more Hero that if I was to collapse he had to inject something into my legs. I shiver even now at the thought of injections. Things never changed except the area with my mum. She did marry Mr. J Kuroyuri; I never attended it even though I had an invite. Heather kept rubbing it in my face that she was a bridesmaid but I didn't care. Mum had also tried to contact me but every time Grampa Granger or Hero would lie and tell her I had left home. She never checked school because it was half an hour away from home, so I was in luck with getting away. The Bladebreakers entered one tournament and once again won it. I can still remember Kai's finishing speech.

_'What a surprise I won,'_

I met most of the teams. I met the White Tigers, Blitzkrieg boys, F Dynasty, Team Phykick, Saint Shields and the old members of BEGA. It was fun but even though I did blade I felt slightly different from all of them. I mean you have them all knowing each other from years ago and growing up together to battling each other in the major World Championships. Mariah who I found out to be the nicest person I had met had told me it was okay and many people were new to it. We were all sitting in the Dojo after school on a Friday evening. That day it was announced that the school was holding a dance on the 21st of December for anyone still in Beycity then.

"It was great seeing everyone again," said Max lying on the couch across me and Ray.

"Yeh nice Max," I said after smelling his sock that was in my face.

"You love it really," he smiled. Just after the phone rang and Hilary answered.

"Hey Mr Dickenson, yep I'll just get her," she said to the phone "Thea it's yours!" she called; I nodded and rolled Max off and got up to the phone.

"Hi Mr D, what's up?" I asked

"Oh I'm so glad I could get hold of you, now on New Years Eve there's a new thing to help get more new beybladers, it's a masked ball or dance. I was wondering if you could be one of the performers for the evening?" he asked, I was a little shocked, how did he know I sung. Okay maybe it could have been the time he caught me beyblading using my special way but that was a mistake. I mean he was never supposed to see, it wasn't as if I was the one to let him in, it was Tyson's fault.

"Oh, erm….yeh I will, okay, yes I will," I replied carefully, everyone in the dojo was staring at me.

"Brilliant, would you also tell the Bladebreakers," he said cheerily,

"Sure, I have to go now," I replied,

"Okay, goodbye," he finished; I hung up after and went to sit down.

"There is a masked ball on New Years Eve, for all bladers," I announced I was greeted by shouted and cheers. "But I'm not going, I have to erm…..I have a erm…..singing audition in Tokyo that day," I replied

"But why?" asked Ray looking a little upset,

"I'm sorry Ray but I could go somewhere and I'm here for Christmas and the other dance," I answered

"Fine, but will you go with me to the dance?" he asked, I could see Max, Tyson, Kenny all smiling, Hilary giggling and Kai smirking, they could obviously see I was shocked.

"S-sure," I replied, he smiled and stood up and hugged me. I almost melted in his arms. Almost but not quite.

"Come on Thea lets go late night shopping, the mall'll be virtually empty," said Hilary smiling and grabbing my hand.

"Okay, okay!" I shouted after her being dragged away. We managed to get Hero to drive us there and we said we would get the bus back. When we arrived, Hilary was right there was virtually no one there. We walked in and went; well more or less Hilary dragged me into the dress shop. To my surprise we saw the rest of the girls from the other teams in there.

"Hey guys!" waved Hilary

"Hey!" they replied,

"Are you here for the New Years Dance?" asked Emily

"Yeh and also the Christmas Dance at our school," replied Hilary "Although Thea just needs one for the Dance, she's not going to the New Years thing,"

"Sh!" I said quickly,

"Why?" asked Mariah curious. God are Neko's always nosy, didn't they ever hear the thing _'Curiosity didn't kill the cat but got it severely hurt' no_ didn't think so.

"Well, promise you won't tell why," I asked,

"Yeh," said Mariah

"Pinkie swears?" I asked sticking my pinkie out,

"Pinkie Swears," they replied hooking my pinkie.

"Okay, I am going but I was asked to sing that night and I want it to be surprise," I replied, they all started screaming excitedly.

"We need to pick you a dress," said Matilda cheering still. I never understood why Miguel liked her but then it dawned on me why. She wasn't like everyone else, she was always happy unless for an obvious reason.

"Yeh," I replied. They shoved me into the changing room quickly and started throwing dresses over the top. The first I tried on was all black corset of almost tissue type material with tissue type material from the waist down. I felt like a walking ghost. I walked out and half the people cheered and the other booed. I walked back in and each time I came out they did the same reaction. I had already tried on a dress from almost every colour on the colour scale.

"Guys enough!" I shouted, they were quiet, "Good I choosy now!"

"Fine," they huffed. I walked off and left them to go look for their own dresses. I eventually found to at the back. The first was a deep red colour that was strapless. It had an embroidered bodice and went to below my knees. The second one I chose was a black strapped and shouldered one that had no back but had one strap horizontally across the back. I changed into them and went out.

"That looks so nice!" cheered Julia; I blushed and went to change again. Once we finished buying them we went back to the Dojo and found all the guys on the floor sleeping.

"Oh my god they are asleep already?" said Hilary, I nodded and proceeded to drag them over to their beds. Hilary joined and helped me drag Kai over to his bed, because he was the biggest. Man, you'd think for a guy who trains and looks thin would weigh like nothing. After I sighed and sat on the sofa and fell asleep with Hilary talking to someone. The next morning I woke up slowly and found everyone else awake and me left by myself. That's a little depressing but I cheered up when Hero walked in.

"Morning Hero!" I said smiling.

"Morning, Thea, everyone's outside training." He replied,

"Thanks," I said getting up and walking through the kitchen. He was right; on the porch outside were Kenny and Hilary sitting. They seemed to be talking about something then Ray joined them and got angry. I watched carefully as Kai tried to calm him down. Then I heard something that changed how I view the situation.

"Well then where else is she going to live?" shouted Ray. He turned to storm out when he saw me. I was close to tears. Was I really just freeloading on them? Surely not, I mean yeh I was staying there but it wasn't my fault.

"Thea, wait!" he shouted as I ran out the door and through the garden, showing them I heard almost every word they had said. I ran to the river bank and sat down next to the water. It was so carefree that I wished I was the water or that at that moment it would swallow me up and take me from this miserable world. I started singing quietly and launched Vertigo.

"Come on out little man," I said, Vertigo came out slowly and was looking as equally depressed and upset "It'll be fine, I'm sure we'll find somewhere to stay for a bit, if not I'm sure I can ask Mr. D to contact Jake," I added, my bit beast seemed to brighten up. I started to sing and low sad song which caused Vertigo to started moving.

"Hey Thea!" said someone behind me, I turned and saw the White Tigers.

"Oh hey guys," I replied wiping the tears from my eyes "What's up?"

"Nothing much just wandering around are you alright?" asked Lee,

"Yeh, I'm f-" I started

"Thea!" shouted someone else, the person ran over and saw me sitting down, and it was Ray.

"What is it Ray!" I shouted at him, still upset, "I left to find somewhere else to stay,"

"No, we didn't mean it like that!" he replied "We have a present for you but it has to wait till tomorrow!" he added

"What, then you kick me out, look here I've left, so you don't need to trouble yourself," I hissed at him and grabbed Vertigo and went to leave.

"What's going on?" asked Lee

"Nothing," said Ray

"Everything," I replied at the same time, "I just over heard something and feel like I'm intruding on something. More like I'm not wanted," I shouted at them, and turned to go away. I started sprinting away from them and into the town. Ray started after me and was sprinting after me. I ran through markets, ally's and even hid but he managed to stay with me. I then went into the forest and through the trees. I stopped in a clearing and sat down.

"Finally," I sighed, he wasn't behind me anymore, or as far as I could see.

"Not so fast," he said jumping out a tree in front of me. I screamed and backed up. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to him.

"You're not going anywhere," he whispered,

"Why? You going to make me stay?" I said being stubborn,

"Maybe," he replied then pulled me into a hug. I stood there then hugged back and started crying into his shirt. I didn't care if I looked horrible or if I soaked his shirt, I just want to stay there crying, crying because my life was miserable, because everyday I spend in sadness, because my friends helped me and because I was broken inside.

Ray's Point of View

I eventually managed to catch her. She was one of the fastest runners I have ever had to chase. She stood in a clearing.

"Finally," she sighed

"Not so fast," I said jumping down from the tree I hid in. She screamed and backed up but I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me "You're not going anywhere," I whispered

"Why? You going to make me stay?" she asked being stubborn again,

"Maybe," I replied and pulled her into a hug. To my surprise she started crying. I just wanted her to stay there, not caring if she cried into me or not. She hugged back and stayed like that. I slowly pulled her to sit down on the ground; she followed and sat down leaning on me. Eventually the sobs stopped and she fell asleep. Why does crying always make girls fall asleep? It always happens. I sighed and picked her up quietly and started walking home. She just had to wait till tomorrow until her surprise. I walked through the Dojo gates and saw everyone sitting on the floor thinking.

"I found her," I said sitting down next to Kai and Max quietly, careful not to wake the precious girl I was carrying. Max smiled and Kai nodded.

"That's great, I feel so bad," said Kenny,

"She only has to wait until tomorrow, and then she'll never be sad again," said Tyson happily,

"Yeh I know," said Kenny

"Training," said Kai getting up,

"But Kai!" whined Tyson "We always train, how about a nice lovely ho-" started Tyson

"NOW!" shouted Kai, we all sighed and got up from the floor. I was having a mental battle on whether to leave her inside or be there when she woke up. I chose to wait with her and bring her outside with me. I carried her outside and sat her down next to Hilary and Kenny while she slept. I couldn't wait to see her reaction from the big surprise. Tomorrow one of her older twin brothers, I think its Jake, is coming its going to be fun. Mr D gave both brothers a promotion and are moving to Beycity but only one can come to set everything up, they decided Jake. It was going to great, Hero was the one to set this up, and he knew them from university before graduating. It was perfect.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Normal Point of View

I blink and looked around the dark room. I must have slept the whole day and most of the night because I checked my watch and it was 3am. I sat up slowly and looked around. Everyone was asleep. Max was snuggled under his blanket, Kenny was snoring, Hilary in the far corner was sleeping normally, Kai was looked like someone in a hospital TV programme, and Tyson sounded like a fog horn and was splayed across the floor. I checked and counted. One person was missing then I realised there was a weight around my waist. I looked down and saw an arm, connected to a body and the body was Ray's. I remember the first time this had happened. I was almost locked in a death grip by him. It was quite embarrassing and for some reason whenever I fell asleep before everyone else I would always wake up in Ray's bed. It was annoying at first but now I had grown used to it. I sighed again and made no attempt to move. I had learnt from tons of experience that Ray, WILL NOT let go of you once he's sleeping. I rolled over and stared at him.

"Go to sleep," he mumbled

"I've slept the whole day," I replied, he almost groaned and hugged me tighter, "Gah! Don't kill me," I whispered at him, he laughed a bit and snuggled closer.

"I won't," he answered to me,

"Good, now you can sleep and I'll just do something," I said defiantly,

"Sing for me," he asked

"What?" I asked

"Sing something," he asked again

"Okay, here we go," I replied finally getting it. I softly started to sing 'Hide and Seek' for him. He started to relax slowly and his breathing slow as well. Soon I realised he was asleep. I finished and lay next to him. He was making the adorable noise again. I hugged him and fell asleep in the arms of someone I had grown to love.

In the morning the sun was blinding and I looked around. Everyone was up except me and Ray. I rolled to face him and leaned in near his neck and started to blow softly. He shivered slightly and stirred. I did it again and was greeted by a nuzzling in my neck. I looked down and saw him awake.

"Morning," I said

"If only I could wake up to that every morning," he said smiling

"Yeh right, Romeo," I replied laughing, he nodded and sat up, "We should get up, the others'll be training,"

"Yeh, come on," I said pulling him up. I went off and changed then went into the garden. Ray was already training when I came through.

"Hey guys can I train?" I asked sitting next to Kenny,

"Yeh, you can battle Ray," said Kenny, I nodded and walked over to him.

"Hey, I'm supposed to battle you," I said,

"Sure, come on," he replied, we walked over to the beydish and got ready.

"3-2-1 LET IT RIP!" shouted Max. I launched Vertigo and plugged in my Ipod. I flicked on the song; somebody's watching me, by Beatfreaks. Ray was shouting something but all I could see was his mouth moving. I started humming to it and Vertigo went faster and faster.

With the Bladebreakers Watching

"Here she goes, in for the kill," said Kenny typing away "Are you getting this Dizzy?"

"Yep chief," replied the bit beast. Thea started dancing and humming louder.

"She really is good, you know that," said Hilary

"Yeh, apparently her dad taught her and how to control her bit beast," said Max

"Yeh, but lets just watch," replied Hilary. They sat and watched as Vertigo started getting faster and faster. He was circling Driger and was looking dangerous.

Ray's Point of View

I can't believe she has me cornered. There's no way out of this!

"Driger Rogue Tiger Claw!" I shouted. Driger went on the attack and started attacking savagely at Vertigo but every time, he dodged it. I started to watch Thea and saw that every time she moved her blade did the same. Weird. How could she know my attacks from a bit of music? Think Ray. Think! I'm going clockwise, if I can turn the other way and disturb the flow of it then, I should find and opening and since she can't hear me then I can say it verbally.

"Driger, anti-clockwise!" I shouted, Driger went the other way and started attacking. Thea must have known because she opened her eyes and saw her blade get attacked savagely. She seemed to think a minute and then stop moving.

"Vertigo! Kuro Night!" she shouted, Vertigo stopped moving around the dish and waited for Driger to attack. Just as Driger was about to hit, he tilted and Driger rocketed over to the side of the dish but was stopped as Vertigo appeared and knocked Driger back into the dish and this carried on for a few hits until eventually was knocked out of the dish. I was powerless against it. I tried forcing him to keep attacking but I couldn't see the dish, somehow I knew it was connected to Thea's attacked. I looked up as I caught Driger and saw Thea sitting on the ground grinning. 5-4-3-2-1.

"I knew Dad's dancing would be good for at least one of us," said a deep voice,


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Normal Point of View

"I knew Dad's dancing would be good for at least one of us," said a voice behind me. I turned and saw Jake standing next to Hero by the door. I didn't know what to say. Was that what Ray meant by, wait until tomorrow for your surprise. I stood up and ran over to him and hugged him tightly causing him to fall over. "Hey Kiddo," he said,

"I'm not that little," I shouted while crying. Ray helped me off and smiled.

"Did you like your surprise?" he asked

"Yes, thankyou Ray," I said hugging him

"It wasn't me, Hero knew Jake and Dylan from uni," he replied, I ripped myself away from him and ran over to hug Hero.

"Thank you Hero," I said

"It's okay Thea, glad to help," he replied,

"Hey where's my hug?" said another voice, I turned and saw Dylan standing there,

"DYLAN!" I cried and ran over to hug him. They both had brown hair like dad and mum's blue eyes to go with it, they were identical but you could tell the difference by Jake had a scar on his forehead where Dylan threw a fork at him and Dylan always wore a necklace given to him by his best friend in Africa. I was so happy, but wait do they know about mum about that freak living with her and….that I live here.

"Its great to see you guys," I said quietly

"Its great to be back, lets get him," said Jake,

"That's the thing, there's something I need to tell you," I said,

"Yeh," asked Dylan

"I live here now," I answered

"What? Why?" asked Jake

"3 months ago me and mum had a big fight, she's married another guy and when I first met him she….hit me an d then when I tried to fight back he hit me, I ran away and I've been living with the Bladebreakers but I've over stayed and now….I don't have anywhere," I cried then turned and walked away, silent tears coming down my face, "You can go see Mr and Mrs Kuroyuri, because they aren't my family anymore," I called and carried on walking. I could tell Dylan and Jake were shocked that no one told them.

Ray's Point of View

I watched her retreating figure and was once again saddened.

"How come they never told us?" mumbled Dylan,

"I'll go check on her," said Jake, but just as he was walking away Kai grabbed his arm.

"Leave her, we'll go check on her," he said coldly

"But we're her brothers," said Dylan

"Who she hasn't seen for over 3 years so chill," said Max calming them down. I nodded and walked off with Kai to see where she went.

With the Bladebreakers

"Don't worry about Kai and Ray doing anything," said Hilary trying to calm the two guys,

"We should be worried," said Jake

"Yeh we know the whole big brother thing but she trusted Kai as another brother and Ray as I'm sure most of us have seen, a boyfriend," said Kenny,

"What do you mean boyfriend," shouted Dylan, Kenny yelped and jumped behind Hero.

"Don't worry guys, they aren't official but lets just say, Ray cares deeply for your sister and usually goes out so far for her," explained Hero, the two brothers sighed and looked down.

"I suppose, after we left and dad gone, mum wasn't the same. I knew we shouldn't have left Thea with her," said Dylan,

"Come on lets go have some food," said Max

"FOOD!" shouted Tyson running into the kitchen

"TYSON!" shouted Hilary running after him "Get back here!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Normal Point View

I stopped walking after a while and sat down in the park. I noticed someone talking to something.

"Come on Inala!" shouted someone, I recognised the voice of Maddy; I got up and walked around until I found her blading in a dish.

"Hey Maddy," I called

"Hey Thea," she replied catching her blade. She had improved so much since I first met her. She now owned a bit beast, had improved and sometimes would blade like me. I always came to teach her on a Thursday afternoon after school for the past few months. Her mum and dad were the nicest people I had met ever. It made me kinda made me feel a bit jealous. "What's up?" she asked

"Oh nothing much, how about I teach you a new attack?" I offered

"But you don't teach me today its Sunday," she replied

"I know but I'm bored," I answered

"Sure," she said, I nodded and positioned myself next to her.

"Now I know Inala is a phoenix but this can come in handy," I said "It's called Dancing Twister; you have to move with your beyblade." I explained,

"Okay but how," she asked

"Well I usually sing or hum to a song, a really upbeat one," I explained, she nodded and watched "Here look," I started humming Drop the Pressure by Mylo and started dancing while launching Vertigo, he started moving with me and soon we created a Dancing Twister.

"That's awesome," she cheered,

"Yeh but you have to practise hard, here try with this song," I said giving her my Ipod on MyMyMy by Armand Van Helden. She started dancing and pretty soon Inala was doing the same.

"You're doing great!" I cheered

"Thanks!" she replied.

"Thea, you need to come home," said a voice,

"Erm….Hi Kai!" I said smiling, he glared at me and I could feel Maddy cower behind me. "Don't worry Maddy; he's only a crazy, cold psychopathic Russian who's my friend,"

"And me, what am I?" said another voice

"Oh hey Ray," I waved,

"Who's your little friend," asked Ray

"Hey I'm not little!" shouted Maddy coming out from behind me bravely. Ray laughed softly at her and bent down to her height.

"So, who are you then if your not little," he asked

"I'm Maddy and Thea's my teacher!" she cheered

"Teacher? That's where you went on Thursday's after school to escape Miss Y at the beginning." Said Kai

"Yeh and now I'm teaching Maddy so shut up, I'm not going!" I shouted, I grabbed Maddy and ran, it was a good thing I always kept my board strapped to my back. I grabbed it and started skating, Maddy was used to me carrying her on my back as I skate boarded. She leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"If they're your friends then why are you running away," she asked quietly,

"Three months ago my mother married another guy, I ran away and am or was living with the Bladebreakers but now my brothers are back and I had to explain the story. They're probably going to make me come home." I explained,

"Oh, I didn't know," she apologised

"It's okay, I never like my mum, now hold on tight!" I called as I jumped and grinded the rail and off by the beach. We stopped after a while downstream from the others and let Maddy off and fell to the ground panting. I tried getting up but I was so tired.

"Come on Thea lets go!" said Maddy kneeling down.

"You know I wish I could but I have no energy and remember what I told you about what the doctors said, I can't get up." I explained

"But its getting dark and I can't go home and leave you here either," she cried,

"I'm fine, look get me onto my feet and I'll just ignore the pain. I'll take you home okay?" I asked, she nodded slowly and helped me up. This was the first time I felt the real pain of it. I yelped slightly and Maddy went skitz checking if I was fine.

"Dude I'm fine, just those bloody doctors lied about the pain," I said giving a small grin.

"Okay, let's go," she said, I nodded and strapped my board to my back again and took her and hand and started walking back to her house. It was getting cold and she started shivering. I bent over and she looked at me oddly.

"Get on my back under my coat and I'll carry you," I explained, she nodded and climbed under my coat and sat there. I looked a little weird with a massive hump on my back and walked extremely slowly down the street. Just as we turned down the road past the Dojo I felt tired and my legs gave way. I fell forwards and pushed my hands out to stop myself. Maddy shouted as I hit the ground.

"Thea, are you okay?" she asked worry stricken across her face.

"Go to the house with the gates and wall around it, ask for a guy called Hero and tell him I'm here," I explained, she nodded and ran to the house. 5 minutes later she ran out with Hero carrying a box trailed by Grampa Granger, my brothers and all the Bladebreakers.

"What's happening to her!" demanded Jake

"Later, I'll explain later," said Hero

"No tell us now!" shouted Dylan,

"Guys she's fine but I need to give her something if you want her to still walk," he shouted back at them, people had started to gather around us and I was getting slightly weirded out with it. Hero opened the box and pulled out two syringes and injected both my legs above the knee. I winced and sighed after. He put it away and Ray came and picked me up.

"Someone needs to take Maddy home, I need to go and take her home," I insisted,

"No right now you need to get some rest, Hilary can take her back," he explained

"But!" I started

"No buts!"

"Fine, Maddy I'm really sorry," I apologised,

"We'll take her," said Hilary grabbing Tyson's wrist and dragging him with her as she took Maddy back to her home. They took me inside and sat me down on the couch next to Ray.

"You know you shouldn't go out without the jabs," sad Hero seriously,

"Ooooo sorry Mr Doctor Hero," I said sarcastically,

"No, I'm serious, you could have been hurt more then now, and having that little girl with you, on your back! Thea, you have to take this seriously!" shouted Hero at me, I turned away from him and looked down

"I know Hero, I'm sorry, I'll carry it with me next time," I said quietly,

"Sorry to intrude but will some one mind telling us what happened?" asked Dylan, I looked up and him and sighed.

"When I ran away from mum and that thing she calls a husband, I was wearing a summer dress. Don't laugh mum made me, I didn't both with shoes and I ran outside on the street with no shoes on. When Ray helped me, my feet were almost, pretty much mangled. We didn't go to the doctors immediately, in fact almost 5 days after the incident. The doctors told me I was foolish and that if I had come earlier I could go back to living a normal life." I explained, Dylan and Jake seemed visibly shocked I nodded at them "I'm not aloud to do anything to much running, skate boarding etc; you get the point, things using my feet too much. They gave Hero injections for me to have if I did over do it. That's what those things were. And before you say anything, Hero was the oldest there and I doubt Grampa G would be able to do it every time I collapse. So there the whole story, happy?" I asked, they nodded and I sighed and got off of the couch. I stumbled a bit and Ray caught me.

"You'll be the death of me," he said laughing,

"But you always there to catch me when I fall," I replied smiling, he nodded and put my arm over his head and on his shoulders and an arm around my waist to support me.

"I'll see you, were going to band practise," I called as Ray and Kai helped drag me out to Kai and Ray's motor bikes.

With The Bladebreakers

"See I told you they were close," said Hero smirking at the brother's watch their sister being lead out by two boys.

"Yeh, but you know we feel so bad, worse then you could ever feel Hero," said Jake

"I should imagine you do," said Tyson walking in with Hilary "Where did they go?" he added

"Band practise for the Christmas Dance," explained Kenny

"Sure, last time they said that they went to the mall for a big splash out on clothes for Thea, I don't understand why Kai will. Do things for Thea but not us," said Hilary

"Kai is more closed with his emotions; he won't tell someone how he feels so you have to guess. I suppose Thea's just good at guessing with him. He treats her like a sister and her a brother. He grew up with no family except Voltaire and has always protected the people e trusts and is his friends. He has done this many times for you Tyson, he will protect Thea with everything, its not the kind of love Ray has for her but the love Dylan and Jake have for their sister," explained Hero

"Oh I get it now, he considers her a sister and Ray just loves her to bits," said Hilary giggling

"Yeh sorta like that," said Hero. They nodded and sat down and just talked about everything. Max and Tyson went off to practise, Hilary was helping Kenny and Dizzi fill in missing data for other teams and find out about Dylan and Jake while Hero and the two brothers went off to talk and be idiots like in university.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Normal Point of View

With the Christmas dance approaching and Christmas coming as well everything was getting hectic. Dylan and Jake bought a four bedroom apartment not far from the dojo and school for us to live in. I live there but spend the weekends in the dojo. I still beyblade and sing but not as much. I dunno why but I never really feel the urge to now. I probably will sooner or later but I don't have a team. According to most of the BBA staff next January there is a new tournament for all teams of any level. I want to enter; maybe Dylan and Jake will join in our team again. We used to have a team when we were younger called the 'Rogue Dragons'. They were originally a duo team with Shiro and Kuro being Dylan and Jake but I was a spare that went to the contests but only sat in the crowds. I used to think it was kinda unfair but I grew used to it. When Dad died and then when they went to uni the group split and left for different ways. We used to blade in hoods black and white but I wore the red one. Aka. It was fun at the time but all good things have to end. We went out to the mall last week because Christmas is in four days time, which means the day of the dance.

"Thea hurry up in the toilet!" shouted Mariah from the hall, I sighed and looked once again in the mirror. I was in the black dress with my now longer hair in a small loose bun. Mariah had insisted on putting make up on me. I sighed again and walked out of the bathroom. All the girls were waiting outside on the landing of the dojo and squealed when they saw me. I backed off slightly and just stared at them. They were all stunning and looked a lot prettier then me even if they weren't wearing dresses or even going to the dance, they were still beautiful. Surely Ray wouldn't have wanted to go with me once he saw all them. He'd probably be 'Your not worth it'. I nodded and smiled at them

"Okay picture time," said Emily setting up the camera and pressing it. It flashed two times then finally took it. I was standing on the end next to Hilary and Mariah while the other girls tried to look at the picture I tried to run but unfortunately Julia caught me and dragged me back.

"But, I don't want to go out there!" I cried "It's embarrassing to be in a dress!" I added

"You have to Ray's waiting," teased Salima

"God, I hate you guys," I mumbled

"You love us really," said Mariam. I nodded and slowly we walked down the hall and through the main doors leading to the garden. I walked through holding Hilary's arm.

Ray's Point of View

The first couple of girls came out and I started getting nervous. What happened if she didn't like me like I love her? I kept running it over in my head until I saw her. Everything in my head flat lined when I saw her walk through the door. He was grasping Hilary's arm and looked dead nervous. My jaw dropped at the sight of her, she looked beautiful. She was blushing and walked over to me slowly.

"Hey," she said smiling,

"H-hi, y-you l-look n-nice," I stuttered. Man, what are you doing Ray? This isn't you, you never stutter!

"You too Ray," she replied smiling. I nodded and held out my arm

"Should we go?" asked Max smiling, we all nodded and all the girls waved us off. I saw Thea make a begging sign but Mariah just winked.

Normal Point of View

When we arrived at the dance, music was already blaring out the front of the gym. I walked in with Ray and we were immediately dragged off to a photo stand.

"Smile! Its going in the year book!" cheered a snobby, rich girl behind the camera. Me and Ray smiled nervously and sprinted away as soon as the picture was taken.

"That was embarrassing, it should be illegal to assault people like that," I huffed smiling. We stared at each other then burst out laughing. We were soon joined by the others and stopped laughing although I did see Tyson and Max giving suspicious looks at us. I smirked and watched the band play for a bit and occasionally dance.

"Guys we're up next, come on!" said David walking over casually,

"Sure, come on Kai, I'll be back in about half an hour, so watch us," said Ray hugging me quickly and running off after David, followed closely by Kai.

"Hey where are they going?" asked Kenny sneaking up behind me. I jumped so high and turned to look at the little brunette.

"Oh God, its you Kenny, yeh they went to perform, this is going to be good," I replied smiling,

"Looking forward to watching Ray?" asked a sly voice behind me, I whirled round and saw Hilary smirking, I gasped and felt the heat rising in my face.

"No, he just a friend and I've never seen them play live before!" I retaliated, she just nodded knowingly.

"Ahem!" called a voice, I looked up and saw Mr. Chiaki by the mic "I would like to welcome to the stage a group of young men which they also asked me to mention, they found a name for their band, Vertigo." He called out to everyone, looking bored as hell, I was shocked and smiled when I remembered Kai and Ray telling me they named it after my bit beast. I clapped and shouted along with the rest of the crowd. The curtains opened and I saw all the guys on stage. Kai stood in front of the mic with David and Ray behind on guitars and Mike on the drums.

"This first song is dedicated to all the people with a hate love relationship. All you heartbreakers!" called Ray across the mic system. All the girls were in the front of the stage screaming absurd things at them like 'Kai marry me!' or ' I love you Mike!' then I heard something that pissed me off 'Baby! I Love you Ray! I want your kids!' I turned and saw it from somewhere in the crowd and was about to run savagely at the group of girls when Max grabbed my arm.

"Leave it Thea," he said seriously, I sighed and nodded "Besides Ray only likes you!" he replied cheerily, I turned bright red again and turned away.

"Damn boy, they're all trying to make my head explode." I muttered angrily. I was shook from my grumpy stage when they started to play.

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me

I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

They finished with the ending chord and the gym burst with cheers. I smiled inwardly at this and watched again. They started playing Fallout Boy, Panic at the disco, Linkin Park then they turned around and played slower songs for everyone. I stayed by our table cheering and smiling, but inside I wanted Ray next to me, to dance with me and hold me. Sighing again I stood up and started walking away to the doors. The night was a totally blow out. But then something sparked my attention.

"We would like to ask someone on stage to sing with us. She's a little shy so you have to cheer with us! Thea!" called David smiling, He started clapping with Mike and Ray and Kai joined in with strumming his guitar a bit. The rest of the gym cheered and pulled me to the stage. I always had stage fright and never wanted to sing in front of large crowds. Someone lifted my tiny body onto the stage and I glared at Ray and David.

"What the hell is this?" I whispered furiously.

"You were leaving and I know the crowds wanted to hear you sing, am I right!" cried David across the mic,

"YEH!" they screamed back, I looked around and then saw Heather and her cronies glaring at me. They looked as if they would send Hell Fire at me. I shivered and turned back to Kai. He nodded his head solemnly and moved back behind me.

"Fine!" I said back to them, they smirked and Ray nodded

"What song?" he asked me, I thought for a second. A good song I can sing, not a particularly slow one but also not the fastest upbeat one. I guess 'Can't stop the rain' is out of the question. I could try Say 'Hide and Seek'.

"Do you know say Hide and Seek?" I asked them, Ray thought for a minute and nodded.

"Yeh, 3-2-1," he said, they started playing and I started singing after them.

_Where are we?  
What the hell is going on?  
the dust has only just begun to form  
crop circles in the carpet  
sinking, feeling_

spin me 'round again  
and rub my eyes,  
this can't be happening  
when busy streets a mess with people  
would stop to hold their heads heavy

hide and seek  
trains and sewing machines  
all those years  
they were here first

oily marks appear on walls  
where pleasure moments hung before the take over,  
the sweeping insensitivity of this still life

hide and seek  
trains and sewing machines (you won't catch me around here)  
blood and tears  
they were here first

hmmm what'dcha say,  
hmmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
hmmm what'dcha say,   
hmmm that's all for the best?  
Of course it is  
hmmm what'dcha say?  
Hmmm that it's just what we need  
you decided this  
hmmm what'dcha say?  
Hmmm what did she say?

ransom notes keep falling out your mouth  
midsweet talk, newspaper word cut outs  
speak no feeling  
no, I don't believe you  
you don't care a bit,  
you don't care a bit

(hide and seek)  
ransom notes keep falling out your mouth  
midsweet talk, newspaper word cut outs

(hide and seek)  
speak no feeling  
no, I don't believe you  
you don't care a bit,  
you don't care a bit

(hide and seek)  
oh no, you don't care a bit  
oh no, you don't care a bit

(hide and seek)  
oh no, you don't care a bit  
you don't care a bit  
you don't care a bit

I stopped singing and bowed slightly after while the crowd cheered.

"We're over now anyway," said Ray next to me, "Thank you everybody!" h cheered, the crowd screamed and a few people helped me off the stage. I walked over to the drinks stand with people congratulating me on how well I had done. I smiled and thanked them and got a drink.

"Who do you think you are? We warned you about going near our guys," said a shrill voice behind me. I turned and saw Heather and her cronies. There were about 6 of them, all in matching pink dresses to their feet, pink corsages, and lots of frills. I shivered inwardly, too much pink.

"If I believe correctly, they don't have you name on them?" I replied coldly "And they hate you," I added glaring at them. Heather came up and slapped me across the face. I stood there and just got so angry. First mother, then that idiot, Kuroyuri and now this cow, this thing hit me. I turned and punched her in the stomach. She screamed and her date stood up next to her, busy checking her then he turned to me.

"Don't you dare hurt her," he shouted at me

"What you gonna do, hit a girl?" I asked, bad thing to do. He turned and punched my stomach; he hit so hard I cough and covered my mouth. As I coughed I felt something metallic in my mouth. I moved my hand and saw a deep red colour on my hand. Blood. That bastard hit me so I cough blood. It was coming out of my mouth and slightly down my mouth.

"THEA! You did gr-" started Hilary until she saw me. I smiled weakly then turned back to this giant senior, who was Heathers date. I could have sworn he was 6 foot. I glared at him and brought my foot up to meet her gut. I kicked him and he didn't move. Usually this would have worked which surprised me.

"What is going on!" shouted Mr Ohama, the science teacher coming over.

"She hit me!" screamed Heather over exaggerating,

"Liar!" I shouted back," Then why the hell am I bleeding!"

"Did not!" she screamed back

"Be quiet!" said Mr Ohama "Tell me what happened," he asked calmly again. I explained my side of the story, then Heather's then her dates. He came to the conclusion that I had to go clean up; Heather and her date were to stay away from me. I was walking away with Hilary to the toilet when we saw Ray running over.

"Thea what happened?" he asked urgently

"Nothing, just an argument with a fan girl," I replied smiling weakly, he nodded slowly and hugged me tightly.

"Not meaning to break the mush moment but she needs to clean up," said Hilary,

"Okay, I'll be by our table, see you soon," said Ray as we walked off. 9I sighed again and walked with Hilary into the loo's to clean off. She helped me wipe the blood away and help fix my make up and hair after tons of complaints, I might add. We walked back outside to the table and saw all the Bladebreakers sitting down chatting. I sighed and sat down next to Ray.

"You feeling better?" he asked looking worried,

"I'm fine, I'm gonna go dance," I said again gulping down a glass of water and getting up to dance. I started dancing in the centre and got lost in the rhythm of the song. I felt someone put their hands on my waist and I spun around. I saw Ray looking happy and dancing with me. I smirked and carried on dancing with Ray. After a few fast, upbeat songs a slow one was played for all the romantic couples. I was never liked the slow ones because of all the 'lovey dovey' couples, it made me slightly sick, everyone sucking each others faces off. I turned to walk off and not stay for this when Ray grabbed my wrist. He spun me inwards toward him. I was stunned and didn't even realise when he put his hands on my waist, I looked up at him and saw him doing his cheesy grin. I smiled back and stared into his eyes. They were the type of amber you could get lost in. My arms involuntarily wrapped around his neck, he leaned his head down so it was resting next to my neck. We started swaying slowly to the song, just enjoying each others presence. The whole time smiling and I noticed Max giving me thumbs up and Hilary winking. I gapped at them but then turned and ignored them.

"I'm sorry about Heather," he mumbled into my neck

"It's not your fault," I replied softly he took his head away and looked at me in the eyes, slowly but surely he started leaning forwards. I had no clue what to do; I just looked at him as he leaned in. Slowly he pressed his lips onto mine. I stood there but soon kissed back. It was gentle and unsure as if I'd reject him, he deepened the kiss and I closed my eyes. When he broke away he turned away going bright red.

"I shouldn't have done that," he mumbled, I still had my arm around his neck and turned his head so I could kiss him again quickly on the lips. I pulled away and smiled.

"I don't mind," I said resting my forehead on his. Smiling He leaned his head down on my shoulder again and started humming to the song.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Okay I lost my memory card with this all on it so sorry if this chapter isn't as detailed as the others. Sorry..Enjoy.

Chapter 13

Ray's Point of View

Outside the gym was a cool breeze flowing through the streets. I wrapped my coat around Thea as I saw her shiver, she looked like an angel even in my black jacket. She stopped suddenly and turned.

"Whats the matter?" I asked her looking back aswell

"Nothing, I thought I heard something," she replied, we carried on walking and I noticed Thea clutching her bag holding her purse and jabs in. Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind.

" afraid you did hear someone honey," said a creepy voice behind us. I turned and saw an unknown force hit me behind the head. The last thing I saw was Thea being injected with something and being dragged into a black van. I fell forwards to the ground with a thump.

I blinked a bit and opened my eyes. I was still lying outside and there was a note next to me. I opened it cautiously.

_Dear Bladebreakers,_

_We've taken Thea away from you. We intend to finish something that was started. I suppose we might as well tell you what. Thea was part of an experiment when she was younger same with her brothers. She realized what was happening as she got older and ran away. Don't come to find her but exspect a surprise at the tournament in January._

_Black Lily_

I re-read it over and over again and raced back to the dojo. The others had already arrived there and I raced into the living room.

"Thea's been taken!" I shouted runnig into the living room. Everyone was looking very solumn.

"We know Ray, Hero left again same with Dylan and Jake. BEGA's reforming, Boris is funding again," said Hilary crying,

"We have to help her! Stop him anything here read this!" I shuted shoving the note at Kai. He read it out loud and looked up.

"It was her step father," sadi Kenny

"What? How do you know?" I asked worriedly

"Kuroyuri is Japanese for Black Lily," explained Hilary. I looked down.

"We have to stop him!" I shouted again

"We can't, all we can do is wait until January then battle him in the tournament," said Kenny

"But-" I started

"No Ray, we'll wait, Thea can look after herself she's a smart girl," said Kai sternly, I sighed and resigned myself for a month of waiting.

Thea's Point of View

I rolled over and realized I was lying on a cold floor. I blinked and looked around. I was lying on the floor in a cell. I sat up slowly. It was clod and scary there was also a noise to my left in the cell next to me. I tried to ignore it and looked forward. I tried to get up but flopped back down. I was still in my dance clothes and it was freezing in here. Suddenly the door opened down the hall and I backed into a corner. The person was a boy around my age, he had a green shirt on and black pants, orange glives and long sliver hair tied up. I backed away as he came into my cell.

"Get away from me," I shouted at him, he seemed to laughed at me and carried on walking. I started to punch him but he blocked all the hits I sent. I soon found myself tired I crawled over before he could grabb me and grabb my purse that had my jabs in and grabbed it. He raced over and finally picked me up and carried me out of the cell. I sat still and waited. He went up stairs and stairs until we got out and then up more stairs to the top of the building. He walked into the office at the end of the hall. Inside I almost screamed. Sitting inside was mother, looking quite big. The Bastard Kuroyuri and some purple haired man.

"Ahhh Garland this is her, am I right?" he asked the boy called 'Garland'

"Let go of me," I screamed at him and wriggled out. He dropped me and I ran to get out of the room. But there were four other teens blocking my way. I glared at them and turned back. Garland ran at me to try and catch me but I kicked out at him. He blocked and so the war began. Hit.Punch.Block.Punch.Kick. Hit.Punch.Block.Punch.Kick. Hit.Punch.Block.Punch.Kick. It went on for a long time. All the people looked amused at this and eventually I knocked him down and I fell onto one knee. I looked around for my jab box and noticed it knocked out the way by one of the boys feet. Garland was waking up and coming over slowly. I tried to get up and fell back onto the floor. No way was I gonna let them keep me here. I stood again slowly and painfully.

"Still want more," said Garland,

"No not really but I would like that box by his feet," I muttered in reply, I ran stumbling a bit towards the boy with a gold mask on. He bent down to grab the box.

"Please can I have it," I asked trying to be nice,

"Why?" he answered in reply

"If I can't have it back, I die," I answered. He seemed to look at it for a minute and open it. He gasped. Inside he saw the jabs and connected them together. I lunged forward and grabbed the jabs and rolled away to stab them in me.

"Not so fast," said someone picking me up. I looked and saw a big guy picking me up. "What are they?" he asked

"If you want me to eyblade for you bastards you better let me take these,2 I said cursing him. He grunted and almost drop me when I did finally stab them into my legs.

"Ewww that's gross," said the little short girl that walked in. I rolled my head back and stared limply at the wall.

"Great she fainred," said the boy with orange hair.

"I'm still awake, just tired," I muttered

"That's fine. I am Boris, I have something you might want to consider. You were part of an experiment when you were younger, you may remember. You ran away and now your back to finish it. You Will join my team and you WILL battle in the next tournament." Said the man with purple hair.

"Screw you oldie, I won't beyblade for you. Ever," I hissed at him "I'll never be broke." I added before I fell asleep. Not before hearing him say something:

"Trust me dear, you will be broken."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Okay this chapter might be really depressing but the next ones going to be happier but this part is essential so you can try to read it. It's a bit off the rating but it's the only one.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14

For once in my life I had to finally agree with Boris. I had been broken. Or so they thought. I had persuaded my….moth…. mother…to buy me a skate board again so I could use it during the day at their…hideout. After I had fainted that day I woke up in a room. The boy with the mask said his name was Mystel, the boy with orange hair was Brooklyn, the big guy was Crusher, Garland was the fighter and Ming Ming was the little girl, who funnily was my age…Though she doesn't look it. I was given a room and told who was training me. I never saw Shiro and Kuro (Dylan and Jake) for the first week but frequently met Hero. Each time I ignored him, ending up with him shouting at me. Mother told me the day this happened that she was having a baby. After it turned out to be a boy. She named it Jackson. Bad name if you ask me. Its too….normal. But I got used to it. He had Kuroyuri's hair and mother's eyes. Three weeks after I arrived and on that weekend I was told I was beyblading at the tournament. Christmas sucked, in fact I didn't even know it passed until Mystel gave me a present. He's a really sweet guy but I have no idea why he blades for Boris. Oh did I forget to mention whenever I'm training if I lose or something bad happens, I get beaten up. Kuroyuri ends up punching me and shouting that I'm worthless and can't beyblade. They soon realised after the first beyblade session about the jabs I kept needing and sent to the doctor to get more for me. Mystel was given charge of them so they won't think I'll try and commit suicide. It's the day before the actual Beyblade match against….guess who…The Bladebreakers. We beat the White Tigers, All Stars and Demolition Boys. It had been so hard those days. I had a collar around me to stop me if I didn't come back from the beybattle or tried toe scape. I could have screamed but the collar stopped it. I'm now sitting in the training room on my break staring at the floor.

_I am a little bit of loneliness a little bit of disregard  
Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact that everyone can see  
these scars  
I am what I want you to want what I want you to feel  
But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, to just believe  
this is real  
So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got_

"Why is it so hard," I whispered crying, a single tear going down my face. "I just wanted to be free," I added. I looked at my board lying next to me and stood up picking it up with me. I hooked it to the side of the massive beyblade dish. It was big, it was big enough to skate board across. I slowly and morbidly skated across the dish. Back and Forth. Back and Forth. I stared at the ground and soon left after having Crush shout at me about how he wanted to train so I had to bugger off. I walked off to my room even more depressed then before and went straight to the bathroom. Stopping off to play the Faint by Linkin Park. I walked into the bathroom and stared at the mirror.

_I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored_

"Whats wrong with me!" I screamed at it. I struck out and punched it, shattering the glass and cutting my hand. I screamed again, knowing the music was drowning out the screams. I banged open the cupboard doors and saw the bloody razor, I had used so many times before that. I sat on the ground and looked at my arm.

_I am a little bit insecure a little unconfident  
Cause you don't understand I do what I can but sometimes I don't make  
sense  
I am what you never wanna say but I've never had a doubt  
It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear  
me out  
So I let go watching you turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got_

I pressed the cold stained blade to my wrist and swept it across slowly. The sight of my blood eased the pain a bit but not for long. I started doing more and more opening more of the cuts. I was screaming to the song words booming in the back ground.

_I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored_

No  
Hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me, like it or not  
Right now  
Hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me, like it or not  
Right now

I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored

I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore

_Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored_

Soon there was a banging on the door and I ignored it and the person ran in as I finished the song.

_I can't feel  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored_

The person was Mystel. He stared for a few minutes and I turned grinning like a maniac.

"I'm leaving this place! I'm going to a better place!" I screamed at him as I slumped forward on the ground. Bleeding to death.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

In the morning I blinked and looked around. Oh what a surprise I was in the oh so familiar hospital room. I sat up slowly and jolts of pain ran through my arms. I looked down and saw my 'mother' poor, pathetic attempt at trying to make me look like a girl. I was already wearing the clothes I was wearing for the tournament. I was in a knee length black skirt with short black shorts underneath and a white sleeveless shirt. The bandages were slightly visible under the arm guards I had taken a habit to wearing and Vertigo was strapped to my waist.

"I see you're awake," said a voice by the door,

"Yeh I know Mystel, I think I would realise," I replied "You brought me here again right? Why can't you just leave me next time?"

"Then you won't get to see Ray again," he said grinning behind his mask "You know Boris isn't happy, that's the third time this month," he added

"Yeh I know, come on we need to leave," I said getting up and wobbling, that bloody woman put me in strappy shoes.

"Here let me help," said Mystel, he strode over and put me on his back. He sprinted out of the room. For a guy his size he sure was a fast sprinter. I squealed as he ran as my skirt was flying gracefully behind me. We arrived at the front of the building. Boris, Brooklyn, Ming Ming, the Kuroyuri's were waiting.

"About time," whined Ming Ming "Given up killing yourself?"

"Shut it Minger," I hissed at her "Or I'll bring you down with me,"

"Both of you be quiet," shouted Boris "Your matches against The Bladebreakers will go as this Ming Ming vs. Max, Brooklyn vs. Kai, Mystel vs. Ray, Thea vs. Daichi and the last match is the overall winner against Tyson. Understand?" he explained

"Sure, ugly but where's Garland and Crushman?" I asked

"Garland was called away by his brother and Crusher's sister is going through another operation." Said Mr Kuroyuri.

"Whatever, lets go," said Brooklyn, he walked outside, joined by the rest of us.

Arriving at the stadium I was so nervous. I knew everyone would be there and the Bladebreakers, what happened if they were glad I was gone? Or they hated me now? I got out the limo slowly and walked next to Mystel into the stadium. We were swarmed by reporters and cameras. Boris's bodyguards stopped them and we carried on into the prep room. Once inside I sat and turned my Ipod on and looked at Vertigo.

"This is it Vertigo," I mumbled.

"WOULD BOTH TEAMS COMPETING PLEASE REPORT TO THE STADIUM!" shouted the voice in the prep room. I sighed and stood up and followed everyone out the door. As we stepped out the hall the stadium went quiet. I saw the Bladebreakers coming out of their corridor and stand on the platform. I froze up when I saw them all there standing together.

"Come on," whispered Mystel and grabbing my waist and hoisting me onto his back again. We slowly made our way to the stage. I was looking down.

"Welcome everybody to the finals match between the Bladebreakers and BEGA reformed, although the outcome isn't as intense as their last battle the title of world champions is on the line! How will BEGA do with their new recruit in the team? She new on the street but has a mean beyblading style. Thea!" shouted DJ Jazzman, I growled at him and the Bladebreakers looked round at me. I turned and walked down the stage to the bench knowing they were watching my every move. Let the matches begin.

_"The winner of the first match goes to Max by a meer angle of the blade!" announced AJ Topper. The whole crowd was cheering._

_"And Brooklyn takes the second match against Kai. How will he take the defeat?" called Brad Best, I smiled knowing Brooklyn was determined to beat Kai._

_"Ray takes the third round against the mysterious boy, Mystel!" shouted DJ Jazzman. I smiled then frowned. It was a hard match, I loved Ray and yet Mystel was my best friend._

"The final match before Tyson's is Thea vs. Daichi!" announced AJ Topper. I walked up to the stage slowly as Daichi approached.

"Hey Thea!" he shouted waving; I nodded and looked down connecting my Ipod, and hooking up Vertigo.

"We will finally get to see a completely different style of beyblading. The BBA had to assess this to check if it was legal." Announced DJ Jazzman. "3-2-1! Let it rip!" he added. I launched Vertigo into the dish and started my music. I played Say say say by Hi-Track. I closed my eyes and listened to the music. And slowly started turning and dancing.

**3rd person's point of view**

The crowd went silent and Daichi smirked knowing this was what all the Bladebreakers told him about. Thea was dancing and the crowd seemed mesmerized by her dancing. She seemed to not be part of the rhythm but the actual rhythm. The stadium was playing the song she was dancing to and they were watching. Daichi snapped out of it and started attacking randomly. He attacked at random and eventually found an entrance.

"Strata Dragoon! Attack now!" he shouted and punched his fist in the air. Strata Dragoon raced forward and started attacking Vertigo. She started turning furiously and carried on dancing. She stopped suddenly and opened her eyes.

"Vertigo! Final Attack BLACK CHAOS!" she shouted across the music, stopping it dead while she still sang it mentally. A black aura started emanating from her blade and Vertigo emerged. It clashed savagely against Daichi's sending it spinning out of the dish and into the wall cracking it slightly. Daichi looked shocked and fell onto the floor.

**Thea's Point of View**

I saw Daichi fall forward and I slowly walked over, he was staring at the floor. I walked past him to the wall next to the Bladebreakers and ripped his now cooler blade out of the wall. He was now on his feet and I looked down at the little redhead.

"Gomen Daichi. I did not want it to end this way," I said quietly, and handed him his blade. As I walked past he grabbed the back of my skirt and I turned to him.

"Why did you leave?" he asked "I know I was away but they missed you," he said

"I know, I did not choose this, tell them I think about them all the time," I finished before walking back to the bench.

"The last match goes to Thea!" shouted Brad, I smirked a little at this but sat down. "The next match I have been told is Thea vs. Tyson," I gasped slightly and looked back at them; they nodded solemnly and got up again. I chucked my strappy shoes at the bench and hiked up my skirt.

"Can you hold on a minute Jazzman," I called

"Why?" he asked

"My reasons just hold it a minute," I shouted back, he sighed and nodded. Mystel handed me the jabs and covered me with a coat as I stabbed them into my legs. I flinched but ignored the pain and went back up to the stage.

"The final match is between Tyson and Thea. 3-2-1 Let it rip!" shouted DJ Jazzman. Before I could put on my Ipod the music I needed was playing across the stadium. I looked back and saw Mystel and Brooklyn smirking. I smiled and turned back.

"Thea what happened to you?" asked Tyson across the dish,

"I CHANGED!" I shouted back at him,

"But….but…why didn't you come back!" he shouted

"Well you obviously didn't care,"

"The letter said not to come after you," he shouted back,

"But even still!" I cried "Did you all not care!"

"You don't understand, they bought you back because of the experiment," he shouted at me. I turned away and tried to ignore him and start dancing. The song I had chosen was SOS by Rhianna, the first song I ever sang for them. I danced and sung to it softly.

"If you won't listen to me this way then maybe this will change it!" he shouted

"I don't care I'll end this for all of us!" I screamed back. The whole crowd looked shocked and went quiet.

"Its not you I'm going to defeat, there is someone else but if I do it's the end for me. See this," I shouted pointing to the collar. "One wrong everything is over Boris pushes the button, bye bye Thea," I screamed at him. "I love you Ray! Vertigo BLACK OBLIVION ABYSS!" I screamed. This was Vertigo's final attack. It would end it. In this my blade would spin its fastest making it invisible, I'd will the blade toward its victim and then Vertigo opens some gate thing and the victim is banished, and disappears. It is to be used once and by the end of this I'll be dead. I noticed Ray run forward as a sharp pain ran through my neck. I noticed the whole stadium start to crumble and my body felt as if it was being teared to shreds. A searing, flame feeling through my heart.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: This is gonna be the last chapter for a bit BUT season 2 (sequeal) is gonna be out soon and its basically a continue of this story but yeh…just look out for the new story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 16

In the dark of night,

Everything is hidden out of sight,

The black takes over all the light,

But it never ceases the fight.

There was light all around.

"Where am I?" I asked myself quietly. I looked up and saw dad. "Dad?" I asked

"You have to go back, it's not your time yet sweetie," he said

"But I don't want to, it's nicer here," I cried hugging him

"Yes but if you do not then who will look after your brother, Jackson, and Ray," he added

"What happened to mother and Kuroyuri," I asked

"They were killed in the accident," he said sadly, I nodded

"I love you dad," I called

"I hope not to see you soon," he called waving and smiling. I felt a searing pain again and I felt myself hit something hard. I blinked and found I was in a room. Hospital. I had a mask over my mouth and the subtle beeping of the heart machines in the backgrounds. I turned my head and saw a terrible sight. Ray was slouched in his chair and both our blades on his lap. He seemed to be having a bad dream. He was tossing and turning. I reached out a wired hand and rested it on his face. He nuzzled against it and seemed to calm down.

"Shhh, Ray its okay," I said quietly underneath the mask. He seemed to stir and look up. He saw I was awake and blinked again.

"Thea?" he asked quietly, I lifted the mask and smiled.

"Yeh," I said smiling. He stood up and hugged me tightly. He started crying into my neck. "Shhh what's the matter?" I asked quietly

"It's been a month since the battle. The doctors said you might not wake up, something happened and you were lying on the floor and were bleeding from your chest." He cried, I started to hush him and turned him to face me.

"But I'm awake now," I said smiling. He leaned forward and kissed me passionately slowly slipping his tongue into my mouth. I deepened it even more by wrapping my arms around his neck. After a few minutes he pulled away.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hold you again," he cried again I nodded and just hugged him again. After a long time the doctors came in and looked like he's seen a ghost.

"Erm….Hi?" I said waving slightly,

"Oh, err…yes, may I speak with Mr Kon, also your other friends are here to see you," said the doctor. I nodded and Ray got up and slowly and hesitantly went with him. I just lay back as I was swamped by the Bladebreakers and I noticed a pair of red eyes in the corner. Mystel. He was holding something. I smiled and waved for him to come over.

**Ray's Point of View**

"Yeh what is it Doctor?" I asked quietly, to stop Thea from hearing.

"This might be serious for her health. While she was away it seemed she suffered multiple wounds. Two of her ribs were broken and healed wrong. We fixed this in the operation along with others but it still might prove to be troublesome in the future, her legs weren't affected but I did find multiple cuts and lacerations on her arms and legs. Would you know what they were from?" he explained and asked

"No, sorry, but thank you for the information," I replied and turned to go back to Thea.

**Thea's Point of View**

I was hugged to death by all the Bladebreakers and Mystel was shy to come over to me. When he did he stayed behind me because Tyson was glaring at him.

"Tyson….Stay, bad dog," I said laughing; he stuck his tongue out and looked away but trying not to laugh.

"Hey Mystel, its great to see you again," said Hilary smiling, he smiled as well and waved.

"Yeh, listen guys I'm really sorry about Thea being taken, I was trying to help her there though," he mumbled and apology.

"Dude, its cool, we don't blame you," said Max smiling over actively.

"Oh Thea, you r-remember a-about y-your mum a-and K-Kuroyuri had a child, well they died i-in the accident, w-we don't know what to do with it," said Mystel bringing out the little boy from behind his back. I stared at the little sleeping baby. I blinked and looked away again. Everyone was quiet. A single tear ran down my face.

"I'll look after him," I said in a barely audible voice,

"Huh? What?" said Tyson

"I said I'd look after him!" I shouted at him, he blinked and cowered away. Mystel was still holding him and was trying to protect him from the black aura emanating from me. Ray came back over and stared at everyone and connected the dots with the baby.

"What's happening?" he asked

"I'm going to take up guardianship of Jackson." I said quietly. Everyone nodded and bowed their heads. Little did I know it wasn't the end….only a break for a bit.


	17. Season 2 Chapter 1

Season 2

Chapter 1

When I last remembered I did think everything would be good. I would grow up and look after Jackson, never be bothered with Shiro and Kuro, or have to worry about Boris again. WRONG! It all started three weeks ago. But before I carry on its been three years since that day in the hospital. I left school at the end of this year and now am a world beyblader/instructor and singer. It all happened really fast. After I was released from the hospital I moved in with the Bladebreakers but kept our apartment and we took in Jackson. It was really great at first but then people started to think he was my SON. How embarrassing was that. I still cringe at it now but anyway, Ray helped me with it and Grampa G enjoyed being a Grampa again for another kid. Hero came back to us and he looks after him when I work. A year later we moved back into my apartment full time and now Ray stays over to help. Hilary helps when she can and same with Mystel. Life was perfect until about 3 weeks ago. I was out walking with Jackson in the park who is now 3 years old and looks like mother. A beyblade came spinning at me and missed. I looked up and saw someone in black with a white lily on their chest. They retrived their beyblade and I found a note where he had been. It had said this.

_I will find you……._

It scared me and I took Jackson home with me. That night I stayed with the Bladebreakers. Now for the past three weeks it's been happening frequently. It's Sunday evening and I'm in our apartment.

"Thea!" screamed Jackson,

"What is it?" I replied to the little boy, I walked slowly to his room. I had put him to bed an hour ago. I walked in and saw a man holding him. I screamed and immediately grabbed Vertigo. I launched him at the man. Our blades crashed, the whole time Jackson was crying and screaming. In the final hit there was a clod of smoke and I rushed forward and punched the guy and grabbed Jackson. I retrived Vertigo and made a run for the door. A sharp pain hit my back. I cried out and looked back; there was a pool of blood, a beyblade and the man coming out of the living room to the hall. I ran out the door grabbing my skateboard and skated out the door with Jackson sitting on my hip. The man started chasing us.

"Thea!" cried Jackson,

"Shhh it's alright Jackson we'll make it to Grampa G's," I said trying to calm my brother down. It was. Failing, he started crying and I carried on going forward through the streets of Beycity. I felt another stab in my back; the same blade was spinning next to me. I crinkled my eyes and tried hard not to cry. It hurt. I'll admit that much. It hurt like hell. There was one more stab as it hit my back again but this time knocking me off my skateboard as we were a few steps from the Dojo door. I released Jackson and he jumped nimbly on the steps.

"Jackson get the others! Now!" I shouted at him, he turned tail and ran into the big dojo. I heard a faint spinning noise. A beyblade. I also heard the others thumping through the dojo towards me. I looked up and saw a beyblade heading straight for my gut. I tried to swerve but it hit me just in time for the others to see. Instead of coming out again, it stayed in my stomach. I rolled over slowly and coughed up blood. Ray ran next to me as the others checked to see the where the beyblade came from.

"Hey Cat-boy," I said grinning at him,

"Shhh, we have to get you inside," he said lifting me up with a serious look on his face. I sighed and nodded and aloud him to take me inside. He too me into the bathroom and put me on the counter. I sat watching him as he took out the first aid kit. He thumped it up next to me. I jumped slightly then flinched inwardly at the cuts now aching.

"Who did this to you?" he asked, I looked at him as he turned me around and lifted my shirt to see my tortured, scared and bloody back.

"Some guy," I mumbled back at him,

"Did you see him?" he asked

"No, I didn't Ray it was dark and he had Jackson," I replied trying to hide the tinge of anger in my voice. In the mirror I saw him look around then turn back to me.

"Dammit," I heard him mutter,

"What?" I asked

"I can't find your injections, and we can't go back to your apartment because it's too dark and almost 1 in the morning," he replied

"Oh, okay, I think I can walked," I said hopefully

"Your not trying until we get this cleaned up," he finished before it fell into an awkward silence. Of course the antiseptic stung. It was cleaning and healing but it soon subsided after it was bandaged. My stomach by then was burning and bleeding profusely. My eyes started getting heavy and everything was getting a bit blurry. I looked up dazed at Ray as he started to lift the front of my shirt.

"I feel tired Ray," I mumbled and slowly he looked up realising what was happening.

"No! No Thea stay with me!" Stay!" he cried as I slowly and wearily smiled at him and slouched on him. My tired body still trying to fight off the sleep and darkness. My mind slowly hoping for freedom. Light.


	18. Season 2 Chapter 2

(A/N: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPLOAD….)

Chapter 2

The pain shot through my body quickly. Little jolts like being electrocuted. Then one final big jolt.

"Ow!" I moaned as I blinked. There were doctors standing over me. I stared up at the person and they stared down. "Who are you?" I asked groggily trying to get up

"Stay down Miss Manton," they argued

"Only if you tell me why I'm here," I demanded again

"Your in the hospital after surgery, you weren't supposed to wake up." Said the masked face in front of me,

"Oh, Shit," I muttered

"Yeh, now please lie down Miss-," he started

"Thea,"

"Fine, Thea, please lie down again," he repeated, I sighed and lay down painfully. They injected something into my arm again and I started to feel dizzy but not go to sleep. They were talking again and I turned my head to them.

"H-h-how c-come I-I'm n-n-not asleep," I stuttered loudly, unaware I was shouting.

"Doctor, she isn't going under, her body is resisting the anaesthetic, what do we do?" said a nurse,

"Do you take any medicine?" he asked me,

"Yeh some stuff for my legs," I shouted again only thinking I was whispering.

"Where are they?" he asked

"Ray had them or their in my bag!" I shouted

"Thank you Thea, now Nurse Sarah is going to give you something to numb the pain," said the doctor. I giggled and nodded dizzily. A warm fluid went tingling up my arm. I wriggled as I tried to scratch it but I only went into a coughing fit. The warm fluid started hurting and I cried out.

"What's wrong dear?" asked the old nurse,

"It hurts, it burns!" I screamed as it burned my lungs and arm. My beyblade arm. I carried on screaming as the doctor came running into the room followed by two blurs. I wriggled and cried, screaming from the pain. Slowly the pain engulfed me and I went out of it again.

3rd person point of view

Doctor Geoto stared at the stats of the young woman in front of her. Her vital signs were spiralling down, her lungs were filling slowly with blood and there was an unrecognisable poison devouring the flesh of her lungs. One hour earlier she was lying on the table in the operating theatre screaming.

"This cannot be," he muttered

"Can anything be done doctor?" asked Ray from behind him,

"I'm sorry Ray but we're doing everything, the poison in her is the same as that blade that hit her," he explained "We can only think that this is a new poison. We are currently working on a remedy," he finished, Ray sighed again and sat down in his office next to the rest of the Bladebreakers.

"You may go see her, she will probably be awake now, her body is also rejecting any anaesthetic as a result of her leg medication, we're taking her off of it so she'll need crutches and a wheelchair at home when she tiers out," he explained again "Who's looking after her,"

"She lives alone with her baby brother, but she has a space at my house," said Tyson "She'll stay with us anyway, or live with Kai, or as a back up to that Ray lives with her," he added looking at Kai,

"Why you looking at me," he asked

"Well you have a big house with helpers, she could stay there and me and mum will look after Jackson," said Hilary smiling sweetly at him, he sighed and nodded,

"Fine, she'll live with me, Ray will help and Jackson lives with Hilary or at Tyson's while she stays there," finalised Kai, Doctor Geoto smiled at the young adults in front of him as they made decisions about their friend. All for her best lifestyle.

Thea's point of view

_Shit my head hurts like hell, what's this?_ I stuttered in my mind as I saw the oxygen mask strapped to my mouth. I lifted an arm only to have it drop again. I looked around and noticed I was lying on my back. I just lay there thinking again. That man. He had a white lily on his coat. Could Kuroyuri be back again? No he couldn't he died in the accident thing. I guess the saying was right.

_The calm before the storm..._

Or I have just come out of the eye of the storm. Heh funny pun. I laughed in my mind. The door opened slightly and in walked a lot of people. I knew although I couldn't see them at my feet.

"Yo," I said as I lifted one arm and waved before it flopped down again. I winced at the pressure on my IV in my hand. I saw Ray come and stand looking at me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked

"Fine, fine, I just can't move my body," I replied grinning, I slowly and using all my energy lifted the mask up over my face. I was fine for a bit but went into a coughing fit. I tasted blood come up and I moved my head to the side.

"Thea," shrieked Hilary. Shit she noticed. Nurse Sarah came running in and saw me.

"Thea, you have to keep that mask on, the air in it is keeping you from coughing," she cried, Ray immediately put the mask back on. I grinned as I wiped the blood away. I moved my hand and flicked a switch to move the bed. The back came up so I could see everyone. Hilary had Jackson sitting on her hip and he jumped off to come over to me.

"Thea!" he shouted and jumped onto my lap with an 'umf' from me.

"Jackson, be careful," said Hilary reaching out

"Chill, Hil, he's fine," said Tyson grabbing her arms again. I nodded and looked down at my little brother.

"Wassup squirt," I said smiling through the mask,

"Are you still sick?" he asked poking the mask,

"Only for a bit longer," I replied smiling at him. He nodded and lay back on me. I smiled again and sighed. Everyone stayed until 10 that night. Kenny left first, followed by Max and Tyson. Kai left soon after to go home and Hilary stayed. I was softly singing to Jackson like I did almost every night. He was asleep on my lap while I sung raspily from behind my mask. When I stopped I sighed and looked up at Hilary.

"Please look after him, he may be my mothers and Kuroyuri's but I love him as I did my other brothers," I whispered

"I will, mum really likes looking after Jackson when we were training, she'll love it now," she said smiling and lifting Jackson off of me and saying bye and leaving me with Ray. He was looking down and looking puzzled. I sighed and looked at him.

"What's the matter Ray?" I asked softly taking his hand. He squeezed it and looked up.

"Just thinking," he replied, I nodded and lay back. "What happens if we don't find an antidote," he asked quietly

"We will we have to have faith," I replied "They're doing everything, now we only have to find out who it was who did it. Mr D's coming tomorrow," I added, he looked up again smiling weakly "We'll pull through we always do," I just hope we do this time. I want to grow old enough to see everything.


	19. Important Notice

**A/N: Okay I thought I should explain why I haven't uploaded because I felt bad. I haven't uploaded for Hide and Seek is because I've hit a dead end and I don't know what to do for it…….sooooo if you have any ideas please message or review….**


	20. Season 2 Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**Okayy I admit I haven't uploaded in ages for this and it's a sad short chapter……but I have a few people to thank for the ideas…they were really good, they were:**_

**_shadowphoenix101_**

_**Independent Ice Dragon**_

* * *

2 weeks passed since then and it's the day I come out of hospital. Mr D has started a full blown investigation for me. I tried not to let him but he insisted. Eventually giving in. The doctors gave me the all clear or almost clear to let me out of the hospital. Kai's and Ray's cars were given disabled stickers for me, which I tried to reject. They also gave me an inhaler with the air medicine for me and a huge breathing tank thingy for at night. I still think its going overboard but they say no. I'm in my room now just getting ready.

"Hilary can you help me!" I whined trying to put my shirt over my head and trying not to pull the stitches in my stomach.

"Sure, hold still," she said helping it go over me. Ray had brought me, and now I'm gonna kill him, a skirt because apparently they would help me move easier. He had brought me one of Hilary's gypsy skirts which was black with white Sakuras down the left. I sighed as I finished getting changed and grabbed my crutches to go outside. Hilary and the Bladebreakers were waiting on the waiting room. I coughed and slowly hopped out into the waiting room. Max smiled reassuringly as did Tyson and Kenny. Hilary threw Kai my bag which I offered to carry but he refused to give it over. Ray came over and lifted me up. I giggled and laughed, he kissed the top of my head and I smiled. As we left I heard people talking. 'Aw what a cute couple,' 'young love' 'was that Ray from the Bladebreakers and BEGA'S Thea?'

I ignored the last one but smiled and talked to everyone as we went home. I went in Kai's car with Ray and him and we just sat there until a recent song came out. 'Kerosene'. I started singing happily to the song. Even this setback couldn't stop me doing my second favourite thing. Ray seemed to cheer up and Kai was humming to the music. I sat dancing slightly to the music and laughing along. We slowly pulled up to Kai's mansion.

"Come on Miss Kerosene," said Ray helping me out and grabbing my bags. I limped off with my crutches to follow Kai.

"You have this room, I hope you like it," he said, I blinked and opened the door. Inside it was massive, there was room for the 'oxymed tank' and in the corner was a really big CD player.

"Ray has the room next door," he added and Ray nodded. I sighed and waved as I pushed them out the room so I could relax. I turned on the CD player and blasted up Panic! At the Disco. It was a remix of time to dance and I was singing at the top of my voice to it. I was so furious at Kuroyuri. Poisoning me like that. I can't lead a normal life now. Its Jackson's first day of school tomorrow and I probably can't take him. I screamed and furiously attacked a massive punch bag in the corner. I hit it hard for a bit as the music changed from song to song. With each hit I cried out. After a few songs I wore myself out of it and slumped down on the floor. I didn't notice Ray had sadly been watching. I looked up and smiled softly at him.

"I'm doing fine," I replied grinning to his unvoiced question "Just a little frustrated." He nodded and walked over.

"How about we go visit the others," he asked, I stood and grabbed Vertigo and hobbled out with him behind me. We went down the massive hall eventually finding Kai's room but his loud guitar playing of rock music. I knocked on the door using my crutch and it didn't work. I walked in and saw him in the furthest corner playing his guitar.

"Oi Kai!" I shouted over hit, he turned and saw us then nodded "We're going to Tyson's want to come?" I asked

"It's only for a short while," added Ray and I nodded in agreement

"Fine," he replied shortly and walked out, I followed and hobbled slowly down the stairs that was until I started tripping. Kai grabbed the back of my shirt and I started choking but I still carried on falling until Ray grabbed Kai's scarf thus choking him. He gasped and looked so funny. I broke away from him to stop him choking but as I fell instead of landing on my back I turned slightly so I landed on my feet and my crutches stopped me from collapsing. I saw Kai gasping rubbing his neck and Ray looked like he was going to faint.

"Come on guys," I said laughing at them

"Hn,"

"Easy for you to say," said Ray gulping and walking down the rest of the stairs. We headed out the door towards Tyson's dojo.

As we arrived we heard them all beyblading or talking in there. We walked through to be greeted by a beyblade whizzing past my head

"Thanks guys," I said ripping it out the wall behind me as Tyson jogged over to get it.

"Sorry Thea I lost control, the Chief did a few fix ups and I just got it back," he said rubbing his head in embarrassment,

"Just as long as you don't kill her we won't kill you," said Ray mock threateningly although Tyson of coarse took it wrongly and seriously. Hilary came over smiling holding Jackson as usual.

"Hey squirt," I said scuffing up his hair

"Tyson and Max have been teaching me to beyblade!" he cheered

"That's great lil man, but remember tomorrow you go to school and don't get distracted by beyblade like Tyson," I said smiling at my lil bro he laughed and jumped down from Hilary to come hug me. I smiled again and hobbled over to the porch because there was a slight pain in my chest. I coughed slightly trying to hide it.

"Thea watch me beyblade!" cheered Jackson, I nodded and looked up painfully, the pain increased in my chest as I watched it. I coughed harder and harder.

"Ray," I said quietly "Ray, I can't breathe!" I cried coughing heavily; Ray jumped and ran over to me. I coughed so much, and I was loosing my consciousness. I slowly fell forward as I felt warm red liquid come down my chin from my coughing. I slowly felt myself fading out of there and into my mind again….

**

* * *

**

**Rate and review...**


	21. Season 2 Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ray stood pacing the waiting room while the rest of the Bladebreakers were sitting watching him and Kai, well you could say he was getting pissed off. He stood up and walked over to Ray and put a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"Stop it Ray," he said quietly

"Get off me Kai," he hissed at the captain, Kai's grip tightened and Ray flinched slightly

"I said to stop it, you're making everyone more nervous," he replied coldly

"How can you just say that when she could die!" he shouted shocking the rest of the waiting room and the Bladebreakers

"She won't Ray," he said trying not to shout

"How do you know? You know nothing!" he shouted shoving the captain then running out the waiting room to the garden outside. Hilary stood and glared at Kai before sprinting after her team mate.

"Smooth move Kai," muttered Tyson

"Hn, it was the truth," he replied

"Yeh that's his girlfriend in there. Helllllllllooooooo heartless man, his LONG term girlfriend," said Tyson waving madly at him

"I'm not heartless," said Kai "Just cold,"

"Guys lets just try to relax, she should be out of the ICU soon anyway, then we can go visit her," said Max while Kenny was cowering behind him, as the two big egos battled it out.

"Heh yeh I suppose your right Maxy," said Tyson grinning and Max nodded. Jackson soon ran inside followed by Hilary supporting Ray. He was covered in blood as well now.

"What the hell happened?" asked Tyson running over and even Kai's eyes widened

"Get a doctor Max, we were attacked by the same people as Thea," said Hilary pulling the half conscious Neko-jin upwards. Max ran of and soon Dr Geoto came through and gasped.

"Another?" he asked

"Yeh by the same people, we think he's got Thea's poison." Said Tyson,

"Quick bring him in," said Geoto, the whole waiting room was staring at the scene curiously. Well wouldn't you if the World Champions were running in with a team mate covered in blood. They brought Ray through to the emergency room and the Doctors immediately set to work on him. They shuffled the Bladebreakers to the private waiting room next door. Now it was Tyson's time to pace although Kai restrained from stopping him in fear of getting him attacked. Doctor Geoto finally came through the main doors to them and Hilary stood to greet him.

"We have stabilising Mr.Kons condition and he is currently in the same room as Thea but we have good news also on her side, she is out of ICU but as always there is one problem. It seems her body has shut itself down to quicken the healing process," he explained, Hilary gasped and hugged Jackson tighter, Max and Tyson looked a bit dumb about it then Kai asked the question they wanted to know.

"So are you saying they're dying?" he asked quietly

"Yes, in a way," the doctor said

"You have to do something," shouted Tyson grabbing the front of the doctor's coat. Dr Geoto looked slightly shocked but smiling warmly

"We are doing everything we can, our researchers have almost finished the antidote," he said "We are keeping an eye on them but if all else fails we will have to put them on a life support," he said sadly, Tyson's grip loosened as he let out a shallow sob. Kai came forward and put a hand on his friend shoulder.

"Can we see them?" asked Max

"Yes this way," he said leading them through to a floor higher and into a white washed room where they saw their two friends lying in a peaceful sleep. Both next to each other. Both heart monitors beeping slowly. Masks covering their faces and both lying in the same way in hospital gowns.

"Thank you Doctor," said Hilary and he nodded and left as the team watched their fallen friends.

I blinked and looked around. I was in a dark room, definitely not what I remember. In the walls were pictures of my old family, mum, dad, Dylan, Jake, Me and finally Fred. I sniffed as I looked at them. We seemed to be at our old home, the one I'll always remember. Suddenly I heard running then saw younger versions running through the house.

"Mom! I can beyblade!" a younger me shouted running inside followed by my brothers. I smiled remembering my memory of it, I was so happy and my parents and brothers were so proud of me. Then the scene changed. The day dad died. I was sitting in the car singing with my dad. To our favourite song ever. You know one of those tragic old songs; we were happy and swaying back and forth. I noticed a large van come speeding toward us in an intersection on my dad's side. I screamed at it.

"Daddy look out!" I screamed and felt my dad push me down and cover me. Then I heard a shout and dad spoke.

"Be good kiddo," he said smiling then closing his eyes slowly. I saw myself go hysterical and thump around then hit my head causing me to black out. Instead of it changing I saw what the meds saw when they pulled my father out. I had blocked this out of my memory but now it was back to haunt me. I saw my dad mangled and squashed. I could see multiple bones sticking out at wrong angles and it went right to his chest where I saw a large piece of metal jutting out of his chest. The younger me screeched and I screamed. I backed away from the scene and into the wall but the image wouldn't move, it just stayed there. I screamed again when I felt something on my shoulder. I looked up and almost screamed when I saw Ray standing there.

"R-ray?" I stuttered

"Thea its okay it's me," he said hugging me tightly

"What are y-you d-doing he-here?" I asked

"I don't know I was attacked earlier and ended up here, don't ask me," he said smiling

"I was so scared I saw the night my dad died," I cried on him he turned and stared at the scene then back at me

"I don't see anything," he said flatly

"W-what?" I stuttered

"I said I don't see anything Thea," he replied

"B-but I can see him lying there dead, the night h-he died," I added

"No I can't it's probably the poison, I've got it as well," he said then he flinched "Somethings happening, I feel like I'm fading!" he shouted as I saw him go transparent then fade out into the darkness,"

"Ray!" I screamed

"Defeat the memory!" I heard his fading voice, what does he mean defeat the memory? I turned back to the scene. I noticed a hooded cloak in the corner and saw a white lily on the person's cloak.

"If I can't have you then nobody will," echoed a voice, my head whipped round and saw nothing

"There is no antidote," it said again I whipped round the other way and still nothing.

"You cannot stop me," it hissed again, I slumped on the wall behind me and cried. I couldn't take it; I stared at the frozen picture in front of me. Why is there a man with HIS crest on his cloak? What is it to do with it? Wait……..no he can't have……..he he he can't have……He can't have killed dad………Could he? He did! That lying asshole……….I screamed in my head and cried more, I couldn't get out and it was frustrating me. I started singing quietly to myself.

_Don't use a weakness  
Don't change the subject,  
Don't ask the questions if you fear the answer  
You look distorted  
Lets make you clearer  
Lets flip the switch and use the smoke and mirrors  
Re-invent yourself today  
Re-invent your world today_

Crying out for the last time  
Clear a space for the warning signs  
Crying out for the last time  
And there's no turning back now that you've opened up to your mind

What guides your vision  
What holds the balance  
Don't think that I can't see you shake and tremble  
Well I know your nervous this world is scary  
You have to let go all the madness you carry

Re-invent yourself today  
Re-invent your world today

_Crying out for the last time  
Clear a space for the warning signs  
Crying out for the last time  
And there's no turning back now that you've opened up to your mind_

There is no turning back now  
Everything you've ever wanted  
Everything in this moment  
There is no turning back now

_Crying out for the last time  
Clear a space for the warning signs  
Crying out for the last time  
And there's no turning back now that you've opened up to your mind_

Crying out for the last time

I cried as I sang and slowly I started hearing a faint beeping. Coming from around me.

"You can't escape!" shouted a voice near me; I ignored it and carried on singing to myself. The feeling of me lying down came back then the warmth on me. I slowly stopped singing and heard the heart monitor start beating madly then I froze, painfully starting again. It stopped and I heard the people around me start talking.

"What just happened?" asked a male voice

"I don't know doctor," said a more feminine voice. I slowly felt myself awakening and I blinked, coming back into reality………

**Heh Rate and Review……….this is longer……..the song in here is Crying Out by Shinedown……..**


	22. Season 2 Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I screamed and started panicking as I tried to recognise where I was. Something shuffled next to me and I turned in my bed to look over and see a disorientated Ray looking around.

"Thea?" he asked

"W-whe-where am I?" I stuttered slowly through my mask

"We're in hospital, I was attacked like you," he replied

"What?" I asked then suddenly the hospital door burst open and in raced Tyson followed by Max, Kai, Daichi, Hilary, Jackson and Dr Geoto.

"Thea your awake!" cheered Max as he came over smiling

"Yeh, I freaked a bit," I muttered "So anything new?"

"We have successfully found an antidote and tested it," said Dr Geoto

"That's great," said Ray

"We will give it to you now and a plus side is that you may start using your leg injections again a week after you have this," said Dr G smiling

"Thanks, I can't wait to live a normalish life again." I replied happily, he nodded and I sat up looking at him as a nurse came in ushering the others out the room and bringing in a tray.

"We will inject this directly into your scars. Take these, they will numb the scars quickly and then we will start," said Dr G, I nodded and Ray hobbled over next to me to take my hand. I waited silently for the pills to start working when they did.

"I can't feel it now," I said quietly, he nodded and I closed my eyes not wanting to look while they inject things of different colours into me. I didn't feel the injection but I felt the liquid pushed in then a sort of relieving feeling through out my body soon after. As it was finished and Ray's turned was starting I looked up and saw the nurse over me.

"You will be allowed out tomorrow but it will take longer then a night and a day to work completely. Understand?" she asked

"Yeh, but I'm really sleepy," I yawned

"That's just a side effect of it," she explained smiling, I nodded and slowly closed my eyes watching Ray do the same from his bed.

As the weeks went by my life was starting to get back to normal. Or as normal as a teenage girl can have. I mean if you live with the World Champs and have some of the weirdest rumours going around about how I highered someone to kill Ray then yeh. Life's been alright. Jackson started school later then usual. Hilary has moved into the Dojo permanently because Tyson asked her and now they share a room. I even shudder to think of what happens in there. Ray has started helping me move my stuff back into our apartment with Jackson and it feels great to walk, skate board and run again. It feels like it's been months since I haven't done anything like that. It started again about a week ago. I started getting threats again. I was getting worried and Ray advised me to talk to Mr D. He told me he'd warn the police and to stay with a friend which was kinda a let down. Seeing as I wanted to stay in my own apartment. I ended up staying with Ray in an apartment which he rented and Jackson stayed at the dojo. It was Friday night when I received a call again from Hilary.

"Answer it Ray!" I called from the kitchen. Ray was at the moment lounging in the living room. There was no answer. "Raymond Kon Answer it!" I shouted getting angry as it hit its fifth ring. There was a snorting and hissing noise next door before he eventually grabbed the phone.

"Hello Ray speaking," he said lazily. I walked through and saw him frowning before snapping out of his daze.

"Who was it Ray?" I asked

"It was Hilary. Jackson's been taken," he said seriously. I stared then turned away

"Who? What? Why?" I asked quietly before slumping to the floor. Ray raced over and hugged me tightly

"They don't know. Kai is saying its Boris again and Mr D's got all his staff and the police looking for him, all we need to do is get over there," he said gently weaving his hands in and out of my hair slowly and rubbing my back. I gripped his shirt tighter as I released all the tears that were threatening to overflow from my eyes.

"I don't understand. Why is it happening to me?" I cried quietly clenching my hand in his shirt then releasing "I've done nothing."

"I know, I know, but we'll get through it, together," he said soothing me again. I nodded and he started standing picking me up as well. He some how managed to get out the apartment and close the door to the car, still carrying me. Placing me in the front seat he rushed around to the driver's seat and drove quickly to Tyson's Dojo. There were police cars and BBA cars outside. I gout out quickly grabbing Ray's hand and ran inside. Grampa G and Mr D were talking to the Police seriously, Hilary was crying near Tyson, Kai, Max, Kenny and Daichi were talking quickly in hushed tones well all except Kai who just stood there impassively.

"What happened?" I asked interrupting the adults talking

"Please Miss, we were talking," said the police woman

"I don't give a shit lady, I'm his sister!" I shouted crying

"Please Thea you must calm down," said Mr D

"I can't calm down; I can't let him get to my last brother like he did the other three!" I shouted angrily shrugging off Grampa G's hand on my shoulder

"Who did it?" I asked trying to contain the strong emotions threatening to come out.

"We believe Boris and Kuroyuri," said the police man "But we-"he started. That was all I needed, the suspect and I could work myself the rest of the way. I turned and stormed out the house grabbing my board from my back and raced down the road, I chucked my board on the road and jumped on. _He stooped so low as to bait me with his own son. That loser! I will get him this time he needs to be killed……..by me and nobody else!_ I arrived at the BEGA building and stormed in.

"I'm sorry miss but you need an appointment to see Mr Balkov," said a slutty secretary I remembered from years ago.

"I don't give a shit you retard," I said walking past the slut in heels and into the elevator. The doors opened and I was in his office. He sat coolly watching me.

"Where is he?" I shouted at him

"Who my darling?" he smirked

"My brother! Jackson!" I screamed furiously

"Oh your little brother, your father my darling," he grinned

"Kuroyuri isn't my father!" I yelled

"Oh no, not him he's downstairs with his secretary, your other father, mother, brothers," he said, I froze where I was and looked at him

"You killed him?" I asked quietly

"Oh no, you step father did," said Boris grinning like a mad man he was. I gasped and backed away tears flowing down my face. I started walking backwards "Screaming for you as he died. How does it feel to be responsible 6 people dying?" he asked evilly

"You………you…monster!" I screamed at him before backing into someone I turned and saw the ugly man Garland and Brooklyn next to him. He grabbed my arms tightly restraining me from moving.

"Get off me you bastards!" I shrieked at them

"You should never have left Thea, now we will just have to start the experiments again," said Brooklyn. Both of them looked like brain washed zombies. I screamed again as Garland hit a pressure point on my neck and I slowly closed my eyes. The last of the resentful fighting going away….


	23. Season 2 Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Aw crap where the hell am I?_ I blinked and opened my eyes slowly, whimpering as the light hit my eyes. I tried to lift my arms but only to find them tied together in front of me and same with my feet. I looked around the room and saw tons of high tech equipment. I was on a soft bed in the centre.

"I see you're awake," said a dark, cold voice behind me, my head whipped round and saw Kuroyuri and Boris smirking behind me

"Wh-where am I?" I asked groggily

"In our labs. To finish what you were made for," said Boris

"W-what?"

"You mother and father never told you did they. You were made, in a laboratory to be the world best blader. Your mother used to work as a scientist in my labs in Russia. You were created but at a young enough age escaped from our labs. Your mother left soon after and hid you away until you were older." Explained Boris "It worked out seeing as my abbey could never produce a beyblader strong enough, or the ones who were ran away such as Kai," he added laughing coldly

"Okay, I got that but what do you want!" I said slowly getting louder to the end

"As we said years ago you will beyblade for us, if not," said Kuroyuri then he waved his hand and in stumbled a few people. I squinted and saw the Bladebreakers standing there some slouched against the capturers "You get the picture dear daughter," he cackled I growled and scream and started a new wave of struggling. Boris started tutting and brought a knife up to Kai's throat as he was the only one awake.

"No!" I screamed at him

"Don't listen to him," said Kai desperately

"No!" I screamed "I'll blade again," I added before crying desperately.

"Then we start your training right now, your little 'friends' get to watch as well," said Boris coming over followed by a man "This is Axel the man controlling the facility," he added before I was unlocked from my bonds and shoved over to the beydish. I cried out slightly as I fell onto the floor scuffing up my black trousers. I stood slowly.

"Prepare yourself," shouted the man Axel across the dish

"Wish I could mate, but you confiscated my Ipod," I smirked knowing he was seething inside

"This will do," said Axel waving as music was played. It was S.O.S by Filterfunk. I smirked and nodded then got Vertigo ready.

"3-2-1! Let it rip!" I shouted releasing Vertigo into the dish. I took up the defence in the dish spinning in the centre of the dish. I started dancing slowly to the beat of the song. I closed my eyes and started dancing as fast as I could manage. I knew I was hitting Axel's blade. And hard. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my side and I looked up quickly and saw Axel hitting my blade sharply throwing it to the side of the dish. I veered sideways only to be hit forcefully again and out the dish.

"I lost no biggie!" I said smiling

"Failure is not an option," said Boris across the sound system

"What!" I yelled at the mirror in which Boris was behind. Suddenly two men came over and grabbed my arms. A sharp pain suddenly came from my back and I turned and saw a man standing with a cane behind me. It hit my back again and I cried out.

**With the Bladebreakers**

Kai saw Thea lose he match against the man 'Axel'. _She doesn't understand what's going to happen…..I still suffer from till this day………I want to help…….why are you doing this for us?_ He kept asking himself over and over again. He flinched inwardly as he saw Thea hit for the first time with the cane he remembered from the Abbey.

"Wh-what?" said a muffled voice besides the horror struck teen, he turned and saw the Neko-jin waking up "Where are we?" he asked

"Boris has her," said Kai looking up and watching as Thea collapsed forward after the tenth strike to her back. The blood was fresh on her back and the shirt was how ripped showing her blood soaked bra. He heard Ray gasp and try not to shout out as Thea finally collapsed. Her closed eyes blinking open at them and she nodded to Kai and Ray and stood shakily. Her arms giving out half way causing her to have to start the effort again. Thea grinned and Kai thought she was insane. She stood the blood dripping off of her back and onto the floor. The torturer stared at her ability to get up after her beating. She stumbled over towards Kai and fell before the two.

"I'll help all of you," she said before the torturer brought the cane down on her. She cried out and flinched but didn't visually cry. Boris came out of his office with Kuroyuri and laughed cruelly at the teen crawling pathetically on the floor to escape the pain.

"There is a party next week held by BEGA again and you will sing for the guests," said Kuroyuri

"And if I refuse," she stuttered

"Then good bye Bladebreakers but only after the party, dear old Mr Dickenson is expecting them there," laughed Boris coldly again, Kai growled and Max gasped as he heard it. Hilary, Daichi and Kenny were awake now as well but Tyson was still out cold having gotten the brunt of the knock out gas because he was right next to the air vent.

"Fine, just don't hurt them," she said quietly as she slowly closed her eyes trying to be absorbed by the darkness as the pain spiked her back leaving its bloody trait……


	24. Season 2 Chapter 7

Chapter 7

My life was hard. No matter how you looked at it. It was hard. For the last week I was training. With the Axel git. I was beat if I lost which due to my lack of practise which I received a lot. More then a lot every time, sometimes even as I trained. Tonight I go to that shitty party to sing for them. I already have the list of songs they want played. I might kill myself singing them, they were a quite dodgy. I had questioned him about why Ming wasn't doing but I only received a slap. I was dressed quite nicely trying my best with make up to cover up the bruises. Seeing as there were no other women in BEGA at the moment I had to do everything myself. I had curled my hair in loose curls. Because the dinner wasn't a very fancy but casual party I decided simply what to wear. I wore a grey thigh length dress or if you want length shirt but it was more a dress over plain black jeans. My shoes were high heeled black ones and I had a large red beaded necklace on. I also had a loose thick black belt hugging my hips over the dress. In total I felt like a prick but knew it was supposed to be nice looking. To me it was idiotic.

"Are you ready?" asked a Hench man of Kuroyuri's

"Yeh, I'm ready, I hate this," I muttered to the man

"You go on in 5 minutes," he replied, I nodded my head and walked out of the room. I was followed as I walked down the hall of 'doom' which I called it out of the room I was locked in. My heels clicking along the way and the soft padding of their shoes. I arrived in the foyer of the building and saw many people arriving. I saw the White Tigers walking in and Mariah smiling and waving.

"Hey Thea!" shouted Kevin just as I was going to return one of the henchmen grabbed me and dragged me through the foyer to the other side away from them, my heels clicking furiously across the marble floors. They followed and once I passed the barrier of guards they were stopped.

"Sorry but we cannot allow you to pass," said a guard

"But you were dragging her off? What's going on?" hissed Lee, I smiled sadly at them then walked away. Boris grabbed my arm and prepared me to go on stage.

"Do as I say and maybe I won't beat you tonight," he cackled evilly, I stiffened and nodded, he walked on stage to talk to the audience.

"Welcome everyone to the World Championship's Opening Dinner and Party, I would like to introduce your entertainer for tonight, Vertigo," He called and Axel shoved me, I walked forward smiling and waved at the crowd. I got a cheer and some people from other teams pointing. Probably remember my face since last year. I nodded then waved to them.

"I'm going to start with a favourite of someone's," I said fake cheerily. Inside I wanted to scream, I wanted to escape. They cheered again and I stepped back and turned on the mic attached to my ear and its mouthpiece.

_I could feel it from the start,  
Couldn't stand to be apart.  
Something 'bout you caught my eye,  
Something moved me deep inside!  
Don't know what you did boy but  
You had it and i've been hooked ever since.  
told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friends  
told the others, my lovers, both past and present tense.  
That everytime i see you everything starts making sense._

Just do your thing honey!

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style, with your badass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man its true  
Ain't no other man but you. 

I looked into the audience from my position on the stage and saw the Bladebreakers looking nervous in the corner. I blinked and looked away.

_And now i telling you say ain't no other man but you_

Never thought I'd be alright. No, no, no! Till you came and changed my life. Yeah, yeah, yeah! What was cloudy now is clear! Yeah, yeah! You're the light that I needed. You got what I want boy, and I want it! So keep on givin' it up!

Tell your mother, your brother, your sister, and your friends. Tell the others, your lovers, better not be present tense. Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's!

Ray was looking so bad. I wanted to cry. I must have looked idiotic as the teens in front of me danced to the song I was singing trying to be happy. The White Tigers looked confused same with Mr. D, Grampa G and Barthez Battalion. The Blitzkreig boys looked like they couldn't care less. I smiled and carried on.

_Ooooh,oh oh!_

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style, with your badass - yeah yeah yeah!  
Ain't no other man it's true  
Ain't no other man but you.

Break it down now!

Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other! (other)   
Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other LOVER!  
Ain't no other, I, I, I need no other!  
Ain't no other man but you!

Shit. Ray and the Bladebreakers had cornered Mr. D and were trying to convince him to do something. I tried ignoring them but my sad face was coming through.

_Ohhhh!   
you are there when I'm a mess  
talked me down from every ledge  
give me strength boy you're the best  
you're the only one who's ever passed every test_

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you (next to you)  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do.  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style, with your badass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man it's true  
Ain't no other man but you.

And now I telling you - ain't no other man but you

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you   
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style, with your badass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man it's true - ooohh -  
Ain't no other man but you.

When the song finished I got a massive wave of cheering coming at me. I bowed and nodded my head. I carried on singing that evening. I went off for a few breaks but managed to slip out into the crowd. I was tapped on the shoulder and turned to see it was Ray. Immediately he grabbed me around the waist and kissed me forcefully. I stood still then kissed back wrapping my arms around his neck. He held me tightly and I remembered this from so many times we had been together. This is why I loved him so much. I pulled away and looked at him in the eyes.

"I have to go, I'm not supposed to be here," I whispered gently to him.

"You aren't even on their team, you're being forced against your will, it's unfair on all of us but them," he whimpered

"I know Ray but I'd do anything to keep all of you safe, they………..killed Jackson, Ray, I couldn't live with myself if that happened to all of you," I cried silently, he pulled me into a tight hug "Please don't tell the others, I beg you, I'll get out and come back, it'll be the end of him."

"Just promise that you will stay alive and healthy," said Ray

"I promise, I love you, I'll see you at the Championships," I said

"I love you too," he replied as I slid away and backstage again. As I appeared backstage Axel was fuming.

"You saw them," he hissed

"What's it to you shit face," I hissed in reply

"All of it," he answered just as darkly, I snorted and turned

"I have to go on stage now; you don't want to hurt me do you?" I said in a sickly sweet voice then laughed as he looked like he was blowing steam out his ears. I stalked onto the stage to carry on the façade I was trying to pull off. As the evening came to an end I walked off the front of the stage and to the foyer where Garland caught me.

"Where the hell are you going?" he asked

"To say good bye to the guests like a good host," I hissed to him he grunted and dragged me forward, apparently staying with me. We waved at the donators and some strangers congratulated and complimented me. I smiled and waved as well then I was approached by the Blitzkrieg boys while Garland had his back turned.

"What are you doing here?" asked Tala coldly

"I wanted to be here," I replied smiling fakely

"We can see through it Thea, this isn't you," said Bryan

"I know guys but I have to stay, I'll be fine," I replied looking down sadly

"Great performance anyway, best wishes," said Ian smirking a bit. It didn't look like much but I knew inside a smirk is as big as a smile. They wandered off and the White Tigers came up.

"What has gotten into you Thea," ranted Mariah angrily, I chuckled lightly as I saw Garland turn back.

"Just go guys, I'll see you at the championships," I said coldly to them.

"Why are you here?" shouted Lee

"Because I want to-to-to be," I said my voice quivering a lot betraying my real feelings on this. A flash of realisation hit Mariah and she dragged the White Tigers away with her and nodding to me.

"What did you tell them?" hissed Garland gripping my arm tightly

"Nothing Garland," I replied smiling then taking his hand tightly and smiling again and hugging as two older donators to Mr D's beyblade fund came past.

"Ah young love," said one, I shuddered as Garland stiffly hugged me back. As soon as they left I jumped back as if being shocked and dusted myself off.

"I hate you so much, you know that don't you Garland?" I said darkly to him. The Bladebreakers soon came up as well, glaring at Garland and Ray looking worse for wear. I waved and smiled to them reassuringly "I only hugged you for Mr D's sake not my own," I hissed

"Great performance Thea," said Kenny sadly

"Its great to see you all came, I'll see you at the championships," I smiled at them. They nodded and I tried smiling to Ray but he was completely out of it. I turned after they left and walked away back to my prison. I heard padding behind me and I turned and saw Brooklyn and Garland glaring at me. They seemed to enjoy stalking me, but I suppose if it's to your taste then yeh. I stalked into my room and slammed the door in their faces and jumped onto my bed. _I'm so sorry Ray…….I don't want to be here but it's for your own good…….._


	25. Season 2 Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Two days after the disastrous 'party' was the Championships. It was major Déjà vu, only this time I wasn't exactly the most suicidal person there. It turned out that Axel the weirdo trainer was taking the fourth person's place with me, Garland and Brooklyn. I really wasn't going to be ready for this, facing my team, the team I loved and had become my friends. What would I do when I saw them and same for them? Would they shun me beyond repair, embrace me, or stare from afar. _Tyson and Daichi and maybe also Ray will feel betrayed…….Kai is angry and I can understand why but Max, oh how I don't want to see him sad. Hilary will probably call me a selfish bitch trying to yell sense into me and Kenny will be silent. Maybe angry……_ I sighed and rolled out of bed dragging my clothes into the bathroom for a shower. I had chosen the only thing I had felt then. Sadness. I chose to go for the Emo look of the depression. It was a good thing the old me had saved the tops I had. I chose black baggy trousers, a crimson belt, short sleeved tank top and arm warmers. I liked to add those to cover the old me's scars of sadness. I raced through to the bedroom and hunted for scissors. I was going to hack off the hair Boris had liked and made me keep. I swiftly chopped here and there on my hair. By the end it was short and went in spikes at the back. I smiled to myself knowing Boris would go haywire again at it. There was a knock at the door and I walked out. Axel stood stunned at my change and coughed.

"What the hell did you do?" he shouted waving his hands and pointing to my hair.

"Oh nothing, a little hair dressing," I said sarcastically "Get used to it," I yelled and stormed off, my Vans slapping heavily on the marble hall of the forum. Brooklyn, Garland were standing stoic looking at Boris. He looked up and immediately glared at me

"What is the meaning of this?" he hissed

"What you mean the ugly bastard in front or behind of me?" I asked innocently, he growled and stalked over before Brooklyn coughed

"Sir, if we hurt her now, we won't be able to compete," he said, Boris stopped and glared then turned back.

"Get into the car, we're going to the stadium," he shouted, we nodded and headed off solemnly. Once we arrived there were crowds and crowds around the entrance. I was last out of the car when I heard whispers.

'_Wasn't she with the Bladebreakers?'_

'_I heard she killed her family,'_

'_Didn't she escape from here the last time, nearly killing us all?'_

_I remember that, she exploded her blade almost killing Ray-Ray,'_

Hearing these made me sick and I turned to the group of girls whispering, pointing and laughing. I stormed over and they stopped looking at me incredulously.

"I don't give a shit what the hell you say, but leave the Bladebreakers out of this!" I yelled at them, the whole crowd was silent behind and around me all looking at the shouting. Brooklyn and Garland tried approaching me but Boris stopped them.

"Yeh well it's your fault you ditched them," hissed another girl

"No I didn't," I yelled, I turned to the crowd laughing slightly then it turned into a major laughing fest.

"Okay you all are probably dying to know why I left!" I screamed looking possibly drunk in the process "I went to find my little brother! It turned out Boris had kidnapped and killed him! Threatening to kill my boyfriend and his team! Happy now! Are you just happy?" I screamed breaking down into tears. I blinked upwards as someone grabbed my arms. It was Mariah and Kevin of the White Tigers. They hung my arms over their shoulders and stood me up. Lee grabbed my bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered

"Whether you wanted to hurt all of us or not, we're your friends, the White Tigers cherish it above all others," said Lee glaring at my 'team' that had long been gone from the area. I nodded and sniffed.

"I'm so sorry, I don't want to be here," I said hiccupping loudly as we entered the main building. Inside I saw all my friends but not my 'team'. The Bladebreakers just turned their back along with many of the other teams. I sniffed and bowed my head more then started collapsing again. Kevin squeaked out as the weight increased. Gary came up behind and actually lifted me up off the ground. I turned my head to look at him and he smiled. He was too me the BFG, Big Friendly Giant. We walked or more they walked and I was carried. Into their changing room.

"I think you should stay here, it's a) safer and b) your better off here," said Mariah pointing to her fingers. I nodded to her and smiled tearfully.

"Who are you up against first?" asked Kevin sitting down

"Majestics," I muttered "I don't want to battle any of them," I added numbly

"We're against the All Starz and in the section B." said Lee, I nodded and stood as the announcement came through.

"Would all beybladers please report to their matches as they commence in 5 minutes," said the female voice,

"Good luck guys," I said smiling and waving as I went the opposite direction. I raced down and arrived just as my 'team' was going on.

"And please welcome a team we haven't seen in a long time BEGA X!" shouted Jazzman "There's Garland, the martial arts specialist, careful not to get messed up with the kung-fu moves!" he shouted again waving his hands around "Brooklyn with the MEGA BEGA bit beast Zeus, there's a newbie in the team again. Axel! He's a mean blader who's new on the block but how will he handle the pressure! He exclaimed. There were cheers from older fans of the team and personal supporters. "Last but certainly least is the lovely Thea, after swapping again to BEGA again, you might become suspicious if you saw the outbreak earlier! But saved by the few people loyal to her The White Tigers! We have footage of the actual event and will be playing in a minute folks!" shouted Jazzman. I screamed inside, right now I wanted to be a savage cave woman and beat the living hell out of the stupid man dressed up in traditional Japanese clothes trying to look cool. I watched the big screen as it flicked on to show my earlier out break. I watched as everyone showed expressions of shock at my display. I watched the part where the White Tigers helped me, showed compassion for me and I even stayed to watch the part where Gary started helping and Lee talking.

"Enough Jazzman! Get on with the matches!" I yelled up at the stupid man before launching my beyblade at him to get his attention.

"Ahhh!" he yelled jumping back as the beyblade grinded across the metal bar in front of him "You can't attack me kid," he yelled

"I can if you don't start the bloody matches," I yelled back. He nodded sternly and started the matches. It was:

_Oliver vs Axel_ **_Lost_**

_Enrique vs Garland **Won**_

_Johnny vs Brooklyn **Won**_

_Me vs Robert **Won **_

At the end of the match I was so tired I stumbled half way across to get my blade and I started falling towards him and the ground.

_Help me Robert……….help me…………anyone……._


	26. Season 2 Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I felt soft; hands pick me up slowly and onto a softer, hanging bed. I blinked slightly as I heard the roaring of the crowds around me and the stupid Jazzman guy talking to them.

"…..It seems the blade power causer internal damage to the vigilant girl, ladies and gentleman, we are getting word from BEGA that she will be up for the next match this evening thanks to their technology!" he called, I zoned out soon after because to be frank, it was bullocks, I would be forced up and to play in my match, bleeding or not. BEGA had that technology but not that good a stuff to stop bleeding that would take weeks to fix. I closed my eyes again when I felt a hand on my forehead. I blinked and saw a medic smiling; I nodded for I was ready to stop the needle sharp pains inside. I started moving when I heard muffled shouting coming towards me. I sighed inwardly and smiled weakly.

"Thea! Thea!" they yelled, I turned my head ever so slightly and saw The White Tigers running over and at a slower pace the All Starz, Bladebreakers, Barthez Battalion and Demolition Boys. (Or Blitzkrieg boys…..if I called them that? Can't remember...message if I did…..)

"Well ladies and gentlemen it seems that the fall of an old pal has come to the attention of other teams! Amongst those! The Bladebreakers!" called Jazzman; there was another roar from the crowd. I blinked and felt a burning sensation in my nose. I was about to cry.

"Thea! What happened?" came Kevin's worried voice, a single tear came down the side of my voice, I squeezed the medics hand to take me away. "I'm so sorry Robert," I whispered as it started moving. I blinked my eyes and caught a glimpse of all the teams minus BEGA assembled finally where I once was. Hilary had for a second looked worried, Tyson and Daichi growled and then Mariah turned and started shouting at the teams angrily.

_You go Mariah….tell them all……_

"Thea we're going to move you on the count of three, okay?" said the medic holding my hand, I nodded weakly and they counted down.

_3_

_2_

_1_

They moved me across and I whined quietly as the pain increased. The tears were coming worse now but I kept silent.

"Are you comfier?" asked a woman soft voice

"Just make it stop," I said quietly

"We will do everything but your coach hasn't given us the order yet," she replied, I growled slowly and moved my hand. I moved my arm and ripped the IV out my arm painfully. This action caused the attention of all the medics in the room, tending to other bladers in trouble. I pushed the woman away viciously.

"Stay away from me if you're not going to help me!" I snarled at the woman "That bastard is as much my coach as I am in pain," I hissed and turned away. I walked out with the itchy, prickly feeling in my back increasing. _Internal bleeding my ass…..Prickly heat or pins and needles yeh…right…_I stormed down the hall pushing any unsuspecting victims aside to get to the main arena where Boris was sitting with my 'team'. I approached the arena and saw a match between Barthez Battalion and the Bladebreakers going on. Daichi against Arron. Boris was on the other side. It would have meant walking past the Barthez Battalion or the Bladebreakers. I chose the Barthez Battalion; they were less fierce in general. I stalked round that way when Miguel grabbed my shoulder.

"I thought you quit that team," he said darkly

"Once bitten never ridden," I hissed "I don't want to be here anymore then you do." I said not turning around to face him

"But why?" asked Matilda coming over

"You'll understand one day, my friends, until then think about this. My family is dead." I said flatly before his hand fell from my shoulder. I smirked and carried on walking slightly.

"The winner is Daichi!" yelled Jazzman "After many close ones this little tyke has won!"

"Oi, I'm not little!" yelled Daichi flailing his arms around wildly at this. I smiled slightly and shook my head. I stumbled slightly over to Boris and my 'team' when Axel stood up and stormed over.

"What the hell happened? He wasn't even that tough of an opponent!" he shouted at me as the crowds roared drowning out his shout, I turned my head and looked away. "Oi I'm talking to you!" he shouted again punching my cheek painfully. I scrunched my face in on impact and flew sideways slightly. I cried out as my back seized up and my chest and stomach felt like it was tearing slowly and sharply. I coughed and wiped the blood away. The whelp on my cheek was forming slowly and I could feel the feeble pulse in it. I stood slowly and closed my eyes. There were flashes around of cameras somewhere when I launched myself at Axel punching him in the gut. He came forward as well striking out. We started kicking and punching each other while Boris, Garland and Brooklyn looked on in distaste.

"Hey stop it!" shouted Jazzman over the micro phone "This is on live TV." He shouted I grimaced as a punch narrowly missed my gut as I dodged the punch. They came faster and faster as the punches came from him. I was tired and my hands pulsed as our fight slowly moved across the stadium. Finally they registered what was happening and the teams came over to stop it. Johnny and Lee grabbed Axel pinning his arms behind his head while Mariah and Matilda stopped me. I coughed again and shoved them off me. I was on the other side of the massive stadium with hundreds of spectators. There was no way I was going to make it with out puking or some of Boris's cronies shooting me. Or worse, I fall over.

"Calm down Thea!" yelled Mariah waving her hands in a 'relaxing' motion. I scoffed and pushed everyone off. I turned on my heel and started sprinting off across the stadium to the exit. Everything went in slow motion for me as 5 things happened at once. Three blades shot out past me, BBA staff came out, Jazzman was talking to the crowd, Boris started yelling and Ray set off after me across the stadium. The blade span around my feet attempting to stop me. I jumped over them kicking one off into the beydish; the crowd were shouting and yelling, I noticed Boris's henchmen thingy pulling things out their jackets. The BBA staff blocked the way which I dived under their arms then carried on sprinting. Ray was closing n on me as well. I cried out as I got to the exit. It was raining outside and slowly wet me to the core as I went and the billowing wind and rain in my face. The car park was full of what looked like potential get away cars, but I general they were just cars. I grimaced as the cold hit me painfully. I tripped somewhere across the front of the drive and fell forwards. I breathed heavily, panting and embracing the cool water hitting my burning skin. I cried out loud as the burning erupted from my knees, back, chest, head and gut.

"Thea!" called Ray as he came out into the rain. The water immediately soaking his white over shirt to the centre. He shivered as he approached. I rolled painfully onto my aching back and stared at the grey, sullen sky. Ray came into view for me and I felt his arm go around my back and sit me up. I stared at him as possibly hundreds emotions passed through his eyes quickly. Sadness. Hope. Happiness. Anxiety and one final on. Love. I breathed in slowly and put my head on his chest and sobbed loudly. His arms came tightly around my back, enclosing me in an embrace I had wanted for so long. I carried on crying. He stood slowly taking me with him as he lifted me up effortlessly. He started walking back into the stadium building where the other teams could be viewed standing solemnly watching the scene. I tried to stop my crying but to no success, the thought of going away and leaving them behind seemed a long way off but there was the light at the end of my tunnel. Ray.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry," I said or more started chanting quietly. The warm air hit me sharply, trying to break the cold enamel covering my body. I released Ray's shirt and closed my eyes leaning back. I started to grow tired from the rocking of his body as we moved. After 10 minutes of reporters, officials and maniacal Boris henchmen he sat down. I started shivering uncontrollably from the sudden increase of heat from the cold. Something heavy and soft dropped onto us from somewhere and I snuggled down in the blanket or towel. Either one was welcome by me. As I shook I opened my eyes to find Ray watching me with a slightly smile of his lips. I smiled weakly as well when he leaned down and captured my lips in a kiss. I smirked and reacted soon to the familiar feeling. His hand came down around my head pulling me deep into the kiss. My hand went up to his cheek and left it there. He licked my bottom lip and I opened slowly for him to come in. I heard a muffled growl come from his throat as I pulled away. He rested his forehead on mine and stared into my eyes.

"I'm so glad I have you back," he said quietly

"I'm so, so sorry," I whispered looking away into the towel; I peered round and saw we were still alone inside a small living room. I presumed it was the Bladebreakers prep room so I didn't question it.

"No don't be," he said roughly touching my cheek and moving my head "It was not your fault, you did what was right, if you hadn't done what you thought was right then you would have been in danger," he added

"I know but they killed Jackson. I mean killed him," I cried loudly burying my head in his shirt again "He was only 3 years old Ray, three years old," I cried as the feeling of guilt came back to me "They told me that he was screaming for me over and over again," I felt Ray tighten his embrace and start shushing my quietly.

"I will be alright, we know he wouldn't want his sister to cry," he said "I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened before

Welcome to the fallout  
Welcome to resistance  
The tension is here  
Tension is here  
Between who you are and who you could be  
Between how it is and how it should be" he started singing quietly into my ear. I remembered the song from older band gigs. Switchfoot. I started humming with him silently until a knock was heard outside.

"Come in!" called Ray softly, the door opened slowly and in filed most of the teams from the championship and the BBA staff with medics. I turned my head away from them in shame when I heard Mr Dickenson coming over.

"Thea, we must really talk to you about your behaviour disrupting the championship," he said seriously

"But Mr D," said Ray

"I understand Ray but this cannot be ignored," he carried on. I groaned inside the towel and a couple of people coughed trying to cover up the laughing.

"But-" he started

"It's okay Ray," I said quietly to him. He nodded and I pulled the towel off of me, I stood up when I started shivering again, Ray stood and gave me both soggy towels but I only took one. Everyone was staring and I turned bright red.

"I'll a-accept responsibility but only if you hear my side of the story," I hissed, there was a murmur and nods

"Alright what's happened?" said Mr D

"Wait! This is unfair, she left us for them," yelled Daichi, I turned to stare at the younger boy and laughed bitterly,

"I want to join them?" I laughed sourly, I turned and lifted the hem of my shirt "Take a look at this and then think about it," I hissed and showed a big bruise over a gash from a beyblade. It was made earlier this week during training. A few girls gasped and the guys just stared. "My point, happy my lil shortie," I said patting Daichi's hair. He growled and I continued "Well guys continuing, remember I runoff the day….J-Ja-Jackson was, was k-killed," I stuttered wiping a tear away silently, Mariah and Hilary gasped hands shooting up to their mouths, Hilary turned in as Tyson hugged her tightly "I decided to join them for the sake of the Bladebreakers, he had threatened to kill them," I finished "That's it, if you don't believe me then why would I embarrass myself on live TV telling everyone. And after seeing what happened do you really think I really wanted to be there?" I asked incredulously

"Hmm, interesting, we will look into it," said Mr D

"But-" started Daichi

"Forget it Daichi, she's innocent, even if she did get Jackson killed," said Rick arrogantly, my jaw dropped literally, I clenched my fists and unclenched them tightly and glared dangerously at him.

"You stupid, arrogant, idiotic boy!" I screamed at him storming past everyone and pushing Spencer and Tala away who looked shocked at my strength. "You weren't even a beyblader when Boris first came! You weren't even wanted by him! How the hell can you think it's great and I'm lying?" I screamed punching him as much as possible. Kai came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Thea, I believe you," he said

"Same with us," said the Blitzkrieg Boys as well

"You know nothing Rick," said Tala slowly then leading me back to Ray quietly and to where the medics were. They were sat with the med box out. Lee and Max shuffled everyone out and closed the doors as the medics started. I was sat between Ray's legs on the sofa and leaning back as they started work on my stomach. I hissed and almost threw my arms at them viciously. Ray put his hands on my shoulders calming me down slowly.

"It hurts!" I said quietly

"It's almost done Thea," he said softly brushing my hair back "What did you do to your beautiful hair?" he asked

"I chopped off what Boris found attractive to show I hated him," I replied chuckling, Kai came up behind and put his hand on my shoulder

"It's good your back," he said smirking slightly; I nodded laughing bitterly then flinching as they pulled the last stitch on my stomach. I cried out then clenched my eyes closed. I turned and smirked at Tyson

"How does it feel to be beaten again by a girl," I said smirking, "I hear you lost to Hilary in a practise match!" Tyson huffed and puffed his chest out

"Not my fault, I had a really bad day and Hilary had beginners luck that's all," he huffed

"Cha right she did and I don't have a stitched slash on your stomach you over dramatic guy," I laughed; the medics rolled up my jeans and started at the mutilated knees underneath. _Shit I must have slashed them up good…….wonder why they never hurt?_ I smirked at the main medic staring at them.

"Take a picture it lasts longer if you do," I chuckled roughly and smiled as they continued Mr D mentioned something about going out to the police and I nodded. I leaned back on Ray and smiled. There was a silence in the room and I broke it.

"I'm really sorry guys," I said sadly

"It doesn't matter now!" cheered Max

"Yeh as long as we know you didn't mean it," said Lee smiling

"But, I understand if you don't want to trust me again," I said quietly

"Say no more! You never broke that trust," said Max dramatically, I smiled then hissed again as they cleaned my cut. Mr D then walked in holding a brief case and hat.

"The tournament has been postponed due to this scandal, you may go home, I suggest Thea go home to Tyson's, I have spoken to Grampa G and he has agreed to this happily," he said smiling at the last bit, I nodded excitedly as did the others. The medics soon left after and Ray insisted on carrying me to the car. As Max said to Tyson in an old person's voice,

_'Young Love'………_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Rate and Review Please…..Also sorry this is so late uploading….**


	27. Season 2 Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_'Scandal at the Beyblade World Championships….'._

_'Vigilant Thea goes crazy…..but was it all an act?'_

_'White Tigers Save fellow blader from insanity….'_

_'BEGA leader Boris and Co-leader Kuroyuri jailed for 5 years under cruelty act……'_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

In the following week after the tournament was postponed there were tons and tons of news headline covering the story and video footage shown on BBA Live TV. Each time I watched the footage I got more and more upset. I had ruined the Manton name by a selfish act, destroying the reputation my father had spent so long building in on single minute. I was sat on the sofa for the 3rd day running when Hilary and Ray came through the door followed by Max.

"Thea you can't keep watching that," said Ray, I didn't reply but burry my head in my duvet more and more.

"Yes, I can," I replied

"You'll get fat," said Hilary "Ray, may not like that"

"No, Hilary," I heard Ray whisper angrily "Not the best thing,"

"I don't care right now," I said annoyed and peaking my face out a tiny hole so I could still see the TV screen.

"We're going to take you shopping!" yelled Max jumping over, I huffed as he sat on my stomach.

"Max you weigh a ton!" I cried as he sat on my stitches "You're on my stitches!" Max yelped as I flipped him over the edge of the sofa with a 'thump' and stood back up. Next I felt the sofa dip with the weight of another. They leaned down and pulled the duvet loosely over my head and whispered in my ears.

"Please go out," whispered Ray kissing my temple softly "You need it, it'll make you better," he begged, I huffed then stood wrapping my duvet around me and stormed over to the door.

"Fine," I said grumpily

"She's being hormonal," said Grampa G as he came in and I stormed past him to the room I was staying in. I walked to the room I was staying in and looked in the mirror. My hair was lanky and messed up, my make up smudged and my eyes were puffy from the last time I cried. I sighed and went to the bathroom and washed up then came outside. I changed into cargo shorts, blue California surf shirt and sandals and fixed my face and hair then left with my board strapped to my back. _In case of emergency….._I thought as I patted Vertigo in my pocket. I walked sullenly down the hall and passed Kai who was leaning against the door with Tyson banging behind it.

"You need to stop this," said Kai as I reached the end of the hall. I stood looking down the rest of the new corridor in the silence.

"It took you 3 years to get over yours so why a hurry to get over mine," I replied

"I lost my friends then and sight of what was important," he said darkly

"Let me out Kai!" shouted Tyson banging, Kai kicked the door and he shut up, listening I presumed.

"I get over it when I do, for now don't worry about me, I'm fine," I finished turning the corner. I heard him mutter something before hand.

"You're a terrible liar," I ignored this and carried on to the living room where everyone was sitting waiting. I walked to the door and thumped my board down outside as I jumped on. Lucky Tyson finally got a bigger dish to practise in. I started circling it tempted to dish dive into it. Hilary and Ray and Max came out slowly and headed to the door.

"Coming Thea?" called Hilary waving, I nodded and headed over quietly. Ray waved everyone off as I followed Max and Hilary to the mall. The trip was un eventful most of the way then when we got there it was quiet. Nothing so far. No screaming Ray fan girls. No cameras. No insults. No accusations. I sighed and strapped my board to my back as we entered. I looked around nervously trying to check for any warning signs.

"Come on," said Hilary tugging my hand towards the clothes shops with Max.

"Shopping!" he cheered, she took me over to the women's section for new clothes while I stood looking pissed.

"Here, take this, and I think," she said loudly "This!" she said chucking things at me and Max "And this! And this! Oh you must have this!" she said finally stopping, I think I saw Max with a pair on underwear on his head before he whipped them off bright red. I laughed then took the trolley full through to the changing room silently. I stared at something in front of me. There were black skinny jeans. _Fuck it….wedgie pants….._ I sighed and shook my head, next was a white strappy top with strange tropical flower patterns across the front in black. I shuddered at this but put it on. I attached a big thick belt which was light brown. I looked in the mirror and did a lop sided smile then slid on the red converse.

"Are you ready?" yelled Hilary frustrated, I clicked back the door unceremoniously and stepped out. Hilary and Max were standing staring, I smiled weakly

"Happy?" I said

"Very," said Max, I sighed and Hilary laughed loudly,

"We'll buy it go back and get changed because we got you other stuff," said Hilary

"Fine," I huffed and went back in and got changed. Hen I got out I saw Max and Hilary fending off savage reporters by the cash register. I ducked behind a clothes hanger and spied.

"Is this a new thing? Does Tyson know?" shouted tons of reporters "Is Thea living with Tyson?" asked another, I started shaking angrily "Is she still having a mental break down?" I breathed deeply then unstrapped my board with a 'click' and boarded it. I pushed off skidding by Hilary and placing the clothes on the counter. I kicked a reporter away before turning.

"You want answers? Catch me first!" I cried pushing off and skating through the shop. The gaggle of reporters followed me leaving Hilary and Max alone again. I went out and the railing and looked over into the centre of the mall. There was an expedition on trampolines. I grinned and jumped over the railing towards the trampolines.

"Ahhhh!" I yelled laughing as people stared at me as I bounced from one to another and eventually as I lost altitude on my second trampoline I put the board under my feet and dived off the trampoline. The reporters were rushing down the escalators after me and I skated fast down the side of the mall missing potential victims to the reporters. I laughed as I went into a massive department store. I mingled with the hangers and as they started looking around I snuck out and to the food court and to Starbucks where the others were sitting. I waved and skated over wiping the sweat off my face.

"That trampoline stunt will be in the news tomorrow," said Max laughing

"You could have seriously gotten hurt," said Hilary, the counterpart of Max's cheer. I laughed and sat down next to the drink they had ordered.

"I know but it was fun," I said shrugging "Besides why did I have to buy hose clothes?" I asked, Max shrugged and Hilary smiled

"Secret," she said

"Aw come on," I whined angrily

"Nope,"

"But,"

"Sorry but no," she said flatly with the tone saying 'that's final' in it. I sighed and stood.

"Let's go," I said finally they nodded and we left quickly before the reporters saw us. I smiled again as we made our way home. As we passed the park there was a rustle in the bushes and out jumped someone.

"I challenge you!" cried the girl, I blinked then realised it was Maddy. My face went blank and stared at her.

"No," I said flatly

"Thea what's happening?" asked Max

"I challenge her!" said Maddy again, the younger girl standing in front of me, I blinked again and walked past her

"I said no," I said again

"Why not!" You betrayed me! You lied!" she shouted "I hate you! I hate you I hate you!" she shouted lunging forward to punch me, I was quicker though. I turned and received the punch in my stomach instead. I stood there as she punched my stomach over and over. It was burning and I could feel the stitches stretching over the strain. She stopped and started to sag as she started crying. I looked at the younger girl starting to feel guilty. _She's not getting a sympathy match…._I knelt in front of her and hugged her.

"Maddy I'm not giving you a sympathy match okay?" I said, she nodded "I'll wait till the day when you challenge me in the stadium, till then I'll train just as hard to get there as well," I said softly trying to calm her down. Slowly it worked and she stood nodding,

"Sorry for bugging you, I'll……..see you later," she said turning

"Maddy why don't you come round to the house," said Hilary with Max, she turned and stared

"Yeh I'll give you an express piggyback," I said smiling and pointing to my board. She nodded and came forward. I unstrapped my board and let her jump up and jumped on my board. I skated a little faster then the others and did a few tricks as we started making our way back to Tyson's Dojo.

When we arrived everyone was lounging on the deck outside connecting the two buildings. I skated inside and stopped in front of them.

"Huh? Thea?" said Tyson half asleep

"How long ago did you get up?" asked Hilary walking through

"Ah! Hilary!" he shouted falling forwards off the decking then growling, Ray just lay asleep, curled in a ball not making the 'purring' noise. I let Maddy down and got off the skateboard

"Sit and watch," I said quietly, I walked over to Ray and rubbed the top of his head and kissed his cheek, he started making the 'purr' noise and Maddy started going hysterical. It woke Ray up easily again as he grabbed forward to get the person waking him up but only grabbing me to him.

"Uhum……Ray there are children on the premises," I stated, he turned his head to look at Maddy then moved me in his lap to be facing the front and my back to him. Maddy smiled and Tyson greeted her as he woke up.

"Hey Maddy," he said before hugging Hilary. I smiled at them and Kai sat down as well next to me and Ray.

"I'm trying your advice happy," I whispered to him, he nodded and smirked.

"Guess what," said Max hyperactively

"What?" said Ray

"Thea's going to be in the news again tomorrow," he said

"No Max!" I cried trying to lunge forward

"What?" shouted Kai and Ray standing up

"What have you done this time?" asked Kai angrily

"She led them on a wild goose chase on her skate board," said Hilary coming forward

"Trying to save them," I accused pointing at the other two

"It was an awesome stunt!" cheered Max

"What stunt?" asked Tyson

"She jumped off the top railing to the trampolines," he cheered, I flinched then turned to Maddy

"Run while you can," I cried riding my skateboard off around the garden as Ray and Kai angrily chased me, Ray running around the outside and Kai taking short cuts through the dojo. I turned and stuck my tongue out at them.

"Mwahahahah I always win Ray!" I called waving madly

"Thea watch out!" shouted Daichi, I turned back and saw the pond, I crouched low as I hit a smooth rock and jumped up and just as I was over the pond there was a tree in front with Ray sitting ready to catch me. I hit him with a 'umf' and he hooked his legs as we fell backwards. He swung and was still connected as I rolled out and turned myself to my feet landing gracefully as I could with my stitched stomach.

"Ta-da!" I cheered posing happily then realised that Kai and Ray were still angry. I had to now face the music. Or the wrath of a sleeping Ray next to me. _Dang that boy hugs hard……._


	28. Season 2 Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I woke up in the morning not on the sofa where I had fallen asleep, but in a bed. I rolled over and saw Ray sleeping next to me with his arm splayed across my waist. I smiled slyly and leaned forward and kissed him. He seemed to kiss back quickly and grabbed my hips tightly bringing me forward. I squeaked slightly in surprise and smiled. He growled in his throat and my eyes widened. I pulled back and he whimpered.

"Ray I know you awake now," I said flatly with the moment ruined

"How did you know?" he said with his eyes closed "I was having fun,"

"We're not having sex in Tyson's house with him next door, it's unconventional," I said bluntly, he sighed and shook his head and rolled onto his back.

"Shame really," he said my mouth fell open and stared at him then punched his arm lightly. He laughed when there was a knock on the door. In walked Kai looking slightly pissed.

"Uhum…..Kai?" I asked

"Hilary sent me to wake you two up," he said flatly

"Yes, fine, but what happens if we were having wild sex," I said

"You weren't," he said

"But you never know," added Ray smirking

"You two won't do it in Tyson's dojo, its 'unromantic' here," he said darkly before turning and striding out. After he left we burst out laughing. I rolled over on my back then onto the floor with a 'thump'.

"Owww!" I cried rubbing my back furiously and glaring at Ray who had sprawled himself across the bed laughing. I soon stopped and smiled and stood dusting myself off. I walked over to the cupboard and took out a pair of baggy jeans. As I was about to take the hanger out a tanned hand reached across and stopped me.

"Wear something new today," whispered Ray in my ear making me shiver slightly "I want to see you in it," he added, I sighed and changed my hand direction to the skinny jeans I had tried on yesterday. "Better," he said. I nodded then pulled out a white strappy top. The straps were made out of what looked like lace with the kanji for 'black' on it in the centre. It wasn't one of the large logos but was small and stood out. Ray smiled as I took out the red converse as well and a thick, big red and black stripy belt.

"Happy now," I asked making my tone higher at the end in question. He nodded and stalked off to the bathroom. Ray disappeared over to the closet to get his own things and change quickly. I stood in front of the mirror after I had changed and smiled weakly. _In my eyes I'm still a traitor……._I thought sadly before shaking my head,

"Must think of what Kai said," I said determined and fake confidence. I sighed sadly and walked out. Ray was lying on the bed fiddling with Driger carefully and looked up.

"Finally your out," he said "I am not paper trained you know," he said laughing, I joined him and held the door open while he sprinted into the bathroom. I chuckled lightly as I walked over and strapped on Vertigo and my Ipod.

"Coming?" asked Ray walking to the door. I nodded and he grabbed my hand and walked out. When we arrived in the living room I saw many of the other teams assembled there. Half were sleeping on the couches or more the PPB All Starz and half the Majestic's, Mr D, Grampa G, Judy and Max's Dad talking in the corner by the table and the sounds of beyblades outside.

"What's going on?" I asked Ray surprised and looking at him, he laughed at my facial expression and nodded.

"That's a secret, but your new clothes have something to do with it," he said

"Thea!" shouted Kai stalking inside holding a newspaper

"Yes Kai," I said in a tiny voice

"What is this," he said pointing to a picture of me free falling from the rail with my board in hand

"Me,"

"Doing what?"

"Running from reporters,"

"No," he said angrily

"Getting into trouble?" I asked hopefully

"Yes," he said flatly,

"I know but I didn't want to face them," I stammered

"Aw come on Kai give her a break," said Lee coming over with Mariah

"Mariah!" I cheered smiling and hugging my friend

"It's good to see you," she replied smiling and hugging me back,

"I know I still want to know why you guys are here," I said curiously "Not in a bad way but curious,"

"I can't tell you," she said laughing, I smiled and nodded sharply.

"Who else is here?" I asked

"Everyone from the tournament," she said quietly

"Oh," I mouthed and nodded "Can I go?" I whispered to Ray

"No," he said flatly "No one will say anything, well maybe Rick but not the others, but Ricks just Rick," said Ray quietly, I nodded and walked through the house to Mr D. He was still talking to the other adults but turned round soon.

"Yes Thea?" he said "How are you?"

"Oh I'm fine, I'm getting better, I just wanted to apologise for the disruption at the tournament, I understand the BBA lots a lot of money in it. I was wondering if there was anything I could do to help?" I asked curiously

"No it is perfectly fine, the BBA has recognised what was happening with Boris and is happy that it was able to help, no payment is necessary Thea," he said smiling

"Thanks Mr D," I said bowing slightly before going off to find the others battling in the garden. I sat down by Kenny, Emily and Miguel all around Dizzy.

"Hey Thea, how are you now?" asked Emily looking up and smiling

"I'm better thanks, sorry about the cancellation of the tournament guys," I said sheepishly

"Its fine," said Miguel

"What are you guys doing?" I asked "With everyone's beyblades?" I asked

"Tune up time!" called Dizzy

"That's cool, thanks Diz," I said smiling at the laptop

"Your welcome Thea, see Chief someone does say thanks!" she said "And you never say it,"

"You're my bit beast," said Kenny

"I'm in you laptop!" cried Dizzy

"Exactly," he retorted I stood and shuffled off before getting involved with this argument. I went to go watch Max play against Oliver and watched the different style.

"Go Draciel!" shouted Max

"Attack Unicolyon!" repeated Oliver, I clapped my hands together at the end when it ended in a draw, and they shook hands and battled again. I stood and sat down by the pond silently.

"I see your still here," said a voice spitefully, I turned and saw Rick standing there

"Have you been waiting to get me alone?" I asked turning back to the pond

"So what if I have, it's only to say you're still a traitor to everyone," he said rudely

"I don't need you telling me that," I said still not looking at him "In my eyes I'm still a traitor," I added looking at him

"Then why are you still here?" he asked venomously

"I don't know," I said

"Because we still want her here," said Tyson walking over and standing in front of Rick reaching eye level and glaring at him.

"Face it Rick you've lost," said Ray tugging me into a kiss right in front of everyone who was looking. I blushed furiously and kissed back a bit. As he pulled away Hilary and the rest of the girls were smiling and giggling while the guys were shocked. Even after years of being together they still weren't used to it. I smiled and glared at Rick.

"That's why I'm here," I said "And if you don't face the facts, your weak," I said just as venomously

"Put you blade where you mouth is," he shouted

"Is that a challenge?" I asked "Your on," I said determined, I stood the other side and just as we were going to start he said something.

"You can change your clothes and face but you can't change yourself," he said darkly just as we launched out blades. This toppled my blade weakly into the dish and spun weakly as well.

"What the hell is that Thea?" shouted Kai

"Shut up!" I shouted angrily turning and glaring at him, "I don't need anything special to beat you!" I shouted again he laughed at me then down at the dish. As I went in for the attack two new blades entered the dish and knocked Rick out.

"Hey!" shouted Rick, I gasped and backed away staring in horror at the blades. I backed away and tripped over. They were black and white. It was them.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Review please….I'm starting to feel unliked……**


	29. Season 2 Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

"I see still as pathetic," said a cruel voice in front of everyone. I cried out and crawled further away from them. It was my brothers. Shiro and Kuro.

"As ever," said the second voice, I looked away and stood shakily.

"You're supposed to be dead!" I yelled at them angrily and shaking all over.

"You see we've come back for one reason. We can't die till this happens," said Dylan or Shiro now,

"What's that?" I asked curiously

"To see your true power!" said Kuro or Jake; I shuddered remembering Kuroyuri's cruel words. _I was made in a lab……._ I stood determined now and stood. Vertigo who had started wobbling was now spinning strongly against all odds. I closed my eyes and plugged my Ipod in. Flicking on my loyal song I always used n tough times. Armand Van Helden, MyMyMy. I started dancing while others watched; I turned the volume down to still listen to the others. I stopped when nothing happened.

"You wanted a battle then fight!" I yelled at them angrily before Max started playing music on Rick's CD player. I smiled so now I wouldn't have to use my Ipod. They both nodded venomously under their hoods. I flinched at memories fogging my mind.

"Aeru! Nightmare Darkness!" shouted Jake attacking

"Vertigo counter with dancing hurricane!" I shouted in return spinning faster and faster. The blades clashed together and were equal. Dylan was looking around before he spoke.

"Hey where's the little squirt," he asked then Jake started laughing

"Oh yeh you killed him," he laughed at me mocking me and my guilt

"I did not!" I screamed at them

"Yes you did, you couldn't protect him!" said Dylan

"Then him haven been taken-" started Jake

"Let him die!" roared Dylan mocking me again, I bent over clutching my head and screamed. There was a shooting pain in my head. _Nightmare Darkness…..is a mental. Attack…._ I looked up hellishly at my 'brothers' and growled furiously

"I did not kill him!" I screamed angrily forcing my blade to go forward and crash with their own but the power didn't subside it carried on until it demolished half the garden wall, the dish and all that remained of Shiro and Kuro were their cloaks. I fell forwards into the broken and cracked dish weakly and coughed as Vertigo's power subsided and came to spin peacefully but strongly by my head. I felt so tired and just wanted to sleep. I managed to stay awake to hear everyone come running over.

"Thea! Thea!" shouted Tyson running over followed by everyone else including Mr D and the rest of the adults. Tyson, Ray and Kai knelt down and Kai stopped Vertigo by knocking him over with Dranzer.

"I feel so tired," I said closing my eyes and keeping them closed listening to the others.

"Try and stay awake Thea," said Ray grabbing my hand. I squeezed back gently telling him I understood. A blanket was thrown over me and Max's dad came forward and carried me through to the bed room.

"She really needs a doctor along with Kenny, Miguel and Emily," said Judy looking worried

"No doctor," I said stubbornly trying to move myself upwards and half failing until Ray grabbed my arms and moved me himself "Thanks Ray,"

"It's cool," he replied smiling I nodded and glared back.

"The others need the doctor not me, I'm just tired," I said

"Now, now don't be foolish Thea; of course you need a doctor." Said Mr D "That was a strong release of power and the BBA is paying for the repairs on Mr Granger's dojo. The least you can do for everyone is see a doctor," he added

"No," I said flatly

"But Thea," said Hilary

"There's no point making her, she won't see him," said Ray, I nodded smirking then looked down.

"I've caused more trouble haven't I?" I asked quietly "I really shouldn't be here if I cause this much trouble," I added

"No!" shouted Ray suddenly angrily "You have to stop thinking about it like this! Why the hell would we let you stay if we thought you were troublesome!" he snarled at me, I looked at him shocked and looked down.

"I don't know," I said meekly

"Stop saying that! I'm sick and tired of you saying it all the time!" he shouted again standing up and grabbing his head "You don't always have to know the answer!" he growled loudly before sprinting out the door and slamming it in the face of everyone. I turned my head away and let a rogue tear roll down my cheek.

"Just go," I said "everyone,"

"But Thea, Ray didn't mean it, he's just frustrated," begged Max

"I know perfectly well what he meant! Now leave me alone!" I yelled loudly moving in my bed and standing. I stumbled and pushed everyone out then fell ungracefully onto the floor exhausted. I started crying and heaving with the sobs. I silently fell asleep on the floor that night. By myself, for the first time in a long time.

* * *

After Ray stormed from Thea's room he walked down the corridor thumping until he reached outside. He launched Driger furiously and started training.

"Why does she have to been so upset all the time!" he muttered "Kai got over that why not her!" he said angrily and glared at Driger as he spun faster and faster.

"Relax Ray, it's understandable," said the Neko Jin's ex team mate walking into the garden.

"No it's not alright, she's upset and there's nothing I can do about it Lee," he snarled at the other

"She needs time," said Tala joining him and followed by the rest, "You never get over what Boris does to you, it only fades," he added sitting down

"She won't tell me anything, she smiles to hide the fact she's upset and always tries to get herself killed," he said darkly "If she doesn't care anymore then there's no point in being together," he added quietly

"That's a lie Ray and you know it," said Mariah

"No Mariah, we never hug or kiss, I haven't had proper private time to talk to her. Its so frustrating!" he snapped at everyone the snatching up Driger.

"How can you be so stupid Ray," shouted Tyson "Worse then me!"

"No I'm not being stupid," said Ray

"She doesn't know because she's lost everyone, everyone in the world but us here in this garden. Well maybe not Rick and his ranting," said Hilary putting her hands on her hips.

"She's right Ray" said Lee sadly "She's lost everyone but us and is trying to keeps us around her but thinks it's failing,"

"All we can do is be there for her, especially you," said Max "She loves you more then anything else, maybe even beyblading and does everything to protect you from something she can't control,"

"But I'm tired of her trying to protect me, I want to do it. I want to be the one she depends on not me depending on her," complained Ray sitting down with his head in his hands

"She depends on you more then you know Ray," said Kai out of the blue "You're her base, she can't do anything without knowing you or anyone else is there," he added before turning away "I'm gonna go visit her." Kai walked off towards the house and inside. Ray just stood up and turned to the gate.

"I'm going to go think," he said solemnly and walking out

"Just be back for tomorrow night!" shouted Mariah

"Shhh! Mariah not so loud she might hear," said Matilda

"Oh! Opppps," she said smiling. They shook their heads and sat down waiting for Kai to return. After 10 minutes he came out looking down.

"She fell asleep onto the floor," he said "I'm guessing she fell over and was too tired to get up," he said

"Ray should be here doing this, not Kai," said Daichi "She's his girlfriend,"

"Yeh but right now they're having trouble," said Emily coming out with a plaster across her left eye with Michael helping her and then Miguel and Arron helping him and finally Kenny with Hilary helping him.

"Are you all feeling better?" asked Robert out of the deep

"Yeh we're fine Robert just bruised," said Miguel "Thanks, the blades power missed us but got the beams above us," they all nodded then sat down for the rest of the day awaiting the return of Ray and the waking of Thea.

* * *

In the morning I woke up in my bed tucked away. I rolled over and saw on my bedside was a white lily next to a note. I grabbed the note and started reading._

* * *

_

Dear Thea

_I want to apologise for shouting at you yester day. I was just frustrated and worried. I hope you can forgive me._

_Love_

_Ray_

_xxx_

* * *

I smiled and got out of bed. I was still in my clothes from yesterday and changed quickly into some other new clothes. I pulled out a new pair of cargo shorts and a red tank top to hang loosly over my shoulders and was around mid thigh length. I slipped my flip flops on and Vertigo strapped to my side. I clipped the lily in my hair which stood out but I didn't care. Last night I had thought over what Ray had said and decided it was right. I didn't always have to know the answer but it was good if I did. I walked out the room with my sake board under my arm and made it to the living room where everyone was sleeping. I tip toed to the garden where Kai and the rest of the Blitzkrieg boys were.

"Hey guys," I said quietly waving, they looked up slightly surprised

"Good Morning," said Spencer in what I took as 'warmly'

"Morning," I replied coming over and sat down and sighed "Still tired from yesterday." I complained "Took a lot out of me," They all looked at me like I was crazy but shook it off. I stood after a bit and stretched.

"Have you all had breakfast?" I asked

"No, we just have tea," said Tala

"Okay, I'll bring some out," I replied, they all nodded and I walked off into the house padding silently into the kitchen. I saw Ray asleep at the table and I froze slightly before carrying on. I slipped over to the kettle and started boiling water and gathering all the ingredients for the tea. There was a moving sound by the table but I ignored it knowing he was waking up. There was shuffling then arms around my waist.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly in my ear, I turned to look at him and giggled softly. He looked a mess right now, with his head band missing and his hair sticking out. His fringe was hanging over his eyes and you could only catch a glimpse at the amber orbs behind them. I smiled and lifted my hand and gently tucked a few strands behind his ears. I nuzzled against my hand and I smiled again.

"Your forgiven," I replied "What you said was right," I added as he leaned forward a placed a kiss on my forehead I giggled and sigh hugging him tightly. The kettle suddenly whistled loudly and we both jumped and almost knocked each other over.

"Oh my god," I gasped as I finally grabbed the kettle and took t off the hob.

"Who are those for?" he asked

"Tala's gang," I replied pouring the water and grabbing a tray. Ray helped load the tea onto it and followed me with his hands on my hips and walking in sync with me. The others were waking up except Tyson and Daichi.

"Morning," I whispered to the Majestic's who were rubbing their eyes and sitting up on the pallets. Ray waved, smiled and nodded at them.

"Good Morning Thea, Ray," said Robert plainly getting up quickly before walking towards the bathroom before the morning rush. We made it outside as the Blitzkrieg boy were stopping.

"Teas here guys," said Ray moving away as I bent and placed the tea on the wood flooring. They nodded and walked over and took the tea and closed their eyes.

"I'm going to go make breakfast," I sighed standing up

"Not without me," cried Ray standing "I usually I make it!"

"I don't care I'm doing it now," I said shuffling quickly away towards the kitchen with Ray chasing me. Everyone was moving as I weaved through the mass of 'I don't do morning' bladers in front of me. I heard them groan and some smile at my giggling and Rays laughing ringing through the halls. We had finally made up. I made it to the kitchen as Mariah and Hilary stopped Ray for me and by the time he had come in I had put sausages in the oven, pancakes were cooking, eggs were boiling, rice was being steamed and finally water boiling for tea and coffee.

"How can you do this?" he asked staring "I can only cook two things at once,"

"Naturally," I said smiling "I'm a woman, Ray," he huffed and started setting plates, forks and knives out. He pulled the table to block the kitchen door and set the stuff up. It was going to be like feeding the thousands.

"Breakfast" I yelled and banged a pot with a wooden spoon.

"You know Ray," I said "I feel like the old lady who lived in the shoe, with lots a kids," I smirked, he nodded laughing as Robert, Hilary, Mariah and Johnny were the first to come over for food.

"Eh? What's this?" asked Mariah

"I'm feeding the thousands," said Ray smiling and holding up his pink apron I had made him wear.

"Breakfast ladies!" cheered Hilary

"Breakfast man," corrected Robert

"You mean woman as well," started Mariah as they soon got into a heated discussion,

"Shut up pinkie," said Tala barging forward and grabbing more tea,

"Don't call me pinkie! French fry!" yelled Mariah glaring at ala as they got into a glaring match.

"Back of the line Tala," I said grabbing the tea cup and whacking his head with the spoon.

"What the hell!" he yelled "……"

"Whatever Tala, I heard that, asshole yourself, there's tons of people being fed in this dojo and you're the minority," I yelled at him,

"Listen I'll take the tea and coffee around for them," he said kissing my cheek

"Fine but hurry they're getting closer," I said pointing at Tyson and Daichi who seemed to be itching to get to the food, literally. Soon after about an hour of food fights and yelling everyone was happily sitting eating or talking with each other. I plonked down on the floor and sighed. People started doing they're own thing and the girls volunteered to wash up. Ray walked over and sat down next to me.

"There's something we've been planning for this evening and you have to show," he said whispering in my ear, I nodded and looked at him curiously

"What is it Ray?" I warned.

"Well you know everything that happened?" he asked, I nodded "To raise money there is a fund raising concert tonight. All BBA bladers are going up in teams or group of friends and performing to a crowd of people who bought tickets. You are the guest of honour," he finished, my mouth dropped open fully as the realisation hit me. Ray was singing. Since Vertigo with Kai and the others. I smirked and nodded fully.

"I'll come, but what do I do?" I said getting panicky suddenly

"Don't worry we'll show you what to do, you're a fast learner," said Mariah behind me then grabbed my am and dragged me off.

"You got 7 hours to learn 3 songs, dances and all as well as a song of your choice," she smirked, I gulped and nodded as I was pulled off to certain doom.

**

* * *

Rate and Review Please……..I feel left out…this is ending soon as well, it's going out with one final bang………no sequel next though…….its final coz I want to work on my Naruto stuff but another fanfic of either Beyblade or Naruto is coming out soon. Also this is two shorter chapters in one.**


	30. Season 2 Chapter 13 FINALE

Chapter 13

* * *

I fell onto the floor of my bedroom around 6 after around 8 hours of dancing and singing. I found it was harder to do together; I never usually sung and danced. Doing the whole thing for the BBA girls was Hilary, Mariah, Mariam and me. Julia and Matilda had the job of getting the clothes for us even though later that night Matilda was singing with the rest of Barthez Battalion, but sadly wouldn't tell us the rest. Salima was doing make up that night. And finally Emily was doing the music and other tech stuff for us. I smiled at remembering the whole day of hearing practising and of curses as strings of guitars broke. Luckily Max's dad knew how to fix them. He'd been doing that the whole day.

"Thea!" yelled Mariah coming in followed by the rest of the girls "Clothes and make-up time!" she cried. I groaned and sat up on my bed as she plonked everything on the floor with Matilda and Julia holding tons of coat hangers. My jaw dropped when I saw it then smirked at them. Mariam soon joined yelling at Kai that he was a jackass for mouthing off at her and that she'd get Dunga to beat the crap out of him.

"What the hell are these?" I asked holding up a short black and dark blue skirt with black suspenders attached at the hips "And with the straps,"

"Oh that's Mariam's but we stole the suspenders from one of the guys," said Julia

"Which one, there's tons outside," I asked

"Well it was a dark and stormy night-" started Mariah gesturing wildly

"No Mariah, last night me and Julia snuck into Robert and the Majestic's room and took four pairs," said Matilda

"Unfortunately Oliver was still awake and saw us but promised not to tell for us," finished Julia

"Robert wears them?" I asked incredulously

"Cha how do you think he holds up those trousers," laughed Salima, we stared at each other then burst into laughter. We soon stopped for Salima to do make-up and also for Matilda and Julia to sort out the clothes.

* * *

"Strike up the band  
Oh, the conductor is beckoning  
Come, congregation, and let's sing it like you mean it  
No, don't you get it, don't you get it?  
Now don't you move" sang Ray strumming his guitar when a loud 'snap' was heard behind and the thump of a foot. He stopped playing and turned to see Max angrily shaking his bass guitar.

"I'll be back soon," he said angrily before taking it out the dojo to where his father could fix it. Ray sighed and sat down on the dojo floor followed by the others in the Bladebreakers.

"I'm so tired and hungry," whined Tyson from behind the drums

"GO eat then," hissed Kai sitting down on an amp and sat quietly with his fender on his lap.

"I heard the girls stuff was going to be good," said Kai

"From who? I haven't seen them since they kidnapped Thea," asked Ray

"Got it out of Mariam," he replied

"What?" he yelled

"Don't worry I only shouted at her and she shouted back," he replied Ray sighed in relief and nodded. He looked at his watch and saw it was 6:45 and they were leaving in half an hour.

"Come on Kai we have to get changed its almost 7," he said getting up "Get changed when your done Tyson it's almost time to go!" he shouted to the bluenette gobbling the food down in the kitchen with Daichi.

* * *

"Guys I really don't feel comfortable," I complained tugging at me skirt. They had forced me into a black, short skirt barely covering my butt and some black, cut off tights. My shoes were red converse and my shirt was an empire waist and was red with thin straps at the top. I had a pair of Roberts's suspenders hanging off my waist and was looking kind of gothic. Well that's what I thought. Mariah was smiling at me from where I was. I pouted at her. She got to wear black pin striped, skinny shorts to her knees with a sleeveless shirt that was pink and looked like the one I was wearing earlier that day.

"Your only smiling because you know I look like a tart," I hissed at her

"Cha and because Ray's going to love it," she replied smirking as my face turned bright red and looked away. She was wearing slightly higher heels which brought her up to my height and eye level. Mariam and Hilary were just finishing getting into theirs and they also looked miles better. Mariam wearing a skirt like mine and a tight blue shirt and converse. Hilary was wearing shorts which were just plain black and a white halter neck. I smiled and did thumbs up. Of course I felt different. I mean come on about a week ago I would only wear trousers and yet again I was in a skirt. I shuddered again as Salima approached me for make-up. She finished relatively quickly and I saw that I had a natural look to my tanned skin. I smiled and thanked her then Mariah yanked my hair to tie it up or style it. I don't care which one all I know is it hurt like hell. There was suddenly a harsh knock on the door and someone spoke.

"Girls, we're leaving in 5 minutes," called Judy

"Coming now Judy," called Emily, I gulped and nodded. Matilda, Julia changed quickly into jeans with Emily and went out followed by Mariah and Hilary. Me and Mariam hesitated.

"You first," I said

"No, I insist you," she pointed

"Come on!" yelled Mariah and Hilary grabbing us and pulling us to the living area. When we got there most of the guys had their guitars attached to their backs and the drummers had drum sticks in hand. They turned and stared at us as we came through. Me and Mariam turned bright red and looked away to the walls. Ray was the first to recuperate and walk over followed by Kai.

"Nice," he said walking around me

"You perv stop looking up my skirt," I cried turning around so my back was to the guys, they stared as well and I turned "Damn this skirt," I muttered pulling it and Ray laughed as he hugged me tightly. I sighed and hugged back. I watched as Kai approached Mariam awkwardly as she was still bright red.

"You look…..nice," he said quietly, she turned her attention to him immediately at his complement, "I mean...err……..good," he stumbled; I gaped at Ray until he replied

"He's been with girls but not ones he's liked as much as Mariam," he said, I nodded and watched

"Erm…….thank you Hiwa-Kai," she replied smiling slightly then blushing; he nodded and held out his arm. She sheepishly took it and followed us out.

"Are those Roberts?" asked Ray

"How did you know?" I replied smirking cheekily

"He's the only one I know who still wears them," he answered kissing my cheek. I nodded again as we got into the car and to the BBA stadium where we were going to do the concert.

When we arrived there were tons of people outside and cameras flashing. We got out holding hands as reporters talked and shouted questions. Me and Ray stopped in front of cameras and smiled at them as did others. Soon we made it inside. We got to the waiting room. It turned out the first ones on were Barthez Battalion. Matilda and the others went out as Mr D introduced them and the music soon started. I recognised the beat and tune. Pump it by Black Eyed Peas. I knew Matilda had been singing it earlier but never realised this. I poked my head out and watched them. _Dang….they're really good……_ As we waited more and more performers went on. Robert discovered we stole his suspenders and made us promise to wash them before we gave them back as well as shouting at us. The BBA girls were the last on and every performer got to go sit in the stands in VIP spots to go watch everything. So that meant they were all going to be watching us.

"Marrrrrriahhhh!" I whined stomping my foot "I can't do this! They're so much better then us," I added "Plus the girl'll call us sluts and stuff,"

"No they won't plus the majority by far of bladers are boys so it'll be fun," she replied winking

"Your only doing that to get under Tala's skin," I hissed in reply

"Well at least I'm not tied down," she said smiling

"Suppose, but we love each other," I replied sticking my tongue out at her, she did the same in reply until Mariam came through looking really nervous.

"Guys we're on next, Matilda, Julia, Emily and Salima we'll see you after, you have to take your seats with the guys," she said, her voice shaking. They nodded waving bye and saying 'good luck' and 'break a leg'. We walked through to the hall leading to the thing and got into position. The first we were doing was going to be dodgy but Mariah had made us. Lady Marmalade. I cringed when they told me. I didn't want to go up there and smear my name even more but they said it would be fun. Plus they said I had to imagine I was singing this to Ray, I turned as bright as a tomato and my head felt like it was going to explode at that moment.

* * *

Ray and Kai settled next to Salima and Emily talking quietly while Matilda and Julia fought with Robert over his suspenders.

"They're going to be so good, just don't be possessive," said Salima winking at Ray

"I heard it was going to great," whispered Tyson to Max behind them

"Yeh Ray don't get too pissed," laughed Max, Ray growled anxiously awaiting the dance.

* * *

_**(Note the next bit is going to be difficult to do so it's best if you listen to the song)**_

_Mariam:  
Where's all mah soul sistas  
Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas  
_

* * *

Mariam sung this as she walked through the corridor clicking her fingers and us following. There were people on either side behind barriers and they were silent and staring. I came on last. _

* * *

_

Hilary:  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista

Hilary:  
He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge  
struttin' her stuff on the street  
she said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! Uh huh

* * *

Hilary walked forward and started dancing in a dodgy way as well and the crowd started cheering. I looked up and saw Max hitting Tyson to stop him drooling._

* * *

_

All:  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Mariam:  
What What, What what

_Hilary:  
ooh oh _

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

Mariam: yea yea yea yea

Mariah: He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
All her black satin sheets, suede's, dark greens  
yeah

All:  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

Mariam:  
yea yea uh  
He come through with the money and the garter bags  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
Wear ideal shoes get love from the dudes  
4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
bottle case the meaning of expensive taste  
if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya  
Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
Real Lady Marmalade  
One more time C'mon now

Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade...

* * *

I started shaking more and more before I went on. What happens if my voice fails? What then? Then suddenly my verse started._

* * *

_

Thea:  
hey Hey Hey!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
color of cafe au lait alright  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
More-more-more

* * *

luckily after I only had extras to sing and Mariah came to my rescue. I had heard Ray cheering more and more._

* * *

_

Mariah:  
Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5

Hilary:  
Sleepin' the grey flannel life  
Thea:  
But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,  
More-more-more

All:  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)

(From Mic in stands)Emily:  
Thea...(oh Leaeaa Oh)  
Mariah... (Lady Marmalade)  
Mariam...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)  
Hil...(Oh Oh oooo)  
Rot wailer baby...(baby)  
Moulin Rouge... (0h)  
Misdemeanor here...

Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah...

* * *

As we bowed at the end the crowd roared with cheers for us and the lights dimmed for us to get ready again. Next Mariah was singing mainly for us with Hilary. You probably guessed it. Chinese stylish. Dip it low. I knew this was just to piss Tala off. He hated this kind of song. He preferred heavy metal. Or was it rap. Dunno either one Mariah hates. I asked Ray earlier if he could take photos from the rest of the performances and Mr D was taping the whole thing as well so later we could watch it. In the black out I slipped out the tights and into full length ones to slip and moved on the floor. I noticed Mariam doing the same and chucking them into the shoes behind us. Mariah was adjusting her mic and Hilary was fiddling with her socks. The music started as the lights came up and Mariah started. In this the fun began as my gym skills were tested. Mariam had made a discovery in trying to teach me the splits when she told me she could do them that I could do it. It seemed all the sports I played when I was younger made my legs flexible. This brought out a terrible joke from her about Karma Sutra. Conversation ended there. We were to dance in a slow oriental style also using our gym in sync. As the final chorus came it was time for the cartwheel/flips into splits. As I went down I realised it was more painful then I had anticipated and smiled as there was a burning sensation in my legs. As the lights dimmed the spot light went on DJ Jazzman as he talked while Mariam helped me up for my song I was singing solo.

"So ladies and gents have you been enjoying the show?" he called as the crowd roared in reply "It seems the BBA Girls are as deadly on the dance floor as they are in the dish. How about that?" he asked again receiving another cheer. The rest of the girls stood in position as I took centre stage for a long time. The lights came up and the music started. I chose this song because it showed everyone I made my own choices and not what others thought.

When the music stopped there was a final cheer from the crowd and then the black out. I saw a shadow and a group of other shadows joined the first one, landing softly o the floor of the stadium behind the last of the crowd. They hurried through the crowd to the walkway, there were a few shouts and protests and DJ Jazzman was keeping suspiciously quiet for this type of thing. I turned to tell the others but they had disappeared into thin air as well. The shadows were coming closer and the crowd was still roaring with cheers and shouts. I turned to look for Mariah or even Emily but then a hand placed on my shoulder, I yelped and jumped about 5 feet in the air. I turned around to see the rest of the Bladebreakers and everyone else behind me grinning the lights came up after to see DJ Jazzman winking. My mouth fell open and I gaped at them and Ray turned and hugged me tightly.

"Told you so," he mumbled

"What?" I questioned

"That you were the guest of honor," he replied cheekily, I hit him playfully on the head and then smiled at everyone

"What a…..surprise," I said smirking as Rick looked pissed off but seemed to be interested in the crowds. I smiled and for the first time I got a good look at what all of them were wearing. The girls still in costume and Emily, Salima, Julia and Matilda were dressed in the same as us. The stoic Russians were wearing black, skinny jeans and Emo style shirts, the Bladebreakers stuck in mostly their usually thing but Ray had changed for a plain red over shirt and Max decided to actually wear clothes that matched. The White Tigers were dressed in traditionaish Chinese things but still modern, considering their Village is in the middle of nowhere. The Allstarz were wearing jeans and different shirts. Most of the other teams were in their usual clothes or in smarter things. The Girls were surprisingly the only ones who had changed completely what they were wearing. I smiled at waved at everyone then turned to DJ Jazzman who was laughing.

"You know you're a cruel man," I yelled,

"That's for firing your blade at me," he said sticking his tongue out at me, I huffed then started laughing.

"Anyway," said Ray looking at me and speaking into the microphone "We're singing on last song for you guys, all of us on the blading teams will be singing and dancing to it." He called and the crowd cheered

"Yeh! Me and Kane on drums!" shouted Tyson

"Me and Kai on guitars!" added Max

"And finally Kenny, Dizzi and Emily on the beat boxes," said Ray, I smiled as watched as everyone rushed around to different spaces in the arena all facing their backs to the center. Left on the platform was me, Mariam, Ray, Mariah, Tala and Ozuma. I looked confused when Mariam and Mariah rushed over.

"You'll understand when the music starts but follow Mariam for the beats, you two are doing gym again," whispered Mariah, the boys looked on confused when Mariam went and told them to stay to the sides of the stage. I nodded and sighed pulling the bottom of my skirt again. This was sooooooo not going to be fun.

"Ya'll ready?" I called smiling they roared with cheers and the music started. I smiled and heard Kane and Tyson start the beating of the drums and Kenny and Emily setting off the sounds from Dizzi.

_

* * *

Together, together, together everyone_

_Together, together, come on lets have some fun_

_Together, were there for each other every time_

_Together together come on lets do this right_

_**(Ray)**_

_Here and now its time for celebration_

_I finally figured it out (yeah yeah)_

_That all our dreams have no limitations_

_That's what it's all about_

_**

* * *

(Thea)**_

_Everyone is special in their own way_

_We make each other strong (each other strong)_

_Were not the same_

_Were different in a good way_

_Together's where we belong_

_

* * *

_

_We're all in this together_

_Once we know_

_That we are_

_We're all stars_

_And we see that_

_We're all in this together_

_And it shows_

_When we stand_

_Hand in hand_

_Make our dreams come true_

_Together, together, together everyone_

_Together, together, come on lets have some fun_

_Together, were there for each other every time_

_Together together come on lets do this right_

_**

* * *

(Tala XD)**_

_We're all here_

_And speaking out with one voice_

_We're going to rock the house (yeah, yeah)_

_The party's on now everybody make some noise_

_Come on scream and shout_

_**

* * *

(Mariah)**_

_We've arrived because we stuck together_

_Champions one and all_

_

* * *

We're all in this together_

_Once we know_

_That we are_

_We're all stars_

_And we see that_

_

* * *

We're all in this together_

_And it shows_

_When we stand_

_Hand in hand_

_Make our dreams come true_

_

* * *

We're all in this together_

_When we reach_

_We can fly_

_Know inside_

_We can make it_

_We're all in this together_

_Once we see_

_There's a chance_

_That we have_

_And we take it_

* * *

I watched Mariam nervously and saw her start the gym, I followed in sync and the crowd cheered as we did flips, backwards somersaults, cartwheels and the splits randomly. I also noticed Ray and Tala watching as Ozuma was in the middle of us doing break dancing type things. Flips as a bonus._

* * *

Wild cats sing along_

_Yeah, you really got it goin' on_

_Wild cats in the house_

_Everybody say it now_

_Wild cats everywhere_

_Wave your hands up in the air_

_That's the way we do it_

_Let's get to it_

_Time to show the world_

_

* * *

We're all in this together_

_Once we know_

_That we are_

_We're all stars_

_And we see that_

_

* * *

We're all in this together_

_And it shows_

_When we stand_

_Hand in hand_

_Make our dreams come true_

_We're all in this together_

_When we reach_

_We can fly_

_Know inside_

_We can make it_

_We're all in this together_

_Once we see_

_There's a chance_

_That we have_

_And we take it_

_Wild cats everywhere_

_Wave your hands up in the air_

_That's the way we do it_

_Let's get to it_

_Come on everyone!_

* * *

The song ended in time and I laughed lightly as the crowds cheered. Ray came over and sung an arm around me waist. He leaned in and kissed me lightly on the temple. He then proceeded to whisper something in my ear.

"When this is done, marry me……."

* * *

**_Well Folks thats about it...the finale...shitty chapter...and music from High School Musical...a bonus for us here on my account...XD Also No Epilogue...BUT message should you want another story in Beyblade as a request...be happy to...The reason this was so totally late is because it's a really important year in school and I have to work really ard otherwise I fuck up the rest of my life...so yeah...Bye Guys_**

**_-GreenRussian_**


End file.
